Eighth Moon
by Maya Yoan
Summary: pada malam bulan purnama di bulan Agustus saat kekuatan Yin mencapai saat terkuatnya, kekuatan iblis menjelma sebagai manusia di bumi. Penjelmaan naga kegelapan dan burung Suzaku terlahir sebagai anak kembar. Penjelmaan burung Suzaku membimbing Yona untuk mendapatkan pedangnya kembali yang tertanam dalam tubuh penjelmaan naga kegelapan.
1. Liberator Troops

**Chapter 1 – Liberator Troops**

 **.**

* * *

 **Summary**

Saat Yona, Hak, Vold dan Algira bertemu dengan Ogi, rupanya ada pihak ketiga yang tiba di tempat itu. Mereka berasal dari sebuah organisasi, kali ini mereka bermaksud membantu Hak dan Yona untuk mencapai tujuan utama mereka sendiri, mencegah terjadinya perang. Itulah sebabnya, para anggota pasukan ini pergi ke berbagai tempat untuk sebisa mungkin mencegah perang terjadi, mulai dari kerajaan Xing dan kerajaan Kouka.

* * *

 **Ryusui**

 **.**

Saat Ogi ditangkap oleh Hak, masuk 2 orang memakai mantel merah maroon bertudung lebar yang menerobos, sepasang wanita dan pria.

"sesuai perkiraan si nona besar, mereka tidak mau mengandalkan suku angin?" ujar si pria.

"untuk itu kita datang kemari, kan? kami datang kemari sesuai janji, tuan Ogi" ujar si wanita menyerahkan sekantung uang pada Ogi karena telah membantu mereka menjadi umpan.

Saat keduanya membuka tudung jubah mereka, mereka terkejut karena wajah keduanya sama persis. "kenapa kaget begitu? baru kali ini melihat kembar laki-laki dan perempuan?" ujar pria itu menunjuk adiknya "namaku Veer, dan ini adikku Veera... kami juga dari kerajaan Xing, tapi kami tidak termasuk fraksi putri Kou Ren atau putri Tao...".

"lalu, siapa kalian dan apa keperluan kalian?" tanya Algira.

"kami hanya melaksanakan misi kami untuk menjemput kalian... rekan kami yang lain sudah menghubungi raja Kouka dan pasti saat ini para jenderal sedang berkumpul di Fuuga bersama raja Kouka..." ujar Veer.

"rekan kami yang datang ke Fuuga pasti akan menjelaskan situasinya pada mereka, tapi jika situasi darurat terjadi, rekan kami yang ada di Sansan akan menyelamatkan teman-teman kalian..." ujar Veera.

"apa kalian bisa kami percaya?" tanya Vold.

"apa kau pernah dengar soal pasukan pembebas?" ujar Veera memiringkan kepala.

* * *

 **Kuuto**

 **.**

Di hadapan Soo Won, muncul seseorang berjubah merah maroon dengan tudung lebar yang menyandera Lily.

"siapa kau? dan apa keperluanmu?" ujar Joo Doh menghunuskan pedangnya.

"namaku Hannie... situasi darurat, akan kujelaskan cerita lengkapnya di Fuuga..." ujar Hannie melepaskan tudung jubahnya "yang jelas, jika anda memang raja yang menyayangi rakyatnya, tolong bantu kami untuk mencegah perang...".

"mengingat kau menyinggung wilayah suku angin, berarti ini berhubungan dengan kerajaan Xing?" ujar Soo Won yang dijawab dengan anggukan kepala Hannie.

Untuk sementara, Hannie hanya menjelaskan situasi kerajaan Xing.

"lalu? kau berasal dari fraksi siapa? putri Kou Ren atau putri Tao?" tanya Lily.

"tidak keduanya, saya berasal dari pasukan pembebas" ujar Hannie menurunkan pedangnya dari leher Lily.

"pasukan pembebas?" ujar Soo Won menautkan alis.

"benar, kami bergerak demi satu tujuan, untuk mencegah terjadinya perang... cerita lengkapnya akan saya beritahukan di Fuuga, mohon yang mulia bergegas..." pinta Hannie.

"...Joo Doh, cepat hubungi para jenderal dari suku lain dan minta mereka berkumpul di Fuuga" ujar Soo Won.

Saat Soo Won dan yang lain pergi, hanya tersisa Hannie bersama Lily yang dijaga Ayura dan Tetora.

"maafkan kekasaranku barusan, nona Lily... dan terima kasih banyak atas bantuannya" ujar Hannie membungkukkan badan.

Sebenarnya Hannie bisa masuk ke dalam kastil Hiryuu karena ia bekerja sama dengan Lily yang ia tangkap dalam perjalanan pulang menuju Sensui.

* * *

 **Fuuga**

 **.**

"sesuai perkiraan nona besar, pria itu tak ingin menghubungi kalian" ujar seorang wanita yang memakai jubah merah bertudung lebar mendarat di dekat Tae Woo dan Mundok yang tengah berlatih.

"siapa kau?" tanya Tae Woo.

"perkenalkan, namaku Nari, dari pasukan pembebas..." ujar Nari membuka tudung jubahnya "untuk sementara, selagi menunggu saudariku beserta para tamu yang akan datang kemari... bisa dengarkan saya?".

Di hadapan Mundok, Tae Woo dan Han Dae, Nari menceritakan kondisi kerajaan Xing serta apa yang terjadi di Sansan baru-baru ini, termasuk soal apa yang terjadi pada Yona dkk. Saking terkejutnya, Mundok, Tae Woo dan Han Dae tak tahu harus berkata apalagi.

"dimana... dimana tuan Hak dan tuan putri?!" ujar Tae Woo panik.

"tenang dulu, rekanku sudah menjemput mereka, terlalu riskan membiarkan mereka bertemu raja saat ini" ujar Nari menjitak Tae Woo.

Apa yang dikatakan Nari bukanlah tanpa alasan, tanpa ke-4 ksatria naga di sisi Yona dan Hak saat ini, besar kemungkinan Joo Doh tak akan melepaskan kesempatan untuk membunuh Hak kali ini meskipun Yona tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi, tapi tak ada kesempatan kedua yang lebih baik daripada saat ini bahkan Joo Doh pasti akan memanfaatkan ini untuk mendesak Soo Won menepati janjinya. Penyebab sikap Joo Doh seperti itu juga dijelaskan oleh Nari tentang apa yang terjadi di Sensui.

"semua informasi ini saya dapatkan dari nona Tsubaki, beliau yang telah meminta saya untuk menyampaikan itu semua pada tetua Mundok... nona Tsubaki juga menitipkan pesan, katanya 'tolong jangan marah pada Hak karena dia tak ingin membebani kalian untuk masalah yang berhubungan soal raja...' dan khusus untuk tetua Mundok, terima kasih banyak karena telah menyelamatkan kakakku pada insiden 15 tahun yang lalu...".

Mundok terbelalak, baru saja ia ingin bertanya lebih lanjut, Soo Won tiba bersama rombongan mereka yang terdiri dari Geun Tae, Joo Doh, Kyo Ga dan Joon Gi beserta pasukan mereka, tapi yang mengherankan adalah karena Lily juga ikut bersama Tetora dan Ayura.

"oh, gerak cepat seperti biasa, Nari?" ujar Hannie melepas tudungnya saat melihat temannya.

"itu kata-kataku, Hannie, tak salah nona Tsubaki mengirimmu ke Kuuto" ujar Nari melakukan toss.

Setelah para jenderal berkumpul dan kondisi di kerajaan Xing dijelaskan, Nari dan Hannie memberitahu apa posisi mereka.

"kami para pasukan pembebas merupakan pasukan yang bergerak secara diam-diam di 'bawah tanah', bisa dibilang kami adalah organisasi tentara rakyat yang menggunakan kekuatan militer dan kami terbentuk demi satu tujuan, mencegah dan meredam terjadinya perang, perselisihan atau pertumpahan darah yang sia-sia agar tak ada lagi anak-anak seperti kami..." ujar Hannie.

"perlu digarisbawahi, semua anggota pasukan pembebas adalah anak-anak korban perang yang telah dilatih menggunakan senjata dan ilmu bela diri..." ujar Nari mulai menceritakan apa yang membuat Kou Ren berniat mengobarkan perang dan apa yang dipikirkan Tao sampai ia berniat meminta kerajaan Kouka untuk menjadikan mereka sebagai negara jajahan kerajaan Kouka "nona Tsubaki sependapat dengan pemikiran putri Kou Ren bahwa ia tak akan membiarkan kerajaan Xing berada di bawah kontrol kerajaan Kouka dan menjadi negara jajahan kerajaan Kouka, tapi beliau tidak setuju dengan tindakan putri Kou Ren yang berniat memulai perang lebih dulu meski harus menggunakan wanita dan anak-anak sebagai pasukan mereka... beliau setuju dengan pemikiran putri Tao bahwa kekuatan kemiliteran kerajaan Xing saat ini berada di bawah kerajaan Kouka, yang berarti kerajaan Xing hanya akan berakhir jika perang terjadi sehingga kami dikepung oleh kerajaan Kouka dan kerajaan Sei, tapi bukan berarti beliau setuju dengan ide putri Tao agar kerajaan Xing menjadi negara jajahan kalian...".

Geun Tae memiringkan mulutnya "jadi, apa mau kalian? Sebenarnya pihak mana...".

"sekali lagi kami tekankan, kami tidak berpihak pada fraksi putri Kou Ren atau fraksi putri Tao karena kami bergerak atas perintah nona Tsubaki, kali ini agar negosiasi antara kerajaan Kouka dan kerajaan Xing bisa terwujud sehingga perang di antara kedua kerajaan tak perlu terjadi dan tak ada korban sia-sia yang jatuh..." ujar Hannie.

"dengan kata lain, perjanjian gencatan senjata, kan? kedua pihak yang saling berdamai tak melakukan kerja sama dan tak boleh menyerang satu sama lain berada pada posisi yang sama sehingga apa yang diputuskan pemimpin kalian yang paling bijaksana untuk mencegah terjadinya perang..." ujar Soo Won yang mengerti maksud Hannie.

"tapi jika ada salah satu pihak yang melanggar perjanjian gencatan senjata, pihak yang tidak melanggar akan lebih dirugikan, kan?" ujar Kyo Ga.

Hannie melirik Nari yang duduk di sebelahnya "...Nari".

"menurut laporan, ada 5 warga kerajaan Kouka yang dijadikan tawanan oleh putri Kou Ren setelah tertangkap di Sansan, kota paling ujung yang ada di perbatasan wilayah suku angin dan kerajaan Xing, salah satunya anak laki-laki berusia 15 tahun yang merupakan warga suku api... jika ingin mereka berlima bebas maka kedua teman mereka harus menghubungi raja untuk memastikan kalau perang takkan terjadi dan raja Kouka, yang mulia Soo Won tak boleh menyerang mereka lebih dulu atau tawanan akan dibunuh..." ujar Nari melihat catatannya.

"beritahu kami dari tadi?!" protes Joo Doh.

"kedua teman para tawanan itu sudah diamankan rekan kami yang menunggu di perbatasan, tugas kami hanya menyampaikan apa yang terjadi pada kalian dan membawa kalian ke hadapan putri Kou Ren... segala sesuatunya telah diperhitungkan oleh nona Tsubaki, jika terjadi situasi yang tidak diinginkan, pasukan kami yang sudah siaga di Sansan akan membawa kabur ke-5 tawanan itu... nona Tsubaki sendiri yang akan turun tangan untuk menghadapi putri Kou Ren kali ini..." ujar Hannie yang memasang tampang poker face sejak tadi.

"...baiklah, kita berangkat ke Sansan" ujar Soo Won berdiri.

Tentu saja, Lily ditinggal di Fuuga bersama Ayura dan Tetora.

* * *

 **Sansan**

 **.**

Seorang wanita berambut coklat kastanye bermata hijau yang memakai jubah merah maroon bertudung lebar itu membuka tudungnya dan berlutut di belakang wanita yang menatap keluar jendela "nona Tsubaki, semua persiapan yang anda minta sudah lengkap... Hannie dan Nari tengah dalam perjalanan kembali kemari bersama rombongan raja Kouka, Veer dan Veera juga sudah menjemput tuan putri Yona dan tuan Hak, kita tinggal melepaskan ke-5 tawanan itu dan segala sesuatunya berjalan lancar sejauh ini...".

Wanita berambut lurus yang berwarna merah tua yang pekat seperti bunga Tsubaki itu menoleh ke belakang dan tersenyum, setengah wajah dan mata bagian kirinya tertutup patch eye hitam dari kulit, mata birunya menatap bawahannya dengan sorot mata yang dingin "masih terlalu dini untuk merasa lega, tetap waspada dan kabari aku begitu rombongan raja Kouka... jika mereka sudah berada di dekat kota Sansan, setelah aku bicara dengannya, segera kirimkan beberapa orang kita untuk memberi kabar pada tentara mereka, dengan begitu pada saat Kou Ren berurusan dengan Soo Won di mess militer, kita bisa membebaskan kelima tawanan itu... kau seorang sudah cukup untuk misi itu, Kyouka...".

"suatu kehormatan bagi saya, nona Tsubaki..." ujar Kyouka menundukkan kepalanya.

* * *

 **NB :**

Sebenarnya ini cerita yang kubuat setelah baca Manga chapter 134 dan Author putuskan untuk diposting sajalah.


	2. Camellia Princess

**Chapter 2 – Camellia Princess**

 **.**

* * *

 **Summary**

Di saat Kou Ren dan Tao yang dikawal Yotaka, Neguro, Vold dan Algira bernegosiasi dengan Soo Won dan para jenderal, terjadi keributan di Sansan karena Mizali memergoki Kyouka yang membawa kabur Yun dan ke-4 ksatria naga. Identitas asli Tsubaki terungkap saat Hak melihat Tsubaki tertusuk beberapa anak panah demi melindunginya.

* * *

 **Sansan**

 **.**

Sembari memacu kuda, Han Dae bertanya "bisa jelaskan pada kami siapa sebenarnya wanita yang kalian sebut 'nona Tsubaki'?".

Hannie dan Nari saling bertatapan beberapa saat hingga akhirnya Hannie angkat bicara "nona Tsubaki adalah pemimpin kami saat ini terhitung sejak 3 tahun yang lalu... beliau adalah wanita yang ditunjuk oleh orang yang mengumpulkan kami, para warga kerajaan Xing dan kerajaan Kouka yang menjadi korban perang di sebuah desa tersembunyi di perbatasan dan kami para anak muda yang ada di desa itu sepakat untuk membantu orang itu mewujudkan keinginannya, itulah yang membuat kami, pasukan pembebas dibentuk demi mencegah terjadinya perang dan membantu korban perang agar tidak ada lagi anak-anak yang terlantar seperti kami... kami menyebutnya nona Tsubaki sebagai nama alias saja, itu bukan nama asli beliau, hanya anggota inti pasukan pembebas yang terdiri dari 5 prajurit terkuat di pasukan pembebas yang tahu identitas asli beliau...".

"beliau memiliki rambut lurus berwarna merah tua yang pekat seperti bunga Tsubaki dan tanda lahir berbentuk bunga Tsubaki yang besar di dadanya sehingga kami memanggil beliau nona Tsubaki, ciri khas beliau adalah mata dan wajah bagian kirinya yang selalu tertutup patch-eye hitam dari kulit..." ujar Nari menepuk-nepuk wajah sebelah kirinya dengan jari telunjuknya.

"bisa kau beritahu kami identitas aslinya? Ini sebagai jaminan untuk memastikan kalau kalian dan pimpinan kalian bukan musuh dalam selimut" ujar Soo Won.

Saat Nari hendak menyela, Hannie menutup mulutnya "pertanyaan itu hanya bisa dijawab oleh nona Tsubaki dan kami sebagai prajurit kepercayaan beliau telah berjanji untuk tak bilang soal itu pada anda sekalian... jika anda memang ingin tahu soal itu, silahkan tanyakan sendiri pada beliau... beliau akan ikut dengan anda untuk menemui putri Kou Ren dan membujuk putri Kou Ren...".

" _loyalitas serta kepercayaan mereka padanya membuatku penasaran, siapa wanita yang bisa menggerakkan hati bawahannya ini?"_ pikir Soo Won tersenyum simpul "baiklah, aku menantikannya".

"tapi tadi kau bilang hanya 5 orang prajurit terkuat di pasukan pembebas yang tahu identitas si tuan putri itu, berarti kalian berdua juga termasuk dari ke-5 orang itu?" ujar Geun Tae yang dijawab anggukan kepala Nari dan Hannie.

"ada 5 orang termasuk kami berdua, yang lainnya si kembar Veer dan Veera yang bertugas menjemput kedua teman ke-5 tawanan itu dan satu lagi, prajurit terkuat kami, lalu Kyouka yang bertugas mengawal nona Tsubaki yang saat ini berada di Sansan..." ujar Hannie.

"di antara kami berlima, meski Kyouka yang paling muda, dialah yang paling kuat, jadi dia sendiri saja sudah cukup untuk melindungi nona Tsubaki" ujar Nari.

Vold dan Algira meminta Hak dan Yona untuk bersembunyi bersama Veer dan Veera yang telah membawa mereka ke tempat teman-teman mereka bersembunyi. Setelah Algira dan Vold tiba di tempat putri Kou Ren dan meminta Kou Ren menemui Soo Won bersama Tao, Kou Ren menyuruh Yotaka dan Neguro mengawalnya bersama beberapa prajurit sementara Mizali tetap tinggal di tempat untuk berjaga-jaga di tempat tawanan. Sesampainya di tepi tanah lapang dekat kota Sansan yang dijadikan sebagai mess militer oleh tentara Kou Ren, Kou Ren dan Tao yang dikawal oleh Yotaka, Neguro, Vold dan Algira kini berhadapan dengan Soo Won yang dikawal Geun Tae, Joo Doh, Kyo Ga, Tae Woo, Han Dae dan Mundok untuk jarak dekat sementara Joon Gi bersama para pasukan mereka bersembunyi dari kejauhan sambil mengawasi keadaan.

"mengejutkan sekali, karena gadis itu bisa menepati janjinya padaku..." ujar Kou Ren melihat Soo Won.

"gadis itu?" ujar Soo Won.

"jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, bukankah gadis berambut merah itu yang telah memintamu untuk melakukan perjanjian kerja sama denganku agar ia bisa membebaskan teman-temannya?" ujar Kou Ren.

"siapa gadis yang kau maksud?" tanya Joo Doh.

"sebelumnya, bisa lepaskan tawanan kalian?" tanya Geun Tae.

"jangan khawatir, sekarang ini mereka pasti sudah dibawa kabur rekanku yang membawa ke-2 teman mereka... akulah yang menyuruh anak buahku menemui mereka dan membawa mereka kemari..." ujar wanita berjubah merah maroon dengan tudung lebar, bedanya ada bros bunga Tsubaki yang menjepit jubahnya.

Seperti Veer dan Veera, Hannie dan Nari berlutut saat wanita itu bergabung dengan mereka.

"kerja bagus, Hannie, Nari..." ujar wanita itu membuka tudung jubahnya, rambut lurusnya yang berwarna merah tua itu terurai.

Saat wanita itu membuka tudung jubahnya, Tao melompat dan memeluknya erat "Hanna?!".

Hannie menjelaskan kebingungan mereka semua "generasi sebelumnya hanya ada 2 orang putri yaitu putri sulung, tuan putri Maya dan putri bungsu, tuan putri Sophia... tapi yang menjabat sebagai raja dan ratu adalah raja Azurite yang menikah dengan putri Sophia... itu semua karena putri Maya, putri sulung yang diharapkan meneruskan tahta kerajaan Xing menghilang sejak 20 tahun yang lalu... tidak pernah terdengar kabar dari beliau sampai akhirnya 15 tahun yang lalu, seorang prajurit kerajaan Xing yang kini menjabat sebagai salah satu prajurit 5 bintang yang paling senior, tuan Neguro menemukan putri kandung tuan putri Maya... beliau adalah nona Tsubaki yang diangkat anak oleh putri Sophia, sebagai adik putri Kou Ren dan putri Tao... di istana beliau ini dikenal sebagai tuan putri Hanna...".

" _ternyata benar... kau masih hidup?!"_ pikir Mundok terbelalak.

"oh, akhirnya kau pulang juga... kemana saja kau selama 3 tahun ini?" ujar Kou Ren.

"aku mencari kebenaran di masa lalu atas ingatan masa kecilku yang kulihat... tapi aku terpaksa kembali untuk mengurus apa yang kutinggalkan..." ujar Hanna tersenyum simpul dan menatap tajam Kou Ren setelah mengelus kepala Tao.

"aku dengar, ayah dan ibu pernah memintamu yang merupakan putri kandung bibi Maya untuk meneruskan tahta yang seharusnya memang jatuh ke tanganmu, tapi kau menolaknya karena kau bilang kau tidak tertarik, sehingga terpaksa keduanya menyerahkannya padaku... lalu, apa sekarang kau kembali untuk mengambil kembali hakmu, untuk menentangku dan membantu Tao?" ujar Kou Ren melipat tangan.

Hanna maju selangkah dan menampar Kou Ren "kau tak lupa apa kekuatanku, kan?".

Saat Hanna melepaskan patch eyenya, terlihat mata kirinya yang beda warna dengan mata kanannya. Tak seperti mata kanannya yang berwarna biru seperti mata Hak, mata kirinya yang berwarna merah merupakan warna yang unik, perpaduan warna merah tua seperti bunga Tsubaki dengan warna merah muda seperti bunga Sakura "Reishi (penglihatan roh), kekuatan yang terdapat di mata kiriku ini kemampuan bawaan lahir... kemampuan untuk melihat hati orang lain... pendeknya, kemampuan untuk memahami isi hati hati manusia... apa yang kau dan kak Tao rasakan, apa yang kalian berdua pikirkan dan takutkan, juga bisa kurasakan... apa kau sudah kehilangan akal saking besarnya ketakutanmu?".

"kau meninggalkan istana sejak 3 tahun yang lalu dan menghilang tanpa kabar, sekarang kau muncul dan seenaknya bicara?! apa yang kau pikirkan!? Kau pikir kau berhak ikut campur sekarang?!" ujar Kou Ren mencengkram baju Hanna.

"paling tidak aku masih berhak menegur kalian berdua sebagai adik kalian!? Apa kalian berdua bahkan tak sadar tindakan bodoh kalian berdua!? adalah tugas seorang adik untuk mencegah kakaknya yang akan bertindak bodoh, kan?!" ujar Hanna mendorong Kou Ren, lalu menunjuk Kou Ren dan Tao secara bergantian sambil mengutarakan pemikirannya sendiri.

Kou Ren terkekeh melihat argumen Hanna "sebelumnya, kau terlihat sangat marah padaku... apa itu karena aku ingin memulai perang?".

"karena kau bahkan berniat menggunakan anak-anak dan wanita sebagai pasukanmu... aku bahkan sempat berpikir, apa kau sudah gila?" ujar Hanna menyeringai.

"jika perang tetap terjadi dan itu yang akan kulakukan, memang kau bisa apa? apa kau akan menyuruhku untuk menunggu kerajaan Kouka menyerang kita lebih dulu?" ujar Kou Ren.

"jika kita diserang, tentu aku takkan diam saja, rekanku di pasukan pembebas pasti bergerak tapi selama jalan damai masih bisa ditempuh, kenapa harus mengadakan perang?" ujar Hanna menghunuskan pedangnya ke arah Kou Ren "apapun yang terjadi, aku pasti akan menghentikanmu demi mencegah terjadinya perang, meski itu berarti aku harus membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri...".

"jika kau lakukan itu, kau akan dicap sebagai pengkhianat, kan?".

"aku adalah putri pengkhianat... tak akan ada bedanya jika aku dicap pengkhianat setelah aku membunuhmu, kan?" ujar Hanna menutupi mata kirinya "ini membuatku tahu seperti apa anggapan orang dalam lingkungan istana yang mengetahui apa yang telah ibu kandungku lakukan... karena itulah, aku keluar dari istana karena sejak awal tak seharusnya aku berada disana... aku tidak setebal muka itu sampai tetap tinggal di istana setelah aku tahu kebenaran itu...".

"pada nyatanya, memang benar bibi Maya menghilang karena dia menikah dengan pria yang merupakan rakyat biasa... tapi setelah melakukan pencarian selama bertahun-tahun, ibu yang sangat menyayangi bibi Maya mengadopsimu yang berhasil ditemukan Neguro karena ibu menyayangimu, jadi tak masalah apapun yang terjadi di masa lalu karena aku akan tetap menyayangimu, bagiku kau sudah seperti adik kandungku sendiri, Hanna... apa itu membuatmu harus sampai keluar dari istana?" ujar Tao.

Hanna menyarungkan pedangnya dan menatap Neguro "kelihatannya kau belum memberitahu mereka soal itu... bukankah sudah kuminta untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada mereka saat aku akan pergi dari istana, Neguro?".

"mohon maaf, tuan putri... tapi jika itu saya lakukan, itu berarti saya harus melanggar janji pada mendiang ibu anda yang telah meminta saya untuk tutup mulut..." ujar Neguro berlutut di depan Hanna.

"ya, ampun... kau benar-benar setia pada ibuku, ya..." ujar Hanna tertawa kecil dan menutupi mata kirinya "setelah keluar istana dan bertemu teman-temanku dari pasukan pembebas, aku semakin yakin bahwa tempatku sejak awal adalah di luar istana, dimana aku bisa melangkahkan kakiku kemanapun aku mau sambil melindungi mereka yang ingin kulindungi dan mereka yang kusayangi... seperti sekarang, aku bisa saja memilih dan meninggalkan salah satu setelah aku tahu kebenarannya, tapi aku tak bisa... aku tak ingin jatuh korban baik dari kerajaan Kouka maupun kerajaan Xing...".

"jelaskan apa maksud..." ujar Kou Ren terpotong karena tiba-tiba, ada keributan datang dari belakang mereka.

Tepat di samping kanan mereka, sumber keributan itu muncul dan berpapasan dengan mereka dimana Yona dkk tengah kabur dari kejaran Mizali dan prajuritnya.

* * *

 _Kembali ke beberapa saat yang lalu, Yona &co..._

Yona dan Hak tak bisa menunggu saja, saat Yona bersikeras meminta agar ia bisa ikut pergi untuk menjemput teman-temannya, Veer dan Veera mengawal mereka dan ikut menyusup ke mansion Kou Ren bersama Kyouka. Sesuai dugaan, mereka dihadang oleh Mizali. Veer tidak memberi kesempatan kepada Kyouka sehingga hanya butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi Veer untuk menjatuhkan Mizali.

"kalian ini... bagaimana ceritanya sampai bisa tertangkap?" gerutu Hak pada teman-temannya yang berhasil ia keluarkan.

"sudahlah, Hak" ujar Yona tertawa kecil saat ia memeluk erat Yun yang memeluknya erat sambil minta maaf.

Saat mereka hendak pergi dari sana, Mizali sadar dan memanggil pasukan untuk mengejar mereka.

"kakak?! kau kurang keras memukulnya, kan?!" protes Veera yang mengajak mereka kabur sambil menghalau para prajurit yang menghadang mereka bersama Kyouka dan Veer.

"tunggu, jangan kabur?!" teriak Mizali sambil mengajak beberapa prajurit.

Di tengah jalan, Hak yang tatapan matanya bertemu dengan Hanna menghentikan langkahnya sehingga Yona, Yun dan ke-4 ksatria naga terkejut.

"Hak?" ujar Yona menatap ke arah yang sama dengan Hak, begitu pula ke-4 ksatria naga.

Saat Yona menoleh ke belakang, ia melihat apa yang dilakukan Mizali dan berteriak memperingati Hak. Apa yang terjadi setelahnya begitu cepat, tahu-tahu Hanna sudah melompat memeluk Hak sehingga beberapa anak panah yang dilontarkan oleh Mizali yang seharusnya mengenai Hak, malah mengenai punggung Hanna.

Saat darah Hanna mengenai wajahnya, Hak terbelalak dan menahan tubuh Hanna yang terkulai lemas tepat saat lutut Hanna sudah menyentuh tanah "...Hazuki?".

Mendengar Hak memanggilnya Hazuki, ia tersenyum "akhirnya ada juga yang memanggilku dengan nama asliku... sudah lama sekali, sejak kau memanggil namaku...".


	3. Exiled Prince

**Chapter 3 – Exiled Prince**

 **.**

* * *

 **Summary**

Hak teringat masa kecilnya dimana ia harus kehilangan kedua orang tuanya dengan cara yang tragis tepat 15 tahun yang lalu di musim dingin. Tak disangka, ibu kandungnya menyisakan spiritnya dalam tubuh Hak agar Hak bisa bicara dengan ibunya. Spirit ibunya memberitahunya tentang kenyataan, darah yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya dan adiknya beserta peristiwa apa yang membuat mereka harus kehilangan kedua orang tuanya dan rumah mereka. Hak akhirnya mengerti, kenapa ingatan masa kecilnya tidak bisa ia ingat selama ini, ingatan yang muncul kembali itu tidak seharusnya ia ingat karena itu terlalu menyedihkan...

* * *

Saat lutut Hanna yang terduduk lemas menyentuh tanah, Hak menahan tubuhnya "kenapa...".

"bukan hanya kau yang ingin melindungi... saudara kandungmu..." ujar Hanna tersenyum dan meneteskan air mata saat menyentuh wajah Hak "kakak...".

"apa?" ujar Kou Ren terbelalak, ia bereaksi sama seperti yang lain.

Melihat Hak memeluk Hazuki yang tak sadarkan diri dengan mata terbelalak, para pasukan pembebas mengerubungi Hazuki, Yona dan teman-temannya yang mengurus Hak.

"panahnya beracun?! Apa yang kau pikirkan, dasar brengsek?!" ujar Veer membentak Mizali.

Sementara Veera mencabuti semua anak panah beracun itu dari punggung Hazuki dan Hannie memakaikan bajunya untuk menutupi punggung Hazuki, Kyouka yang naik darah menghajar Mizali tanpa ampun, jika Veer tidak menghentikan Kyouka setelah Kyouka berhasil membuat Mizali tidak berkutik hanya dalam sekali serang, pasti Kyouka tak akan ragu untuk membunuh Mizali.

Sementara Veera dan Hannie menangani luka di tubuh Hazuki, Yona menyadari kondisi Hak yang aneh berusaha menyadarkannya, memegang kedua wajah Hak setelah menyeka darah di wajah Hak "Hak? Jawab aku?! Hak?!".

Mundok memberi tahu kebenarannya "seperti katanya, mereka berdua adalah saudara kandung, Hak dan Hazuki adalah anak kandung putri Maya...".

"tunggu... itu berarti... jika mereka berdua anak-anak putri Maya yang merupakan bibi kami..." ujar Tao menutupi mulutnya.

"benar sekali, mereka blasteran kerajaan Kouka dan kerajaan Xing..." ujar Mundok.

"...bohong, kan? jangan bercanda!?" teriak Kou Ren.

"memangnya siapa yang bercanda... apa yang tetua Mundok katakan adalah kenyataan..." ujar Hazuki yang berpegangan pada lengan Kyouka dan menatap tajam Kou Ren "kau membenci kerajaan Kouka... dan setengah darah itu berada dalam tubuhku... kau pikir aku punya pilihan lain? Selain meninggalkan istana... sebelum kalian tahu itu semua dan berbalik membenciku, apa kau pikir... aku punya pilihan lain?".

"hanya karena hal itu, tidak mungkin aku akan berbalik membencimu, Hanna?!" ujar Tao meneteskan air mata dan memeluk erat Hazuki.

"kau mungkin tidak, kak Tao... karena itu, aku sangat menyayangimu dan aku tak bisa membencimu..." ujar Hazuki tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Tao "bahkan setelah aku tahu apa yang terjadi 15 tahun yang lalu... apa yang dilakukan oleh kerajaan Xing... pada kedua orang tuaku...".

"apa maksud ucapanmu, Hanna?" ujar Kou Ren.

Hak menutupi kedua matanya dengan telapak tangan kanannya yang bergetar "benar... kenapa aku bisa lupa... tepat 15 tahun yang lalu, prajurit kerajaan Xing... di depan mata kami, mereka semua...".

"ini jarum bius, jadi dia hanya tertidur..." ujar Hazuki menusukkan jarum pada Hak sehingga Hak tertidur "apa yang kami lihat saat itu memang bukan sesuatu yang pantas dilihat oleh anak-anak... saat itu orang tua kami sedang pergi sehingga bibi Yuki dan paman Ruka yang tinggal bersama kami untuk menjaga kami berdua, karena mengira mereka berdua sebagai ayah dan ibu, keduanya dibunuh oleh bawahan tentara kerajaan Xing... paman Ruka dipotong-potong tubuhnya... kepalanya terjatuh tepat di bawah cermin... tangannya... kakinya... darah memenuhi ruangan itu dan potongan tubuhnya berserakan di dalam kamar... saat aku berteriak keras, bibi Yuki yang menemukan kami langsung membawa kami kabur tapi hal sama terjadi...".

Melihat Hak bicara dengan sorot mata kosong seperti boneka rusak barusan, Yona meneteskan air mata, mendekapkan kepala Hak ke dadanya dan berbisik lirih "Hak, sudahlah... jangan kau ingat lagi...".

"apa-apaan itu..." ujar Kou Ren menatap Hazuki tak percaya, lalu menatap Neguro dan Yotaka "cepat tangkap Hanna... putri Yona dan rombongannya, kalian boleh pergi, tapi tinggalkan pria itu untuk kami interogasi...".

"tidak akan?!" sahut Yona.

"kenapa? tak masalah jika hanya satu yang hilang, kan? lagipula jika benar Hanna dan pria itu bersaudara, berarti mereka tetap masuk dalam keluarga kerajaan Xing, dan kami lebih berhak atas mereka...".

"tak masalah jika hanya satu yang hilang? Apa kau bisa katakan hal yang sama, jika satu yang hilang adalah adikmu?" ujar Yona mendekap erat Hak dan menatap lekat Kou Ren "dia adalah milikku, jika aku tak bisa melindungi mereka yang sudah kuanggap sebagai keluargaku sendiri dalam kekacauan ini, itu berarti menginjak harga diriku sebagai putri kerajaan Kouka...".

Saat Kou Ren terdiam setelah ucapan Yona, Hazuki membentengi mereka "percuma saja... asal kau tahu, tidak ada gunanya kau ikut membawanya, karena dia tak ingat kejadian itu sebelum bertemu denganku".

"apa itu bukan kelakar saja untuk menutupi kebohongan kalian?" tanya Kou Ren.

"jika kau pikir kami berbohong, maka... lihatlah apa yang terjadi... dengan mata kepala kalian sendiri..." ujar Hazuki menatap mereka semua dengan mata kirinya yang bersinar "tatap mata kiriku...".

Mereka semua menyaksikan ilusi, apa yang terjadi 15 tahun yang lalu.

* * *

 _Hak's POV..._

* * *

Rasanya sekelilingku tiba-tiba jadi gelap, seperti ada yang menutup mataku ketika aku merasa merahnya darah Hazuki yang melebar, memenuhi pandanganku dengan warna merah. Warna merah darah itu terlihat selaras dengan warna rambut Hazuki... dan ibu... warna merah tua dari bunga Tsubaki yang mekar di musim dingin, mengingatkanku pada kenangan terakhirku yang kudapatkan dari mendiang kedua orang tuaku di musim dingin yang menyakitkan... itu terlalu menyedihkan untuk diingat, karena itu aku melupakannya... saat aku harus kehilangan orang-orang yang berharga bagiku tanpa aku bisa berbuat apa-apa... aku benar-benar tak berguna...

"jangan berpikir begitu..."

Aku terkejut saat aku menoleh ke belakang, berdiri sosok yang sama persis dengan Hazuki, yang membedakan hanyalah kedua mata birunya yang sama persis denganku, mungkinkah...

"memang benar mungkinkah itu..."

Aku tak dapat menahan air mataku dan memeluknya erat "ibu..."

"wah, sekarang baru aku merasa dipeluk anakku sendiri... padahal biasanya kau kugendong sejak kecil... terakhir aku melihatmu, kau masih kecil sekali..." ujar ibuku memegang kedua wajahku dan mengadu dahi, senyumannya begitu indah meskipun air matanya berlinang, tanpa diberitahu pun aku sadar itu air mata kebahagiaan "aku sangat senang sekali melihatmu tumbuh menjadi pria yang baik dan kuat... kau tumbuh menjadi pria yang tampan seperti ayahmu"

"maafkan aku, ibu... aku..."

"Hak, orang tua tidak memerlukan alasan untuk melindungi anak mereka... terlebih kau masih kecil saat itu, jadi jangan salahkan dirimu atas apa yang tak kau inginkan terjadi pada kami... aku hanya akan meminta kau ingat satu hal, jangan sampai kau salah memilih antara apa yang berharga bagimu dan apa yang kau inginkan... jangan memilih kematian demi melindungi dia yang kau sayangi, karena itu akan sangat menyakitkan bagi mereka yang kau tinggalkan... jika dia memang berharga, maka jangan pernah lepaskan dia... sekarang, dengarkan aku baik-baik... ini tentang apa yang terjadi pada saat kau dan Hazuki lahir..."

"apa itu?"

"apa kalian pernah mendengar tentang suku penunggang naga atau Lung Fung Toi?"

Begitu aku menggelengkan kepala, ibu menghela napas "sepertinya Mundok tak memberitahu apapun padamu, ya..."

Setelah itu, ibu menjelaskan sejarah singkat tentang suku penunggang naga, sejarah yang ada di Kekaisaran Kai Utara, asal mula para nomaden. Para nomaden awalnya adalah sebuah klan Oni yang besar, tapi karena hidup bercampur dengan manusia, hanya sedikit dari mereka yang merupakan Oni dengan garis darah keturunan murni. Mereka yang merupakan Oni darah murni terbagi dalam klan keluarga besar Oni darah murni, yakni Yukimura, Azuma dan Amakusa. Di setiap klan, terdapat perbedaan dan ciri khas mereka masing-masing dan di antara ketiga klan itu, yang paling kuat adalah klan Amakusa yang merupakan peranakan campuran Oni dengan Hanatsuki atau Miko yang berasal dari suku penunggang naga, yaitu keluarga ahli mantra yang memuja naga. Berbeda dengan klan Yukimura yang bersikap netral dan mengasingkan diri dari dunia luar, klan Azuma yang radikal cenderung berpindah-pindah dan mereka adalah leluhur dari kelompok nomaden di Kekaisaran Kai Utara.

"mengenai apa itu Hanatsuki, tanyakan saja pada adikmu, karena sama seperti ibu, adikmu juga Hanatsuki..."

"berarti, aku dan Hazuki..."

"benar, kalian adalah keturunan klan Amakusa... tepatnya dari ayah kalian... 19 tahun yang lalu pada bulan Agustus, saat aku melahirkan kalian, malam itu bulan purnama berubah menjadi merah seperti darah... karena anak yang kulahirkan adalah kembar laki-laki dan perempuan, kalian berdua kami beri nama Hak dan Hazuki... Lung Fung Toi adalah legenda dari tempat asal ayahmu, dimana jika ada anak kembar laki-laki dan perempuan yang lahir sepertimu dan Hazuki, mereka akan dianggap sebagai penjelmaan naga (laki-laki) dan phoenix (perempuan), kembar macam ini dianggap sangat istimewa karena dianggap membawa keberuntungan... tapi jika lahir di klan Oni, lain lagi... kami berdua sebagai orang tua kalian harus siap bertaruh nyawa karena jika ada Lung Fung Toi lahir di keluarga klan Oni, mereka berdua akan dirasuki oleh hewan gaib... biasanya hewan gaib yang akan datang merasuki Lung Fun Toi memiliki unsur yang bertolak belakang dengan unsur yang kalian miliki... sejak dulu, wanita dipercaya sebagai 'Yin' sedangkan pria dipercaya sebagai 'Yang' sehingga yang merasuki Hazuki adalah Suzaku yang memiliki unsur 'Yang'... dan yang merasukimu adalah Kokuryu yang memiliki unsur 'Yin'... Kokuryu terlalu kuat untuk ditahan oleh tubuhmu yang masih anak-anak, tapi sekali hewan gaib merasuki seseorang, ia hanya bisa dipisahkan jika seseorang itu sudah mati atau ada wadah lain yang bisa kami jadikan sebagai tempat menampung hewan gaib itu.. tapi kami tak bisa mengorbankan orang lain untuk menyelamatkan anak kami sehingga hanya ada satu cara bagi kami, memasukkan hewan gaib kedua dengan unsur yang berlawanan... Raijuu yang merasuki ayahmu bisa menahan segel Kokuryu dalam tubuhmu, tapi sebagai gantinya ayahmu menjadi manusia biasa karena ia mentransfer Raijuu padamu... untungnya tubuhmu bisa menampung mereka berdua karena kau masih keturunan Oni darah murni, ayahmu yang blasteran Kekaisaran Kai Utara dan Kerajaan Kouka adalah pangeran klan Oni...".

Setelah mendapat penjelasan dari ibu, aku mengerti satu hal... sama seperti ke-4 ksatria naga yang ditakuti sekaligus dicari karena kekuatan mereka, ibu dan ayah kami menyegel kekuatan beserta ingatan kami karena tak ingin kami dalam bahaya.

"maafkan kami... aku dan ayahmu sangat bahagia saat kalian berdua lahir, tapi... kami merasa takut kalau kau atau adikmu berpikir, andai kalian tidak terlahir sebagai anak kami, mungkin kalian akan lebih bahagia..."

Aku tersenyum dan memeluk ibu sekali lagi "ibu, jangan pernah berpikir kalau kami menderita karena kalian berdua... aku justru sangat bersyukur karena aku memiliki orang tua yang sangat hebat dan baik seperti kalian berdua... aku justru berterima kasih, karena kau melahirkanku... terima kasih banyak atas semua kasih sayang yang kalian berikan... aku menyayangimu...".

Yang bisa kuingat setelah itu adalah air mata ibu yang berlinang saat memelukku erat sebelum sosok ibu menghilang seperti kunang-kunang di tengah kegelapan yang terasa begitu sunyi dan menenangkan. Saat aku ingin menutup mataku karena mengantuk, kurasakan tanah di bawah kakiku berpijak runtuh. Ketika aku berpikir untuk menutup mata saja, mereka berdua muncul dan berusaha menarikku.

* * *

 _Hak's POV End..._


	4. Last Snow Camellia's Blooming

**Chapter 4 – Last Snow Camellia's Blooming**

 **.**

* * *

 **Summary**

Musim dingin, saatnya bunga Tsubaki mekar. Saat itu pula Hak dan Hazuki kehilangan kedua orang tua kandungnya tepat di depan mata mereka sendiri. Mundok dan Neguro mendapatkan mandat dari Maya, ibu kandung Hak dan Hazuki untuk menjaga mereka berdua, tapi keduanya terpaksa melepaskan Hak dan Hazuki yang telah tumbuh dewasa.

* * *

Reishi, pada awalnya itu adalah kemampuan untuk menguasai hati dan permasalahan orang lain tanpa melihat dan mendengar apapun, sehingga orang itu bisa ikut melihat dan merasakan hati manusia selain dirinya, kekuatan yang bisa digunakan untuk mempengaruhi orang lain tapi semakin kuat kemampuan orang itu, semakin tinggi kemungkinan hatinya ikut terhanyut. Jika si pemilik kekuatan bisa mengendalikannya, itu bukan masalah seperti Hazuki yang menyadari bahwa jika ingatan dan perasaan orang lain bisa ia dapatkan dengan atau tanpa ia inginkan maka ia juga bisa menyampaikannya pada orang lain, melalui mata kirinya yang merah.

.

 _15 tahun yang lalu..._

Seorang wanita yang pinang dibelah dua dengan Hazuki terlihat menyusuri pekarangan kuil di atas pegunungan yang bersalju, yang membedakannya dengan Hazuki hanya warna bola mata biru wanita itu yang persis seperti mata Hak. Saat Yona dan yang lain merasa kagum melihat betapa cantiknya wanita itu, Kou Ren dan Tao bisa langsung mengenali wanita itu sebagai bibi mereka, Maya.

" _sosoknya yang terlihat begitu lembut dan rapuh itu begitu cantik... jadi itu putri Maya, ibu kandung Hak dan Hazuki juga bibi putri Tao dan putri Kou Ren..."_.

"Hakuya? Kemana dia..." ujar Maya.

"ibu, ayah dan kakak ada di belakang kuil dan kalau ibu tak datang dalam 5 menit lagi, bisa-bisa kakak mati beneran..." ujar Hazuki yang masih kecil.

Mendengar ucapan Hazuki, Maya refleks berlari setelah menggendong Hazuki.

Maya terkejut melihat Hak yang masih kecil digantung terbalik di pohon sambil mengayunkan pedang kayu "sayang!? apa yang kau lakukan pada Hak!?".

Pria yang pinang dibelah dua dengan Hak, bedanya hanya warna matanya yang unik, yang tak lain adalah ayah kandung Hak dan Hazuki dimana warna matanya menurun pada Hazuki.

"ya, seperti yang kau lihat, aku hanya melatih anak kita, dia sendiri yang minta..." ujar Hakuya menunjuk Hak dan menurunkan pedang kayunya.

Maya menyerahkan Hazuki pada Hakuya dan menggendong Hak selagi Hakuya melepaskan tali yang mengikat Hak "tetap saja... Hak masih 4 tahun, kan? dia masih terlalu kecil, aku tak melarangmu melatih anak kita tapi tunggu dia sedikit lebih besar...".

"jangan terlalu dimanja... di usia 16 tahun sebagai upacara kedewasaan di tempatku, aku dibuang ke pegunungan paling ujung daerah Kekaisaran Kai Utara yang terjal, liar dan paling dingin selama musim dingin berlangsung dan aku berhasil bertahan hidup..." ujar Hakuya melipat tangan.

"tolong jangan samakan orang biasa denganmu... eng? Hak, kenapa ada luka? kau berkelahi lagi?" ujar Maya memeriksa tubuh Hak.

Hak yang digendong Maya menunjuk Hazuki yang digendong oleh Hakuya "itu salah mereka sendiri, siapa suruh mereka menganggu Hazuki?".

"saat aku mengacuhkan mereka yang mengejekku karena warna mataku, mereka menarik rambutku, jadi kakak marah pada mereka dan lagi-lagi mereka semua babak belur dihajar kakak" ujar Hazuki mendongak pada Hakuya.

"hoo... anak-anak mana yang menarik rambutmu ini?" ujar Hakuya tersenyum dengan aura yang mengerikan.

"sayang, hentikan... auramu mengerikan..." ujar Maya lalu menghela napas "dasar, nggak kau atau ayahmu, sama saja... sama-sama berdarah panas".

"tapi kata ayah, sebagai laki-laki, aku harus kuat dan menjaga orang yang kusayangi seperti ibu dan Hazuki..." ujar Hak menggenggam lengan Maya.

Mendengar ucapan Hak, Maya tersenyum lebar "dasar... kau bisa jadi kakak yang overprotektif pada adik-adikmu nanti".

"bu, kenapa kata adiknya jamak? kan adikku cuma satu" tanya Hak.

"tunggu, dokter bilang apa tadi padamu?" tanya Hakuya.

"aku hamil lagi, sudah 3 bulan~" ujar Maya yang sontak membuat Hak, Hazuki dan Hakuya bersorak serentak sehingga Maya tertawa melihat reaksi keluarganya yang kompak.

Saat tiba di kuil, Hakuya dan Maya kedatangan tamu sehingga mereka menaruh Hak dan Hazuki di kamar sebelah. Karena rambut Hazuki berantakan, Hak menyuruhnya duduk dan menyisir rambutnya.

"sudah warna mataku beda warna begini, warna rambutku juga merah begini, wajar saja jadi bulan-bulanan anak-anak di sekelilingku" ujar Hazuki yang memainkan poninya.

"jangan pedulikan ucapan mereka, warna mata dan rambutmu itu unik, lagipula kau juga manis makanya mereka yang iri padamu jadi mengejekmu, seharusnya kau lebih percaya diri..." ujar Hak yang menata rambut Hazuki, memicingkan mata "tapi kau sendiri terlihat sangat santai... meski aku tahu sih, itu kan karena wajah poker facemu yang turunan dari ibu...".

"soalnya marah itu memerlukan tenaga, aku lebih suka hidup tenang dan tentram seperti ibu, tak seperti kakak dan ayah yang berdarah panas...".

"lidah tajammu sama persis dengan ibu..." ujar Hak menggelitiki Hazuki sehingga Hazuki yang merasa kegelian jadi menggeliat di lantai.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang wanita bermata ungu berambut putih lurus masuk dan menyapa mereka. Melihat posisi Hak dan Hazuki, wanita itu tertawa geli "Oshikura Manju?".

"bukan..." ujar Hak berbaring di lantai dengan posisi telentang ditindih Hazuki saat keduanya tengah bergulat.

"apa bibi Yuki akan menginap disini?" tanya Hazuki sambil duduk di atas badan Hak.

"Hazuki, cepat minggir!? berat, tahu!?" protes Hak.

Pria berambut hitam dan bermata coklat masuk dan menggendong Hazuki "yo, bocah-bocah, karena ayah dan ibu kalian ada kerjaan, jadi sementara waktu kalian dengan kami dulu, ya".

"lho? ayah dan ibu mau kemana?" tanya Hazuki.

"mereka akan segera kembali setelah pekerjaan mereka selesai, jadi tunggu saja... omong-omong, selamat ya, kalian akan dapat adik~" ujar Yuki.

Saat bermain di pekarangan, melihat salju mulai turun, Hak mengajak Hazuki pulang ke rumah "kita minta bibi Yuki masak oden saja malam ini...".

"kalau ibu sudah pulang, kita minta ibu saja...".

"dasar manja, baru juga ditinggal sebentar".

"habisnya, aku selalu cemas jika ayah dan ibu pergi bekerja seperti sekarang, kuharap mereka tak terlibat sesuatu yang berbahaya...".

Saat mereka berdua pulang ke rumah, suasana rumah begitu hening seperti tak ada siapapun di dalam rumah. Begitu Hak membuka pintu salah satu kamar, ia terkejut saat melihat seisi ruangan itu dipenuhi oleh warna merah cipratan darah. Melihat potongan tubuh Ruka yang berserakan di kamar, Hak dan Hazuki malah masuk ke dalam dan mulai menyusun potongan tubuh Ruka.

"darahnya banyak sekali, paman pasti kesakitan..." ujar Hazuki menyelimuti tubuh Ruka.

"...apa yang kalian lakukan!? anak-anak gila ini..." ujar bayangan hitam yang muncul di udara hingga terlihat sosoknya mengenakan jubah hitam dengan sabit besar di tangannya, terlihat tangannya yang hanya berupa kerangka menunjuk Hak dan Hazuki "orang itu kan sudah meninggal?! biarpun kalian susun tubuhnya, dia takkan hidup lagi".

"om siapa?" ujar Hak disambung Hazuki "iya, muncul tiba-tiba terus tangannya kok cuma tulang?".

"aku yang gila atau anak-anak ini yang terlalu polos?" gerutu makhluk itu melayang di depan Hak dan Hazuki "kalian anak-anak yang aneh... tidak hanya bisa melihatku, kalian juga tidak takut padaku? aku ini Shinigami (dewa kematian)...".

"ayah kita lebih seram kalau marah" ujar Hazuki.

"benar" angguk Hak.

Saat Hazuki bertanya pada Shinigami tentang apa artinya kematian, Shinigami itu tertawa kecil "rupanya kalian hanya belum mengerti tentang apa itu kematian? Wajar sih, masih terlalu kecil bagi kalian untuk mengetahui apa itu kematian...".

Setelah Shinigami itu memberitahu apa itu kematian, Shinigami menghilang tanpa jejak dan Hazuki menangis keras mengetahui ia tidak bisa bertemu Ruka lagi. Yuki yang masuk ke dalam terkejut, tapi ia langsung membawa Hak dan Hazuki keluar rumah begitu ia merasakan ada bahaya yang datang. Tiba-tiba, Hazuki dan Hak terlempar dari tangan Yuki yang tertusuk beberapa tombak dari belakang. Hazuki dan Hak tak bisa bergerak karena shock saat melihat tubuh Yuki ditembus beberapa tombak muncul dari bawah, menusuk seluruh tubuhnya.

"Hak... Hazuki... lari... cepat lari!?" teriak Yuki menatap mereka saat mengarahkan tangannya ke arah mereka dengan tubuh berlumuran darah.

Saat tangan Yuki terkulai lemas dan sorot matanya berubah menjadi kosong, Hak menarik tangan Hazuki "turuti apa yang diberitahu bibi Yuki!?".

"tidak!? Bibi Yuki masih didalam, kak!?".

"apa kau tak lihat?! Shinigami itu muncul lagi, ia menjemput bibi Yuki... itu berarti bibi Yuki sudah mati...".

"aku juga lihat!? tapi kita mau lari kemana, kak?" isak Hazuki menyeka air matanya.

Saat mereka berdua berlari keluar rumah, mereka melihat desa tempat mereka tinggal terbakar. Rumah mereka adalah kuil di atas pegunungan dimana mereka dapat melihat situasi desa dari atas sini.

"lari... itu yang dikatakan bibi Yuki, kan? kita bisa lari kemanapun, asalkan kita tetap hidup!? jika kita mati, kita takkan bisa bertemu ayah dan ibu lagi, kan?" ujar Hak mengulurkan tangannya pada Hazuki yang menyeka air matanya dan meraih tangan Hak.

Keduanya berlari menyusuri desa yang terbakar, sampai akhirnya seorang tentara berkuda menemukan mereka.

"hoho... mirip sekali dengan mereka berdua, kecuali warna mata mereka yang tertukar... setelah lewat beberapa tahun sejak ia kabur, wajar jika sudah ada anak yang mereka miliki" ujar pria itu menghunuskan pedangnya.

Saat pria itu mengayunkan pedangnya, Hakuya menangkisnya dengan tombaknya "apakah prajurit kerajaan Xing memang punya hobi membunuh anak-anak, Lou!?".

"anak-anak, cepat kemari?!" ujar Maya yang berada di belakang mereka.

"Maya, cepat bawa anak-anak lari?!" ujar Hakuya menyerahkan pedangnya pada Maya setelah ia menendang Lou hingga Lou terlempar beberapa meter.

"bagaimana denganmu?" ujar Maya menggendong Hazuki yang menangis sambil memeluknya erat.

"pergilah" ujar Hakuya mengecup dahi Maya.

"pastikan kau kembali padaku" ujar Maya mencium Hakuya dan pergi sambil membawa Hak dan Hazuki.

"ibu, kembali!? ayah, lari?!" ujar Hazuki mengulurkan tangannya ke belakang.

Tepat di kaki bukit yang menghadap desa, saat Hak dan Maya melihat ke arah yang dilihat Hazuki, terlihat jelas di tepi desa diterangi oleh api yang membakar rumah di desa, beberapa prajurit menusukkan tombak ke punggung Hakuya dan Lou menebasnya. Maya memalingkan wajahnya sambil menahan air matanya.

Setibanya di atas gunung, Maya menyembunyikan Hak dan Hazuki di semak-semak "diamlah disini, jangan bersuara, jangan menangis, dan jangan keluar apapun yang terjadi... Hak, kau kakaknya, tepati janjimu pada ayahmu, sebagai laki-laki kau harus melindungi orang yang kau sayangi...".

Saat Hazuki menangis, Hak menutup mulut Hazuki dan mengangguk.

"bukankah saya sudah memperingatkan anda sebelum anda pergi meninggalkan kerajaan Xing, tuan putri Maya? jangan pergi jika anda tak ingin menderita..." ujar Lou saat ia berhasil menyusul Maya.

"sayangnya, tidak pernah sekalipun aku menderita selama aku berada di sisi Hakuya dan aku tak pernah menyesali pilihanku... karena pada nyatanya, kaulah yang membuatku menderita, seperti sekarang..." ujar Maya mengacungkan katana ke arah Lou sambil menangis.

"sebagai putri kerajaan Xing, anda diperbolehkan mempelajari 18 seni wajib militer, dan saya yang mendapat kehormatan untuk menjadi lawan anda... sudah lama sekali, sejak terakhir kali kita beradu pedang, tuan putri..." ujar Lou berlari dan mengayunkan tombaknya.

Selama beberapa saat, Maya dan Lou beradu pedang dan tombak hingga akhirnya Lou jatuh tersungkur ke tanah karena Hakuya menusuk Lou tepat di jantungnya dari belakang "jika kau ingin membunuhku, pastikan kau penggal dulu kepalaku, bodoh...".

Maya mengayunkan pedangnya ke bawah sehingga darah Lou terlempar dari katananya dan menghampiri Hakuya "Hakuya, kau...".

"Maya, kandunganmu..." ujar Hakuya menunjuk darah yang keluar dari balik rok dan mengalir ke kaki Maya yang menangis sambil memegangi perutnya "maafkan aku...".

Hakuya memeluk Maya dan berbisik "akulah yang seharusnya minta maaf karena aku datang terlambat... dan maaf... karena aku harus menyusul anak kita...".

Maya memeluknya dan menangis histeris melihat Hakuya menghembuskan napas terakhirnya, setelah Hakuya menepati janjinya kembali menemuinya meski beberapa tombak dan panah menancap di tubuhnya.

Lou tertawa sebelum menyeringai "meski aku akan mati dan tak bisa membawamu bersamaku, paling tidak aku bisa mengirim pria Oni yang menghasutmu itu... dan anak-anakmu...".

Saat Maya menoleh ke belakang, Maya terkejut melihat seorang prajurit Xing bawahan Lou menarik kedua anaknya keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka. Karena melindungi Hazuki, Hak terkena pukulan yang cukup keras di kepalanya. Melihat Hak jatuh ke arahnya dengan kepala berlumuran darah, Hazuki menangis keras. Anehnya, saat Hazuki menatap prajurit itu, prajurit itu menggelepar kesakitan di tanah hingga akhirnya dia tak bergerak lagi. Maya langsung mengetahui kalau itu adalah perbuatan Hazuki, tepatnya mata kiri Hazuki yang berwarna merah.

"jangan nangis, dasar cengeng..." ujar Hak memegang wajah Hazuki sehingga Hazuki yang lega memeluknya sambil menangis "kukira kau sudah mati...".

"jangan membunuhku seenaknya, dong..." ujar Hak bersandar pada Hazuki.

Sayangnya apa yang terjadi tadi dilihat oleh beberapa prajurit, sehingga para prajurit Lou melontarkan anak panahnya, semua anak panah itu mengenai punggung Maya yang melindungi Hazuki dan Hak.

Sambil mendekap erat Hak dan Hazuki, Maya tersenyum dengan lembut "tak apa-apa... jangan takut... orang jahat itu sudah pergi...".

Tiba-tiba, para prajurit yang tadi memanah Maya tumbang karena dibunuh pasukan Neguro.

Setelah memastikan Lou sudah mati, Neguro menghampiri Maya "tuan putri Maya?!".

"Neguro..." ujar Maya terbaring lemas sambil memeluk Hak.

Neguro menjelaskan bahwa ia bergegas ke tempat Maya berada setelah ia tahu kalau Lou seenaknya menggerakkan pasukannya untuk mencelakai Maya "ucapan maaf sebanyak apapun tak akan cukup untuk menebus apa yang terjadi malam ini...".

"Neguro, lupakan apa yang terjadi malam ini dan tolong rahasiakan apa yang dilakukan Lou malam ini pada siapapun termasuk pada Sophia, cepat kabur sebelum pasukan dari suku angin tiba... jika kau merasa bersalah padaku, tolong bawa putriku, pertemukan dia dengan Sophia... dan tolong sampaikan pesanku pada Sophia, maafkan aku..." ujar Maya tersenyum "jika setelah ini putriku tak ingat apa yang terjadi malam ini, bisa kau berjanji padaku? rahasiakan apa yang terjadi malam ini pada putriku termasuk identitasnya... tolong jaga dia dan sayangi dia, seperti kau menjagaku... sampai nanti datang seseorang yang bisa menjaganya... maaf, karena sampai akhir hidupku, aku selalu merepotkanmu...".

Neguro menundukkan kepala dan mengepalkan tangannya "sesuai keinginan anda, tuan putri... seharusnya sayalah yang meminta maaf... maaf, karena tak bisa menyelamatkan anda...".

"tak masalah bagiku, Neguro... asalkan anakku masih hidup..." ujar Maya memegang wajah Hazuki dan menyeka air mata Hazuki "maafkan ibu... karena ibu harus meninggalkanmu begitu cepat... aku mencintaimu, Hazuki...".

Saat tangan Maya terkulai lemas dan sorot mata Maya menjadi kosong, terdengar peluit disertai teriakan peringatan dari salah satu prajurit "prajurit suku angin sebentar lagi tiba di tempat ini!?".

Mendengar peringatan prajurit itu, Neguro naik ke atas kuda dan memacu kudanya setelah menyelimuti Hazuki dengan mantelnya.

"paman, turunkan aku?! Ibu dan kakak... mereka masih disana!?" ronta Hazuki.

"maaf... tapi ibu dan kakakmu..." ujar Neguro menggertakkan giginya, seolah tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya _"aku bersumpah, tuan putri Maya... aku pasti akan melindungi apa yang anda tinggalkan..."_.

Setibanya di tempat itu, Mundok menemukan jasad Maya tengah mendekap Hak tepat di samping pohon Tsubaki, bunga Tsubaki berguguran di dekatnya, seolah mendoakan kepergian Maya. Merahnya warna rambut dan darah Maya yang selaras dengan kelopak bunga Tsubaki yang berguguran membuatnya terlihat seperti bunga Tsubaki yang mekar di atas salju yang putih, bunga Tsubaki raksasa yang mekar untuk terakhir kalinya. Mundok berlutut di hadapan jasad Maya dan menundukkan kepala, menyalahkan dirinya yang terlambat datang, yang bisa terucap hanyalah kata maaf.

"...ibu..." bisik Hak meneteskan air mata dengan sorot mata yang kosong.

Mundok yang mendengar suara Hak segera menarik Hak dari dekapan Maya _"masih bernapas!?"_.

Keesokan harinya, saat Mundok berdiri di depan makam Hakuya dan Maya, ia menggendong Hak yang dibalut perban tengah tertidur _"apa yang harus kukatakan pada anak ini jika ia bertanya kemana kalian berdua..."_.

"Mundok, tak perlu khawatir soal itu karena aku sudah menyegel ingatannya beserta kekuatannya dengan kekuatan terakhirku" ujar arwah Maya yang muncul tepat di hadapan Mundok "jangan salahkan dirimu karena kau tak datang tepat waktu... sebagai gantinya, tolong rahasiakan identitas aslinya dan jagalah dia sebagai cucumu, agar ia tumbuh menjadi anak yang kuat... sampai kelak, ia bisa memilih jalannya sendiri dan bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri... terima kasih banyak atas semua pertolongan yang kau berikan pada kami, Mundok... selamat tinggal...".

Senyuman yang begitu lembut dari sosok Maya yang menghilang setelahnya, entah kenapa terasa memilukan sehingga Mundok meneteskan air mata "aku berjanji, tuan putri Maya... akan kuberikan nama 'Son' pada putramu dan akan kupenuhi permintaan terakhirmu...".

Setelahnya, terlihat bagaimana nasib keduanya di tempat yang terpisah.

Saat Neguro membawa Hazuki ke kastil Kyuu, Neguro hanya memberitahu bahwa Maya meninggal karena serangan para perampok di desanya dan merahasiakan apa yang dilakukan Lou. Melihat Hazuki menangis dengan sorot mata yang kosong, Sophia hanya bisa menangis sambil memeluk erat Hazuki. Sophia yang merasa kalau Hazuki sangat mirip dengan Maya, mengangkat Hazuki sebagai putrinya untuk mengenang Maya juga sebagai penebusan atas apa yang telah menimpa Maya, demi Hazuki "mulai sekarang, namamu Hanna...".

Saat diperkenalkan pada Kou Ren dan Tao, Tao yang ceria bisa membuka hati Hazuki dan Kou Ren yang dewasa menjaga Hazuki dengan baik. Sementara itu di kastil Hiryuu, Mundok bertemu dengan seorang wanita berambut hitam lurus bermata ungu, keduanya bicara di tempat peristirahatan terakhir raja Hiryuu.

Selepas berdoa, wanita itu menoleh ke arah Mundok "tanpa kuberitahu, kurasa kau sudah tahu siapa pelaku penyerangan desa Hiouin, kan?".

"benar... itu ulah para pasukan kerajaan Xing... nona In Ha, apakah memang saya harus berdiam diri saja dan menutup mata atas peristiwa kali ini? tuan putri Maya tak hanya keguguran, bahkan putri Maya dan Hakuya kehilangan nyawa mereka berdua, tapi kenapa...".

"pikirkan apa yang terjadi jika hal ini sampai ke telinga Yu Hon... baru 2 tahun setelah apa yang terjadi di kerajaan Xing, kau lupa? Dia mengatakan bahwa ia telah melepaskan para tahanan, nyatanya ia melemparkan kepala mereka semua ke depan gerbang kastil... Maya juga marah besar saat itu tapi ia tak bisa melakukan apapun... kali ini ia tahu apa yang bisa ia lakukan, mencegah agar kejadian ini tak jadi pemicu perang..." ujar In Ha menepuk bahu Mundok yang berlutut "aku tahu pasti ini berat bagimu, Mundok... selain kehilangan Hakuya sebagai calon penerusmu, dia juga sudah seperti anak laki-lakimu sendiri, kan? tapi sebagai putra kandung Hakuya dan Maya, pastilah ia akan tumbuh sebagai prajurit yang kuat... meski putriku bukan Hanatsuki, takdir yang berat juga ia miliki...".

"nona In Ha, meski anda sebagai ibunya adalah Hanatsuki, tapi kenapa putri anda...".

In Ha tersenyum simpul "Mundok, meski ibunya Hanatsuki, belum tentu putrinya akan menjadi Hanatsuki, sebab Hanatsuki hanya terlahir pada bulan Agustus di malam bulan purnama, dimana bulan bersinar merah sebagai tanda lahirnya Hanatsuki... itulah sebabnya, putriku Yona bukanlah Hanatsuki meski aku adalah Hanatsuki seperti Maya... setiap Hanatsuki terlahir dengan tanda lahir berbentuk bunga yang besar terukir di tubuh kami dan mengemban tugas kami masing-masing, dengan kekuatan mereka sebagai gantinya... kesampingkan putriku, apa adiknya belum ditemukan?".

Mundok menggelengkan kepala "saya masih melakukan pencarian di daerah sekitar, tapi tak saya temukan meski hanya jasadnya".

Pemandangan berganti, ini terjadi beberapa saat setelah Hak mengembalikan nama 'Son' pada Mundok.

Mundok meletakkan bunga di makam kedua orang tua Hak dan Hazuki, lalu berdoa "maafkan aku, tuan putri Maya... aku merasa telah melanggar janjiku... seharusnya dia tak kulepaskan tapi anak macan itu telah menjadi macan dewasa...".

Sementara itu, Hazuki yang berlari di tengah kegelapan malam di lorong kastil, ditemukan oleh Neguro saat Hazuki hendak kabur.

"tuan putri, kenapa anda ingin pergi? anda tak boleh meninggalkan kastil sesuka hati anda..." ujar Neguro yang terhenti langkahnya saat Hazuki menatapnya tajam dengan mata kanannya, dimana perban melilit mata kiri dan kepalanya.

"sejak awal tidak seharusnya aku berada disini, Neguro... kau yang paling tahu itu, bukan? tidak peduli setragis apapun peristiwa yang menimpaku dimana aku harus kehilangan orang tuaku di depan mataku, itu tidak mengubah kenyataan kalau aku adalah putri pengkhianat... bukankah itu yang kalian pikirkan?" ujar Hazuki mengacungkan katana ke arah Neguro.

"rupanya anda sudah ingat semuanya..." ujar Neguro menutup mata sesaat, sebelum akhirnya ia berlutut di depan Hazuki "saya berpikir, alasan apapun bisa saya gunakan, jika itu demi melindungi anda... demi menepati janji yang saya buat pada tuan putri Maya serta sumpah yang saya tujukan pada diri saya sendiri untuk melindungi anda... saya telah gagal melindungi tuan putri Maya, tapi setidaknya anda... jika anda memerlukan alasan untuk tetap disini, maka tolong jadikan alasan ini sebagai alasan anda... bahwa ada orang yang membutuhkan anda disini...".

Hazuki menurunkan pedangnya "kau tepati janjimu pada ibuku, menyimpan semuanya selama bertahun-tahun... apa karena kau mencintai ibuku?".

"terlepas dari apa yang saya rasakan pada tuan putri Maya atau janji yang saya buat pada tuan putri Maya dan diri saya sendiri, saya ingin melindungi anda karena anda adalah putri kandung tuan putri Maya... apakah alasan itu tak cukup untuk menahan anda?".

"Neguro, angkat kepalamu..." ujar Hazuki yang menyarungkan pedangnya dan memeluk Neguro "terima kasih... kau jangan merasa bersalah setelah aku pergi dari sini, sebab kau sudah menepati janjimu pada ibuku... jadi tidak apa-apa, ceritakan saja semuanya pada kak Kou Ren dan kak Tao... sebagai putrinya, aku bisa katakan dengan yakin, jika mendiang ibu melihatku dari atas sana, dia pasti akan tersenyum dan sama sepertiku, dia akan berterima kasih padamu karena kau sudah menjagaku dengan baik selama ini... jadi jangan lagi merasa bersalah padaku atas kematian ibuku...".

"seperti tuan putri Maya, tak hanya berjiwa bebas... tatapan mata yang dibungkus kelembutan itu seolah bisa menembus sampai ke dalam isi hati dan mengendalikan orang lain, tapi juga ada kekuatan yang bisa menggetarkan perasaan..." ujar Neguro menghela napas, ia sadar Hazuki takkan mengubah keputusannya "sebelum anda pergi, jika anda bisa mengerti apa yang ibu anda pikirkan, bisakah anda beritahu jawaban dari pertanyaan yang saya cari?".

Hazuki mengangguk "apa itu?".

"kenapa mendiang putri Maya menitipkan anda padaku dan memintaku merahasiakan apa yang dilakukan Lou padanya?".

"jika jenderal suku angin dan para pasukannya tiba disana, Lou dan para pasukannya yang telah menyamar hanya akan dikira sebagai sekelompok bandit yang menyerang desa kami... ibu adalah wanita berkepala dingin yang cerdas, kurasa ibu hanya tak ingin jika apa yang terjadi pada malam itu dijadikan alasan oleh kerajaan Kouka untuk berbalik menyerang kerajaan Xing atau memulai perang... jika kulihat dari sejarah dan hubungan antara kedua kerajaan saat itu, baru lewat 2 tahun setelah apa yang dilakukan Yu Hon pada kerajaan Xing, kan? meski dirinya sendiri tengah meregang nyawa, meski dicap sebagai pengkhianat, jika aku jadi ibu, aku akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan ibu karena aku tidak setega itu, membiarkan perang meletus dan terjadi sesuatu pada tanah kelahiranku... kurasa itu juga demi kau, Neguro... seperti kau yang selalu menjagaku, kau juga menjaga ibuku... aku yakin ibuku menyayangimu sama seperti aku menyayangimu, seolah kau keluargaku sendiri... tentu saja kami tak ingin terjadi sesuatu padamu... terima kasih banyak karena kau selalu melindungiku sejak kecil, itu membuatku tak kesepian karena mungkin hati kecilku merasa... seolah kau ayahku..." ujar Hazuki tersenyum lembut dan memeluk Neguro sebelum ia pergi.

Neguro teringat saat Maya memilih untuk pergi dari kerajaan Xing karena ia akan menikah dengan Hakuya, Maya meminta Neguro untuk pura-pura tidak tahu apapun dan membiarkan kerajaan Xing beranggapan bahwa Maya menghilang dengan alasan agar dirinya tak terlibat bahaya kelak, sehingga Neguro hanya bisa menghela napas dan tersenyum "ibu dan anak sama saja...".


	5. Dark Dragon

**Chapter 5 – Dark Dragon**

 **.**

* * *

 **Summary**

Begitu mereka selesai menyaksikan apa yang terjadi di masa lalu, Hazuki menyadari aura yang merembes keluar dari tubuh Hak, sehingga ia segera meminta Yona dkk menjauh dari Hak. Saat Hak selesai membaca sebuah mantera, muncul bercak hitam yang menyebar di tubuh Hak. Saat muncul naga raksasa berwarna hitam di langit, Hazuki memberitahu makhluk macam apa yang keluar dari tubuh kakaknya.

* * *

Begitu sinkronisasi selesai, Hazuki menoleh ke belakang karena menyadari ada aura yang tak beres.

Melihat tatapan mata Hak yang kosong serta aura yang keluar dari tubuh Hak, Hazuki berteriak "kalian semua, cepat menjauh darinya?!".

"eh?" ujar Yona terkejut saat Hak berdiri menjauh darinya.

"Ong baishiramantaya sowaka, Ong ishanaya intaraya sowaka, Ong jiterashi itara jibaratano sowaka, Ong haya baishiramantaya sowaka, Ong nomaku sanmanda bazaradan kan, Ong aga naya in maya sowaka, Ong irotahi chanoga jiba tai sowaka, Ong chirichi iba rotaya sowaka, Ong a ra ba sha no sowaka... atas nama dewa naga, penjaga gerbang mata angin laut Timur, wahai kau yang terusir dari surga dan tenggelam dalam kegelapan, bangkitlah dari persemayamanmu di bumi... kegelapan besertamu, hancurkan segelmu..." gumam Hak.

Begitu Hak membuka matanya yang masih menatap kosong, muncul bercak seperti memar hitam menyebar di tubuhnya dan merembes aura kegelapan dari tubuhnya yang membuat mereka yang ada di tempat itu merasa sesak dan kesakitan. Kecuali Yona, Zeno, Hazuki dan ke-5 anak buahnya, mereka yang ada di tempat itu tak bisa bergerak akibat hawa kegelapan yang keluar dari tubuh Hak.

" _sial, dengan kondisi begini, aku tak bisa memanggil Suzaku seenaknya..."_ pikir Hazuki melirik ke belakang sambil memegangi punggungnya yang terluka akibat tusukan panah barusan.

"apakah hanya aku yang melihatnya?" ujar Jae Ha yang wajahnya berubah jadi pucat.

"bukan hanya kau, Jae Ha..." ujar Shina.

"tak mungkin, jika sekuat ini, kenapa selama ini kita tak merasakan apapun darinya?" ujar Kija.

"kegelapan yang merembes ini... mirip seperti yang kita hadapi di hutan saat Seiryuu dirasuki pendahulunya... tidak, bahkan jauh lebih kuat dari saat itu sampai tak bisa dibandingkan dengan saat itu..." ujar Zeno yang merasakan ketegangannya.

"tapi... apa itu sebenarnya?" ujar Yona yang sama seperti yang lain, malam itu mereka melihat dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri meski itu sulit dipercaya, sesosok naga melayang di langit setelah keluar dari tubuh Hak.

"Kokuryu (naga kegelapan)... naga raksasa bersisik hitam dengan unsur kegelapan, menguasai elemen air dan angin... ia juga bisa mengendalikan petir dan badai... ibu dan ayah kami terpaksa menyegelnya karena mereka tak bisa memisahkannya dari tubuh kakak... karena itu kekuatan bawaan lahir, Kokuryu terlanjur bersarang dalam tubuh kakak, mereka baru bisa terpisah jika kakak meninggal..." tutur Hazuki yang entah sejak kapan telah memakai patch-eyenya kembali.

"kenapa itu bisa keluar?" ujar Yun.

"pendeknya, segelnya terlepas... sudah bisa kuprediksi, inilah yang mungkin terjadi jika kami bertemu dan dia mengingat apa yang terjadi 15 tahun yang lalu... sejujurnya aku tak ingin kau mengingatnya, tapi apa boleh buat... sementara harus kucoba menidurkanmu secara paksa..." ujar Hazuki menggenggam gagang katananya.

Hannie yang mengetahui apa yang ingin dilakukan oleh Hazuki menahannya "nona, jangan!? Luka di tubuh anda...".

"izinkan saya, nona besar..." ujar Kyouka melangkah maju, ia melompat ke arah Hak, menghunuskan pedangnya dan menyerangnya beberapa kali tapi Hak berhasil menangkis semua serangan Kyouka.

Di mata orang awam sekalipun, mereka bisa menilai kalau keduanya sama-sama terbiasa bertarung, terlihat dari permainan pedang dan tombak yang beradu antara Kyouka dan Hak, begitu cepat, begitu berat dan tepat. Yona dkk terkejut melihat Kyouka dapat mengimbangi Hak, tapi itu tak berlangsung lama karena Kyouka terlempar kembali.

"apa tak ada cara lain selain menyerangnya untuk membuatnya tak sadarkan diri, nona besar?" ujar Kyouka mendarat dengan selamat.

"ada, tapi aku tak tahu cara ini akan berhasil atau tidak..." ujar Hazuki melirik Yona dan Zeno yang masih segar "aku butuh bantuan kalian, teman-temannya...".

"tapi bagaimana caranya?" tanya Yona.

"cara terakhir, kita tarik kembali kesadarannya sebelum kegelapan menguasainya... jika kegelapan telah menguasainya seutuhnya, jiwanya akan ikut dilahap dan kakak bisa lenyap...".

Mendengar ucapan Hazuki, Kija berusaha bangkit "ini bukan waktunya tiduran...".

"benar..." ujar Jae Ha yang berusaha bangun, begitu juga Shina.

"penyebab kenapa kalian tak merasakan apa-apa darinya karena selama ini, kegelapan ini ditekan oleh energi yang bertolak belakang dengan kegelapan yang dimiliki Kokuryu tapi sama kuatnya... energi itu berasal dari Raijuu (monster petir) yang ditanamkan ayahku ke dalam tubuh kakak untuk menekan Kokuryu... tapi saat ini Kokuryu berhasil keluar, dengan kata lain kita juga harus keluarkan Raijuu dari tubuh kakak dengan melepas segelnya... hanya kau yang bisa membantuku, putri Yona..." ujar Hazuki melirik Yona.

"tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan?" ujar Yona terkejut.

"ibuku menanamkan Raijuu dalam tubuh kakak dengan memasukkan pedang raja Hiryuu dalam tubuhnya, pedang naga api yang telah dimanterai itu adalah media Raijuu untuk masuk dalam tubuh kakak... singkatnya di dalam tubuh kakak yang telah dirasuki Kokuryu itu terdapat pedang yang dirasuki Raijuu dan karena pedang itu menancap pada Kokuryu, Kokuryu bisa disegel... yang bisa mencabut pedang itu dari tubuhnya saat ini hanya Miko dengan kemampuan tinggi seperti ibu, orang yang telah menanamkan pedang itu dalam tubuh kakak, atau si pemilik pedang itu sendiri..." ujar Hazuki.

Yona mengangguk "aku mengerti... tapi bagaimana caranya menarik pedang itu dari dalam tubuhnya?".

"akan kubukakan jalannya dan kutuntun kau, saat kita temukan pedang itu, langsung kau tarik keluar..." ujar Hazuki menggenggam tangan Yona.

Seolah bisa membaca rencana Hazuki, kegelapan yang dikontrol Kokuryu makin menjadi, para arwah penasaran mulai keluar dari tempat peristirahatan mereka dan mengerubungi mereka. Di saat mereka semua sibuk mengatasi arwah penasaran itu, Hazuki dan Yona yang dibantu oleh teman-teman mereka berhasil menggapai Hak. Yona sempat terkejut saat Hazuki menancapkan jari jemarinya yang menembus dada Hak di sela jari tangan Yona yang menempel di dada Hak. Detik berikutnya, Yona dan Hazuki tiba di tempat lain, sebuah tanah lapang dikelilingi pohon bunga Tsubaki di tepi tebing sebuah pegunungan dengan langit yang gelap. Hazuki dan Yona mengenal tempat itu, ini seperti gabungan tempat dimana Maya meninggal dan tempat dimana Yona dan Hak jatuh dari jurang sebelum ditolong oleh Yun.

"ini isi hatinya, karena itu tempat yang ada di dalamnya semacam gabungan dari kenangan yang ada di dalam dirinya..." tutur Hazuki.

Saat mereka berdua menemukan Hak dan berusaha menghampirinya, tanah tempat Hak berdiri runtuh sehingga Hazuki dan Yona melompat dan berhasil menangkap tangan Hak.

"Hak, cepat naik ke atas!?" ujar Yona terkejut melihat kegelapan sudah menunggu di bawah jurang.

"lepaskan... kalian bisa ikut jatuh..." sahut Hak.

"enak saja!? Selama ini aku menahan diri untuk tak menemuimu karena aku tak ingin ini terjadi padamu setelah kau ingat semuanya, kakak bodoh!? apapun yang terjadi, kali ini takkan kulepaskan tanganmu, kakak?!" ujar Hazuki menetesksan air mata.

"dasar... kalian berdua ini memang merepotkan..." ujar seseorang yang datang dari belakang mereka, ikut menarik tangan Hak.

"...ayah?" ujar Hak dan Hazuki di saat bersamaan dengan mata terbelalak.

Setelah mereka berhasil menarik Hak, sosok Hakuya menghilang dan berganti dengan sebuah pedang bersarung coklat dengan penahan gagang berornamen emas, ukiran naga melingkar di gagang pedang yang memiliki batu Lazuli di gagang pedang dan sarungnya itu.

"itu pedangnya, cepat tarik!?" ujar Hazuki menunjuk pedang itu.

Begitu Yona mengambil pedang itu, terdengar raungan hewan buas dari pintu gerbang yang muncul tiba-tiba.

"kita harus segera keluar dari sini!?" ujar Hazuki mengulurkan tangannya.

Begitu Yona menggenggam erat tangan Hazuki, keduanya kembali ke dunia nyata. Setelah Hazuki melepaskan tangannya, tangan Yona yang menempel di dada Hak terlihat bersinar, dari sinar yang seperti portal itu, tangan Yona menarik keluar sebuah pedang yang ia dan Hazuki lihat barusan. Begitu pedang itu dicabut, Raijuu yang berdiam dalam tubuh Hak keluar dan menerkam Kokuryu. Fajar menyingsing, pedang yang ada di tangan Yona bersinar merah, terlihat naga api muncul dan membakar seluruh kegelapan di tanah itu bersamaan dengan bersinarnya matahari pagi. Begitu Kokuryu berhasil dikalahkan Raijuu, keduanya menghilang bersamaan dengan hilangnya naga api.

Yun berdiri dan terpukau melihat apa yang mereka saksikan barusan "kegelapan turun ke bumi dan menyelimuti daratan, saat ke-4 ksatria naga berkumpul, pedang dan perisai raja akan bangkit dan naga api kembali saat fajar...".

"Yun!? Hak... napas dan detak jantungnya berhenti!?" teriak Yona.


	6. Phoenix

**Chapter 6 – Phoenix**

 **.**

* * *

 **Summary**

Meski mereka berhasil menyadarkan Hak dan menyegel Kokuryu kembali, Hak hampir saja mati akibat luka di tubuhnya sebagai efek samping penggunaan Kokuryu (naga kegelapan). Saat itulah, Hazuki menggunakan kekuatan Suzaku untuk menyembuhkan Hak setelah mereka kabur dari sana menuju markas sementara pasukan pembebas.

* * *

Awalnya Yona merasa aneh, karena bercak hitam seperti memar di tubuh Hak belum hilang. Saat Yona menyentuh tubuh Hak, ia terkejut karena tubuh Hak mulai dingin sehingga ia juga memeriksa napas dan detak jantungnya.

"Yun!? Hak... napas dan detak jantungnya berhenti!?" teriak Yona karena terkejut saat ia tahu napas dan detak jantung Hak berhenti.

"kenapa bisa..." ujar Jae Ha terpotong karena Hazuki membuka baju atas Hak, terlihat jelas memar hitam yang menyebar hampir ke seluruh tubuh Hak "memar apa ini?".

"itu bekas luka kegelapan... minggir?!" ujar Hazuki mengambil sebuah kertas kosong dari balik bajunya, menggigit ibu jarinya dan menuliskan lafal mantra sebelum ia menempelkan kertas jimat yang ia tulis dengan darahnya ke dada Hak.

"Veer, cepat bawa mereka ke markas sementara kita, aku sudah memasang ilmu penahan roh... aku akan langsung menyusul bersama Kyouka, masih ada yang harus kubicarakan dengan mereka..." ujar Hazuki.

"apa yang terjadi? apa yang ingin kau lakukan pada Hak?" isak Yona.

"tenanglah... aku takkan membiarkannya mati..." ujar Hazuki memeluk erat Yona, menoleh ke arah ke-5 anak buahnya "cepat bawa mereka pergi, selagi menungguku lakukan persiapan di ruang penyucian".

Veer membopong Hak "aye aye sir!?".

Yona menyeka air matanya "aku juga tinggal sebentar, masih ada yang harus kusampaikan pada mereka juga...".

Saat Joo Doh dan Yotaka hendak mengejar mereka, Yona memanah ke arah Joo Doh dimana anak panahnya menggores wajah Joo Doh. Anak panah kedua yang dilepaskan Yona menancap ke tanah tepat di depan kaki Yotaka yang melompat untuk menghindar ke belakang.

"panah ke-3 akan kuarahkan ke jantungmu jika kau berani melangkah maju, Joo Doh" ujar Yona yang menatap tajam Joo Doh.

Tatapan mata yang sama dengan saat ia menatap Yan Kum Ji, sorot mata penuh kemarahan dan haus darah.

"kau bilang kalian harus membunuh Hak karena dia akan membahayakan nyawa rajamu, kan? sebelumnya di benteng Sei aku tak sempat menyela, tapi sekarang akan kutegaskan satu hal... jika kau ingin membunuh Hak, coba saja... sebab kupikir malah kau yang akan mati lebih dulu dibunuhnya... kau tak lupa betapa kuatnya dia saat dia lepas kendali, kan? seperti di Sensui... baginya, menjatuhkanmu tak ubahnya seperti memukul nyamuk..." ujar Yona menyeringai.

Hazuki maju selangkah dan tertawa keras sambil menutupi wajahnya "tak kusangka... kau pandai bicara juga, putri Yona...".

"terima kasih..." ujar Yona tersenyum pada Hazuki, lalu menurunkan panahnya dengan mimik sedih "tapi... aku tidak ingin apa yang terjadi di Sensui terjadi lagi, karena aku tak ingin melihatnya seperti itu lagi... jika ada yang membahayakan atau membunuh Soo Won, aku yang akan melakukannya, bukan Hak... jadi sebaiknya akulah yang harus kau waspadai...".

"bahkan setelah mendengar ucapan gadis ini, kau membandingkannya dengan apa yang terjadi selama ini... kau tetap beranggapan kakakku harus dibunuh, kan?" ujar Hazuki melipat tangan dan menyeringai sambil menunjuk Yona "karena kau beranggapan, kakakku terlalu berbahaya untuk dibiarkan tetap hidup dan kau tak percaya pada omongannya...".

Yona menyeringai dan menatap tajam Joo Doh "jika kau tak percaya, kenapa tak tanyakan saja sendiri padanya, Joo Doh... siapa yang dia peluk di Awa? meski dia memelukku di Awa untuk menyembunyikanku dari kau dan bawahan ai dan menatap tajam uk di Awa? k menyembunyikanku dari kau dan mu, aku sudah bersiap menarik pedangnya untuk menusuknya, andai saja tangannya tidak menahan tanganku... sebaiknya kau menyesal karena kau tak membunuhku di Awa, Soo Won... jika Hak mati, aku akan ikut mati... sejauh itulah, aku membutuhkannya di sisiku... jika kau tetap ingin membunuh Hak, kau harus bunuh aku dulu... yah, meski aku akan berusaha membunuhmu sebelum itu terjadi...".

"jangan anggap dia bercanda, karena gadis ini serius dengan ucapannya... kau tak bisa meremehkan wanita karena demi orang yang ia cintai, wanita bisa melakukan apapun, tak peduli meski tangannya harus dilumuri darah... karena wanita ibarat senjata, yang bisa melindungimu atau membunuhmu..." ujar Hazuki merangkul Yona.

"apa ini saat yang tepat untuk mencampuradukkan perasaan? kau... pengawalmu itu, kau mencintainya?" ujar Kou Ren.

Yona tak menjawab pertanyaan Kou Ren, ia memeluk Hazuki dan membelakangi Kou Ren untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang saat ini merah padam.

Joo Doh menatap tajam Hazuki "bukankah dia sudah mati?".

"masih belum, karena aku sudah melakukan ilmu penahan roh... untuk sementara, rohnya masih ada di dalam tubuhnya dan tak bisa kemana-mana... setelah mengeluarkan semua racun Kokuryu yang menyebar dalam tubuh kakakku sebagai efek samping penggunaan Kokuryu, kami cukup memacu jantungnya lagi dan memberikan napas buatan...".

Setelah Hazuki meminta Zeno dan Kyouka mengambil kuda, Yona kembali bicara "satu lagi, putri Kou Ren... tolong pikirkan bagaimana perasaan Hazuki saat ia tahu setengah darahnya berasal dari kerajaan Kouka... bukankah dia hanya takut jika kau membencinya?".

"dibenci sekalipun tak masalah bagiku, kok... toh, aku sudah biasa dibenci, jadi tak ada pengaruhnya bagiku sekarang... sewajarnya jika seorang putri kerajaan Xing yang memiliki kebanggaan terhadap kerajaannya, membenciku yang memiliki setengah darah dari kerajaan musuh bebuyutannya" ujar Hazuki tersenyum sinis dan menatap mereka semua "aku hanya ingin menekankan satu hal, aku memperlihatkan apa yang terjadi di masa lalu, peristiwa yang menimpa ibuku 15 tahun yang lalu bukan untuk meminta simpati karena sekarang aku bahkan tak merasakan apa-apa... aku hanya ingin kalian ingat, siapapun dia, tidak peduli dari kerajaan Kouka atau dari kerajaan Xing, kita sama-sama manusia, warga kedua kerajaan ini tak seharusnya dibuat menderita... jika kalian benar-benar memikirkan warga kalian sendiri, seharusnya kalian berpikir dua kali sebelum memulai perang seenaknya dan menggunakan wanita atau anak-anak sebagai pasukan kalian... tolong pikirkan korban yang akan jatuh karena perang... orang tua yang kehilangan anaknya atau anak-anak yang kehilangan orang tuanya... dan tolong pikirkan penderitaan yang akan timbul karena perang... jika setelah ini kalian tetap berperang, kuharap kalian dijatuhkan ke neraka terdalam...".

Melihat Kou Ren tak berkata apa-apa, Hazuki berbalik memunggungi mereka "ayo, Kyouka".

Saat Hazuki dan Yona pergi bersama Kyouka dan Zeno, Kou Ren memerintahkan Algira dan Vold membawa Tao "Tao, ikutlah dengan mereka... setelah urusanku dengan kerajaan Kouka selesai, aku akan mengunjungimu... ke markas sementara pasukan pembebas...".

Mendengar ucapan Kou Ren, Tao menganggukkan kepala dan tersenyum "terima kasih, kak!?".

Sementara Tao menaiki kuda bersama Vold dan Algira, Hazuki naik kuda bersama Yona sedangkan Zeno naik kuda bersama Kyouka.

"nona, apa tak apa-apa jika putri Tao dan kedua pengawalnya itu mengikuti kita?" tanya Kyouka menoleh ke belakang.

"sudahlah, biarkan saja..." sahut Hazuki kemudian berbisik ke telinga Yona yang duduk di depannya "terima kasih banyak, karena kau menyayangi kakakku sampai seperti itu, putri Yona...".

"anu... tentang yang kukatakan tadi..." ujar Yona menundukkan kepala dengan wajah memerah sehingga Hazuki tersenyum "tenang saja, aku takkan bilang apa yang kau katakan tadi pada teman-temanmu yang lain...".

Begitu tiba di markas sementara pasukan pembebas, Hazuki masuk ke sebuah ruangan dimana kelima bawahannya yang berdiri di 5 penjuru mengarahkan telapak tangannya, membentuk kekkai segilima berupa pilar cahaya dengan melintangkan tangan kanan mereka ke samping sambil menempelkan tangan kiri mereka yang membentuk segel kuji di depan dada.

Setelah menyiramkan air yang ada di dalam botol kecil di tangannya ke tubuh Hak yang terkena memar hitam itu, Hazuki mengatur aliran energi dan mengeluarkan kegelapan yang menempel pada pada tubuh Hak "memar hitam ini adalah bekas luka kegelapan... ini efek sampingnya, Kokuryu memiliki racun di seluruh tubuhnya yang dapat membuat kehidupan macam apapun mati... jika terkena racun Kokuryu, maka bagian itu akan mengalami nekrosis dan mati... racun Kokuryu harus dikeluarkan semua dulu, baru kita bisa menanganinya... tadi aku sudah menaruh segel penahan roh, sementara ini rohnya takkan bergerak kemana-mana, tapi kita masih harus menanganinya setelah semua racunnya berhasil dikeluarkan...".

"dan kekkai ini?" tanya Kija.

"ini untuk mempercepat penyucian bekas luka kegelapan..." ujar Veer.

Saat semua bekas luka kegelapan di tubuh Hak menghilang, Hazuki menuliskan lafal mantra elemen petir di punggung tangannya untuk melakukan pijat jantung "saat aku berhasil memicu detak jantungnya kembali, langsung berikan napas buatan padanya... sementara ini, seseorang tahan kepalanya...".

Begitu Hazuki menepuk kedua telapak tangannya, muncul aliran listrik yang ia manfaatkan untuk memicu detak jantung Hak "panggil dia kembali!?".

Yona yang menaruh kepala Hak di pangkuannya memegang wajah Hak dan menatapnya dari atas sehingga tetesan air matanya jatuh ke wajah Hak "Hak, kembali!? Apa kau lupa janjimu padaku? kau sudah berjanji padaku bahwa kau takkan mati, kan? Bukankah sudah kukatakan, bahwa aku tak akan memaafkanmu jika kau mati?!".

Yun terkejut melihat bekas luka kegelapan di tubuh Hak muncul lagi "kenapa bisa...".

"sepertinya racun Kokuryu sudah menjalar sampai dalam darahnya, kalau begini terpaksa..." ujar Hazuki melafalkan mantera yang sama dengan mantera yang dibaca Hak sambil menggerakkan tangannya membentuk segel Kuji, bedanya di bagian akhir selepas pelafalan mantera yang menunjukkan kalau yang ia panggil adalah hewan suci "atas nama dewa Suzaku, penjaga gerbang mata angin langit Selatan, wahai kau yang terbebas dari hukuman langit dan mengarungi angkasa, pinjamkan kekuatanmu... perlindungan dewa besertamu, semoga dewa memberkatimu...".

Muncul tanda Suzaku di dada Hazuki yang disertai cahaya merah yang terasa hangat.

"ini agak kasar, jadi tutup mata kalian jika tak tahan... tapi tolong miringkan kepalanya agar darahnya tak tertahan di tenggorokan..." ujar Hazuki menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya di dada Hak untuk melakukan pijat jantung.

Apa yang dimaksud Hazuki baru dimengerti selanjutnya, karena saat Hazuki mulai menangani Hak yang kedua kalinya, kali ini ada reaksi dari Hak dimana Hak memuntahkan darah hitam dari mulutnya.

Setelah beberapa saat melakukan pijat jantung sambil mengeluarkan racun dalam darah Hak, saat Hak berhenti memuntahkan darah hitam, Yun memeriksa detak jantungnya dan menangis deras bak air terjun "detak jantungnya... kembali...".

"masih belum bisa lega, napasnya..." ujar Jae Ha memeriksa Hak.

Mereka terbelalak saat Yona langsung memberikan napas buatan untuk Hak tanpa ragu.

Saat Hak kembali bernapas, Yona mendekapnya sambil meneteskan air mata "syukurlah...".

"terima kasih... semuanya..." ujar Hazuki tersenyum setelah menghela napas lega.

"justru kami yang harusnya berterima kasih..." ujar Kija membungkukkan badan diikuti teman-temannya.

Yona sama sekali tidak bisa beranggapan Hazuki sebagai figur yang jahat meski ia beberapa kali mengatai dirinya sendiri sebagai putri pengkhianat, bersikap dingin atau bertingkah seolah dia orang jahat, karena ia merasa tak bisa membenci Hazuki terlebih Hazuki adalah adik kandung Hak. Markas sementara pasukan pemberontak terletak di sebuah vila tersembunyi di kaki bukit di tengah hutan milik mereka, sehingga Yona dkk diminta tidak perlu khawatir.

"demamnya tinggi sekali... sejauh ini memang tak ada bekas luka kegelapan yang muncul lagi, tapi tetap saja..." ujar Yun cemas.

"tenang saja, setelah aku mengerahkan kekuatan penyembuh dari Suzaku, energi Suzaku yang kukirimkan ke dalam tubuhnya akan membuat tubuhnya sembuh secara otomatis jika ada bekas luka kegelapan yang muncul lagi, sampai tubuhnya kebal dari racun Kokuryu..." ujar Hazuki lalu menjelaskan bahwa seperti Hak yang dirasuki Kokuryu, ia juga dirasuki Suzaku yang memiliki kemampuan menyembuhkan dan mengendalikan api.

"nona besar, wajah anda pucat, sebaiknya anda istirahat juga..." pinta Hannie yang baru saja membawakan selimut dan kasur untuk Yona dkk "putri Yona dan teman-temannya juga, kalian belum tidur sejak semalam, kan? istirahatlah sejenak...".

"Hannie, aku tak apa-apa, sebaiknya kita siapkan saja makanan untuk mereka nanti siang..." ujar Hazuki mengikat rambutnya pony tail.

Kyouka menarik pelan kedua tangan Hazuki "biar kami saja yang masak, nona besar tolong istirahat... sudah beberapa hari ini anda tak istirahat dengan benar, kan?".

"perban anda juga harus diganti, jadi setelah itu tolong anda ganti baju dan istirahat, biar kami yang gantikan kerjaan anda" ujar Veera.

"Veera, Hannie, Kyouka, pastikan nona besar minum obatnya juga!?" ujar Nari yang dijawab acungan jari jempol ketiga temannya itu.

"bah, kalian berempat terlalu overprotektif!? Tubuhku sudah tahan racun berkat pertahanan dari Suzaku, kan?" protes Hazuki.

"jika anda tak ingin kami bersikap overprotektif, tolong istirahat dengan benar dan jangan memaksakan diri sampai anda tumbang... siapa yang pernah hampir koma akibat luka parah di sekujur tubuh demi melindungi Kyouka dari reruntuhan batu di musim semi lalu?" ujar Veer berdecak pinggang.

"aku hanya patah tulang rusuk, kan?" ujar Hazuki.

"bukan hanya patah tulang rusuk, tapi juga patah tulang tangan, tulang kaki dan retak di beberapa bagian, kan!?" pekik Kyouka sambil memeluk Hazuki.


	7. The Tears of Flowers

**Chapter 7 – The Tears of Flowers**

 **.**

* * *

 **Summary**

Kou Ren dan Soo Won yang sepakat mengadakan perjanjian gencatan senjata dikejutkan oleh hantu yang muncul. Saat Hazuki menyelimuti Yona, Hak terbangun. Melihat Yona tertidur di sisinya, Hak menepuk kepala Yona sehingga Yona terbangun. Melihat reaksi Yona yang menangis sambil memeluk Hak yang baru sadar, yang lain bergegas keluar kamar. Saat Kou Ren dan Tao hendak bicara dengan Hazuki, saat itu ke-4 ksatria naga berjaga di depan kamar karena Yona dan Hak sedang bicara dengan Hazuki. Yang mereka dengar adalah...

* * *

 **Sansan**

 **.**

Kou Ren dan Soo Won sepakat untuk melakukan perjanjian gencatan senjata sesuai keinginan Hazuki, sehingga baik kerajaan Kouka atau kerajaan Xing takkan menyerang satu sama lain, meski mereka tak menjalin kerja sama.

"Neguro, Mundok, kalian tepati janji kalian padaku... terima kasih..." ujar arwah Maya yang muncul di hadapan mereka.

"bibi, tunggu!? Masih ada yang harus kau jelaskan padaku!?" ujar Kou Ren menahan Maya sebelum ia pergi.

"apa itu?" tanya Maya.

"kenapa kau lebih memilih untuk meninggalkan kerajaanmu?" ujar Kou Ren yang menatapnya tajam.

"apa kau akan percaya jika kukatakan itu demi ibumu?" tanya Maya balik sambil tersenyum sinis.

"apa maksudmu, bibi?" ujar Kou Ren mengerutkan keningnya.

Setelah itu, Maya menjelaskan bahwa setiap Hanatsuki yang terlahir ke dunia akan memiliki kekuatan yang beragam, semacam kekuatan spiritual yang tinggi "kebanyakan kami akan dibawa ke kuil agar kami bisa mengendalikannya, sebenarnya jika hanya itu tak masalah... tapi masalah utama kami muncul begitu kami menginjak usia 16 tahun... Hanatsuki akan mengeluarkan aroma dari tubuh kami dapat mengundang sisi jahat dari 108 hasrat duniawi dalam bentuk nyata, seperti Youkai, Oni, Akuma... salah satunya pernah berusaha untuk menyerangku di istana dan Sophia malah terluka demi melindungiku seperti yang terjadi pada putriku saat ia berusaha melindungi Tao".

Tao yang baru tiba di tempat itu membuka pintu keras-keras "jadi maksudnya... yang mencoba membunuhku saat itu...".

"yang diincar sejak semula memang Hazuki, jika kau tak datang saat itu pun Hazuki masih bisa mengatasinya, tapi karena tak ingin kau celaka, dia melindungimu" ujar Maya tersenyum "oh, dan alasanku muncul di depan kalian... kurasa aku tak perlu khawatir soal putraku, tapi aku mengkhawatirkan putriku karena dia mirip denganku... takut dibenci tapi tak bicara apapun dan hanya bisa pasrah, jadinya orang lain sering salah paham... jika kalian tak menganggapnya sebagai adik kalian lagi, tolong... jangan melukainya lebih dari ini... untuk bisa tetap hidup sambil tersenyum seperti sekarang saja, dia harus banyak bersabar dan menangis karena mengalami banyak penderitaan, sampai ia seolah tak sanggup menangis lagi karena air matanya sudah kering... setidaknya, aku bisa lega untuk satu hal, karena mulai sekarang, dia tak lagi berjuang sendirian...".

* * *

 _Sementara itu, Yona dkk..._

Hazuki menyelimuti Yona yang tertidur di samping Hak sambil memegang erat tangan Hak, ia tersenyum melihat Yona yang akhirnya tertidur meskipun terlihat jelas kantung mata di bawah mata Yona yang hampir tak tidur demi merawat Hak.

"...dimana ini?".

Hazuki terkejut melihat Hak sudah sadar dan Hazuki menatapnya lembut "di markas sementara pasukan pembebas... sebelum kau bertanya, tidak ada satu pun teman-temanmu yang terluka karena kau setelah segel Kokuryu lepas... justru kaulah yang paling dalam bahaya kemarin, detak jantung dan napasmu sempat berhenti...".

"sudah 3 hari kau tak sadarkan diri dan demam tinggi, selama itu juga Yona tidak mau beranjak dari sisimu untuk merawatmu dan hampir tak tidur..." ujar Jae Ha menguap "padahal sudah kami minta untuk gantian jaga, tapi dia tetap tak mau beranjak dari sisimu...".

" _...kalau begini, sebenarnya siapa yang menjaga siapa?"_ pikir Hak menutupi kedua matanya dengan telapak tangan kanannya.

Saat menepuk kepala Yona, Yona terbangun sehingga Hak segera menyingkirkan tangannya saat Yona menatapnya "maaf, aku membangunkan...".

Belum selesai Hak bicara, Yona memeluknya erat sambil menangis keras seperti anak kecil karena lega, saking kerasnya sampai yang lain terbangun dan mengungsi ke tempat lain melihat Yona terus menangis sambil memeluk Hak.

"dasar bodoh!? kau pikir bagaimana perasaanku... saat tubuhmu makin dingin, napas dan detak jantungmu berhenti... aku takut sekali... kupikir... kau takkan bangun lagi..." ujar Yona menangis sambil memeluk Hak dengan tubuh bergetar.

Hak hanya bisa memeluk Yona untuk menenangkan Yona "maafkan aku...".

Saat Yona hendak menyinggung soal apa yang terjadi baru-baru ini tentang orang tua Hak, Hak hanya tersenyum "sudahlah, jangan katakan apapun dan jangan tanyakan apapun soal itu... aku baik-baik saja...".

"Hak, jangan memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum saat kau sedang tak ingin tersenyum... tak apa-apa jika kau ingin menangis... jika kau tak bisa menangis, biar aku yang menangis untukmu..." ujar Yona menangis sambil memegang wajah Hak.

" _kenapa kau rela menangis untukku?"_ pikir Hak menarik tangan Yona dan memeluk erat Yona "sudahlah, aku tak apa-apa, sungguh... jadi jangan menangis lagi... dan tak perlu menangis untukku... wajahmu jelek kalau nangis, tahu...".

"dasar brengsek?!".

Saat Hazuki berkuda sembari berburu bersama Kyouka, di hadapan Yona dan teman-temannya, Hannie bersama Nari, Veera dan Veer bersimpuh di hadapan mereka, memohon agar mereka mau membawa Hazuki. Yona tahu, kemungkinan Hak akan membiarkan Hazuki yang memilih, apa Hazuki akan tetap tinggal di kerajaan Xing atau ikut bersama mereka ke kerajaan Kouka, dan jika melihat sifat Hazuki, kemungkinan dia akan memilih untuk tetap tinggal karena masih ada orang-orang yang ia khawatirkan di kerajaan Xing.

"aku tak tahu apakah baik jika Hazuki ikut bersama kami tapi aku memang berniat mengajak Hazuki ikut bersama kami..." ujar Yona yang disela Hak "oi, tuan putri...".

"diam, Hak!?" ujar Yona menunjuk Hak "jika yang terjadi baru-baru ini terjadi lagi di masa depan, bagaimana? kemarin kau selamat karena ada Hazuki yang membantu kita, tapi jika kau masih tak bisa mengendalikan Kokuryu dan Raijuu sehingga apa yang terjadi kemarin terjadi lagi saat Hazuki tak ada, bagaimana? lagipula, bukankah dia adik kembarmu? keluarga harusnya bersama, kan?".

"kau terlalu dekat, menjauhlah sedikit..." ujar Hak mendorong Yona pelan "baik, tapi ini tetap harus dibicarakan dengan Hazuki dulu... lagipula, kenapa kalian meminta hal itu pada kami?".

Seperti Hannie dan Nari yang saling bertatapan, Veera dan Veer juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti sedang berkomunikasi lewat batin semacam telepati melalui tatapan mata.

"karena tak mungkin kami biarkan nona Hazuki kembali pada keluarganya dari pihak kerajaan Xing, kan?" ujar Hannie mengacungkan jari telunjuk.

"kedua, kami tak pernah melihat nona Hazuki seperti kemarin meski itu hal yang wajar" ujar Nari.

"tetap disini bersama kami pun, tak ada bedanya dengan berada di kastil kerajaan Xing... meski kurasa Kyouka yang paling sulit dibujuk nanti untuk melepaskan nona Hazuki..." ujar Veera.

"intinya, kami merasa jika nona Hazuki ikut dengan anda sekalian, mungkin beliau mau membuka hatinya... sebab selama ini di hadapan kami, nona Hazuki begitu tegar dan kuat, selalu berusaha keras dan berjuang seorang diri... itu membuat kami yang ada di sekitarnya merasa khawatir, karena nona Hazuki seolah tak mau menunjukkan perasaannya... tapi pada saat kami tahu anda, kakak kandungnya terlibat dalam masalah ini, kami merasa mungkin ada kesempatan... sebab sampai saat ini, kami merasa nona Hazuki masih..." ujar Veer terpotong karena 4 buah anak panah menancap tepat di depan mereka berempat.

"bicaralah di depanku langsung... jangan seenaknya membicarakan sesuatu tentangku pada orang lain di belakangku menurut sudut pandang kalian..." ujar Hazuki masuk sambil mengarahkan 4 anak panah yang siap ia lesatkan.

"mohon ampun, yang mulia ratu..." ujar Veer, Veera, Hannie dan Nari di saat bersamaan dengan posisi menyembah.

Hazuki menghela napas dan menyerahkan hasil buruan berupa babi hutan pada Hannie "yah, sudahlah... aku dan Kyouka dapat buruan bagus, malam ini kita makan daging babi guling asam manis... biar aku yang masak, kalian bantu potong ini...".

"yay!?" ujar Hannie, Nari, Veer dan Veera bersamaan sambil mengangkat tangan.

"bibimbap ikasumi..." ujar Kyouka menyodorkan cumi-cumi yang ia tangkap barusan.

"mau makan itu? baiklah... siapkan bahan lainnya" ujar Hazuki mengambil cumi-cumi itu.

Siapa sangka, malamnya Kou Ren dan Tao datang berkunjung ke tempat mereka. Saat Kyouka mengantar mereka berdua ke kamar Yona dkk, terlihat Yun dan ke-4 ksatria naga berjaga di depan kamar karena Hak dan Yona sedang bicara dengan Hazuki.

"adik perempuan melindungi kakak laki-lakinya? yang benar saja!?" teriak Hak dari dalam.

"anu, bukannya mereka sedang bertengkar, ya?" ujar Tao khawatir.

"tenang saja, memang cara bicara Hak begitu, kasar sekali" ujar Kija mengayunkan tangan.

Hazuki menghela napas dan melipat tangan "percuma saja jika kau berniat membuatku menangis dengan memarahiku, itu takkan mempan... lagipula aku tak merasa kejadian kemarin akan menjatuhkan harga dirimu meski aku tahu harga dirimu memang tinggi".

"ngaca dulu kalau ngomong" omel Hak.

"curang karena kau sudah tahu jika kau pakai Reishi!?" protes Yona.

Di luar kamar, Jae Ha berusaha mati-matian menahan tawa karena baru kali ini ia menemukan wanita yang bisa beradu argumen dengan Hak selain Yona.

"duh, kalau kalian berdua yang berdebat, takkan ada habisnya?!" teriak Yona lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Hazuki "Hazuki, kau sendiri yang putuskan, kau mau ikut kami atau tidak?! Meski Hak tak mengatakan apapun, aku tahu kalau dia pasti ingin kau ikut dengan kami...".

"ini urusan kami bersaudara, tapi kenapa kau yang ngotot?" ujar Hazuki.

"karena tak seperti kalian, aku tak punya saudara... dan aku tahu ini hanya keegoisanku saja, tapi bukankah keluarga lebih baik bersama? Terlebih jika kau ikut, akhirnya aku punya teman perempuan di grup kami" ujar Yona mengulurkan tangan.

Hazuki tertawa mendengar ucapan Yona "kau jadi pengawal dari tuan putri yang merepotkan, ya... menjaganya pasti melelahkan bagi kalian...".

"memang..." sahut Hak.

"hei?!" pekik Yona.

Saat Hazuki setuju untuk ikut dengan mereka, Yona teringat satu hal "oh, kalau begitu, sebelum kita pergi meninggalkan kerajaan Xing, baiknya kau temui dulu putri Tao dan...".

"tak perlu... sudah tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi..." ujar Hazuki memalingkan wajahnya.

"kau yakin takkan menyesal? kenapa tak coba bicara dulu?" ujar Yona.

"tidak mau" jawab Hazuki singkat.

"jika dia tak mau, jangan dipaksa..." ujar Hak menepuk kepala Yona.

"Hak... memangnya ini saat yang tepat untuk memanjakan adikmu?" ujar Yona mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Hak.

"aku bicara bukan tanpa alasan, tapi bukankah kau sudah lihat sendiri, tuan putri? Bagaimana pertengkaran antara putri Tao dan putri Kou Ren saat Yun dan ke-4 naga ditangkap? Dia sama sekali tak mau mendengarkan putri Tao dan menganggap tindakan putri Tao menghubungi kita dan memberitahu keadaan kerajaan Xing sebagai pengkhianat... bagaimana jika Hazuki yang bicara padanya? aku takkan melarangnya jika ia ingin bertemu dengan putri Tao atau putri Kou Ren, tapi aku tak setega itu sampai membiarkan adikku terluka dan menangis, kan? untuk apa ia bertemu dengan putri Kou Ren jika ujung-ujungnya Hazuki hanya akan terluka?" ujar Hak mengerutkan kening.

"aku senang karena kau mengerti apa yang kupikirkan, kak~" ujar Hazuki memeluk Hak dari belakang, tersenyum lebar.

"dasar kakak yang manjain adik..." ujar Yona menahan tawa.

"siapa yang kau maksud!?" pekik Hak.

"kenyataan, kan? buktinya sama Tae Yeon juga begitu" ujar Yona nyengir lebar ala kuda.

"kalau mau mesra-mesraan, di luar saja..." sahut Hazuki.

"siapa yang mesra-mesraan?!" pekik Hak dan Yona bersamaan.

"itu buktinya... ngomong aja barengan..." ujar Hazuki meminum air yang ia ambil dari gelas.

"ah!? Hazuki, itu..." ujar Hak mengulurkan tangannya sia-sia.

Yona langsung membuka pintu kamar keras-keras "Yun!? Hazuki langsung tak sadarkan diri setelah...".

"tak apa-apa, tuan putri... dia hanya tertidur setelah tanpa sengaja minum sake" ujar Hak memangku Hazuki.

"biar kembar, bukan berarti sama, ya?" angguk Kija.

"ah, biasanya memang begini setelah minum sake biar hanya segelas..." ujar Nari tertawa kecil sambil memberikan selimut pada Hazuki.

Hazuki menggenggam erat lengan Hak "kenapa... memangnya kenapa jika ibu putri kerajaan Xing... dan ayah prajurit kerajaan Kouka... jika ibu bukan putri kerajaan Xing... atau ayah bukan prajurit kerajaan Kouka... apa keduanya takkan dibunuh... apa salah jika kita hanya ingin hidup...".

Melihat Hazuki mengigau sambil menangis dalam tidurnya, Hak hanya bisa diam sambil mengelus-elus kepala Hazuki dan menyeka air matanya.

Melihat kondisi Hak, Yona memeluknya dari belakang "kalian berdua tak sendirian...".

"aku tahu... karena itu kubilang, aku baik-baik saja, kan?" ujar Hak memegang erat tangan Yona.

Kou Ren berbalik "Tao, jangan terlalu lama pulangnya".

"kak, kau tak jadi menemuinya?" ujar Tao.

"tidak usah... dia sudah tepar begitu..." ujar Kou Ren.

Merasa tidak adil bagi kakaknya jika hanya ia yang bertemu dengan Hazuki, Tao juga tidak jadi menemui Hazuki setelah meminta Yun dan ke-4 ksatria naga untuk merahasiakan kedatangan mereka.

Sebelum mereka berdua pergi, Kyouka menghalangi jalan mereka "ini menurutku saja, tapi yang namanya kelembutan selalu didasari kasih sayang dan itu tak selalu diungkapkan dengan berlaku baik atau lembut pada seseorang... terkadang ada juga orang-orang yang kikuk dalam mengungkapkan kasih sayangnya pada mereka yang ia sayangi, saking khawatirnya pada orang itu sehingga mereka tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa selain pura-pura acuh tak acuh dan bersikap dingin... meski bersikap dingin pada anda, nona Hazuki tetap mengkhawatirkan anda... beliau khawatir, jika anda yang tak mau mendengarkan putri Tao terus bersikap keras kepala, malah anda sendiri yang akan celaka... tapi nona Hazuki merasa apapun yang ia katakan takkan anda dengar, karena itu beliau tak muncul di hadapan anda...".

"beritahu aku, kenapa kalian berlima bersedia mengikuti Hanna?" tanya Tao.

"kami berlima adalah anak yatim piatu yang bernasib sama dengan nona Hazuki... nona Hazuki yang mengakui kemampuan kami sebagai pasukan terkuat di pasukan pembebas berkata bahwa kami adalah keluarga, tapi nyatanya sampai saat ini beliau masih mencari tempat yang layak disebut keluarga, orang-orang yang menerimanya apa adanya tanpa melihat posisi dan status sosial... kami tak bisa melakukannya karena kami terlanjur menganggapnya sebagai 'tuan putri'... itulah sebabnya, kami mempercayakan nona Hazuki pada tuan Hak yang merupakan kakak kembarnya dan teman-temannya..." ujar Kyouka berjalan melewati Tao dan Kou Ren.

Mendengar ucapan Kyouka, Kou Ren menemui Hak dan Yona "putri Yona, karena kau jauh lebih bisa kupercaya dibandingkan putra Yu Hon, pastikan kau dapatkan kembali tahtamu... dan Hak, tolong jaga Hanna...".

"maksud kami Hazuki..." ujar Tao tersenyum.

"kau tak perlu meminta hal yang pasti kulakukan..." ujar Hak tersenyum sinis.

Kou Ren tersenyum sinis dan pergi "dasar pria arogan... yah, cocok denganmu, pangeran kerajaan Xing...".

"aku hanyalah pengawal pribadi putri Yona..." sahut Hak terkekeh.

Neguro merasa khawatir melihat Kou Ren dan Tao, sampai akhirnya Kou Ren mengajak Tao bicara "Tao, apa kau ingat, kapan terakhir kali kau melihatnya menangis?".

"terakhir kali aku melihatnya menangis di depan kita, adalah saat ibu meninggal, kan? setelah itu, dia berusaha tetap ceria di hadapan kita dan membuat kita terhibur akan sikapnya..." ujar Tao menundukkan kepala.

"pertama kali dia menangis di depan kita, adalah saat dia baru saja datang bersama Neguro... dalam keadaan tak ingat apapun, dia terus menangis sampai akhirnya ibu memberinya nama dan mengangkatnya sebagai adik kita" ujar Kou Ren mendongakkan kepala dan meneteskan air mata saat melihat bulan "meskipun setengah darahnya adalah dari kerajaan Kouka, aku tetap menganggapnya adikku...".

* * *

 _Keesokan harinya..._

Saat Yona dkk pamit, Hazuki yang ikut bersama mereka melirik Kyouka "...Kyouka, siapapun yang melihatmu saat ini, jelas-jelas kau sedang menangis, kan?".

"aku nggak nangis... nggak nangis, kok..." ujar Kyouka menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya "aku mengerti... nona besar harus ikut mereka... padahal aku berniat tersenyum... tapi...".

"Kyouka..." ujar Nari yang memeluk Hannie "kalau kau nangis, aku jadi keikut nangis, nih... padahal sudah kutahan juga".

Hannie hanya bisa tertawa sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Nari "ampun... kalian berdua ini...".

"sudahlah, kalau kalian nangis begitu terus, nanti nona besar susah perginya..." ujar Veera yang berusaha menahan air matanya sambil tersenyum.

"kalau mau nangis, nangis saja..." ujar Veer menjitak kepala Veera.

"Kyouka... ingatlah, bagian yang paling menyakitkan dari perpisahan adalah berpisah karena kematian... tak peduli betapa kau merindukannya, dia takkan bisa kita temui lagi... jadi tenang saja, selama kita masih hidup, kita masih bisa bertemu, kan? karena kita sahabat, tidak peduli sejauh apapun kita terpisah, hatiku akan selalu ada di sisimu..." ujar Hazuki menyeka air mata Kyouka sambil mengadu dahi, lalu memeluk Kyouka "terima kasih... aku sangat menyayangi kalian...".

Mendengar ucapan Hazuki, Hannie dan Veera yang awalnya menahan air mata mereka jadi ikut menangis. Bersamaan di saat Kyouka memeluknya erat dan menangis keras seperti anak kecil, Hannie, Veera dan Nari juga ikut memeluknya dengan reaksi yang sama dengan Kyouka, sementara Hazuki hanya tersenyum, senyuman hangat yang begitu lembut. Melihat perpisahan yang mengharukan ini, Yona, Yun dan Kija juga ikut menangis.


	8. Red Flower's Petal in The Middle of Wind

**Chapter 8 – Red Flower's Petal in The Middle of Wind**

 **.**

* * *

 **Summary**

Yona dkk sudah kembali ke kerajaan Kouka dimana anggota mereka bertambah satu orang. Di saat berpisah dengan pasukan pembebas yang mengantar mereka sampai wilayah suku angin, Hannie memberitahu bahwa Lily yang mendengar situasi mereka mencemaskan mereka dan berharap mereka berkunjung ke Sensui sehingga mereka semua memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke tempat Lily setelah mengunjungi Fuuga pasca ziarah ke makam kedua orang tua Hazuki dan Hak.

* * *

" _sebenarnya, saat menyusup ke kastil Hiryuu, saya meminta bantuan dari nona Lily... setelah tahu situasi kalian, nona Lily memang sempat bersikeras ikut tapi pada akhirnya beliau diminta tinggal di Fuuga atau kembali ke Sensui secepatnya oleh ayah beliau, jadi nona Lily titip pesan untuk putri Yona dan yang lain, sebagai bukti kalian semua selamat dari insiden di kerajaan Xing, tolong datang ke tempatku secepatnya, ya... dan maaf karena kali ini aku tak bisa banyak membantu, begitu kata nona Lily..."_.

Yona menghela napas, sebenarnya ia masih khawatir pada teman-temannya yang terluka akibat kekacauan baru-baru ini sehingga ia berniat untuk santai dan istirahat sementara, tapi beberapa hal membuatnya tak bisa berpikir tenang.

"oh, warna aura yang hebat..." komentar Hazuki yang berjalan di belakang Yona, membuat Yona terkejut dan Hak yang heran menoleh ke belakang "aura apaan?".

"aku mengerti kau punya banyak pertimbangan, tapi daripada kau tahan, lebih baik jika kau tanyakan langsung, kan?" ujar Hazuki menepuk bahu Yona.

Yona menundukkan kepala dengan wajah tersipu dan merengut "curang namanya jika kau sudah tahu apa yang aku pikirkan dengan Reishi, kan?".

Selain yang telah dijelaskan Hazuki, mata Hazuki juga mampu melihat aura di sekitarnya yang merupakan tanda adanya spirit kehidupan, termasuk di dalam benda mati seperti batu sekalipun sehingga Hazuki bisa merasakan apa yang ada di sekeliling tanpa melihat.

"seperti kubilang, ini sudah seperti melihat bagiku, jadi jika aku hanya melihat seperti sekarang saja, maka yang terlihat adalah apa yang kau pikirkan atau kau rasakan sejak beberapa saat yang lalu hingga kini... suasana hati dan pikiranmu akan menentukan aura di dalam tubuhmu sehingga hanya dengan melihat auramu aku bisa menebak perasaanmu sedangkan apa yang kau pikirkan atau kau rasakan terlihat di atas kepalamu seperti ada balon teks yang akan menampilkan gambar dan tulisan..." ujar Hazuki tersenyum setelah menghela napas.

"lalu, memangnya tuan putri kenapa lagi?" tanya Hak.

"dia ingin mengunjungi Lily karena ia tak ingin membuat cemas temannya, tapi ia berniat mengunjungi tempat lain dulu sebelumnya" ujar Hazuki menatap ke arah Hak "ke reruntuhan desa Hiouin, tempat tinggal kita dulu...".

"aku tidak ingat tempatnya dimana, lho... yang berarti..." ujar Hak menoleh ke arah Hazuki.

"aku bersedia mengantarmu, tapi dengan syarat, kita pergi ke Fuuga sebelum pergi ke tempat gadis bernama Lily itu... setuju?" tanya Hazuki menundukkan kepala, menatap Yona.

"okay" angguk Yona melakukan toss.

Hak terkejut melihat Yona dan Hazuki langsung setuju "oi, tunggu!?".

"nggak ada tunggu-tungguan!?" sahut Yona dan Hazuki bersamaan.

"sudahlah, Hak... kau takkan bisa melawan dua tuan putri ini, kan? tuanku pangeran~" ujar Jae Ha menepuk bahu Hak dan terkekeh.

"benar juga, disana kedua orang tua anda dimakamkan, tapi apa tempatnya masih jauh dari sini, tuan putri?" tanya Kija.

Hazuki menghela napas ringan dan tersenyum simpul "sudahlah, tak perlu memanggilku tuan putri, bersikaplah biasa saja padaku seperti pada kakakku... panggil saja aku dengan nama kecilku, Hazuki... akan sulit membedakan siapa yang kau maksud jika aku dan Yona kau panggil dengan nama panggilan yang sama, kan? lagipula..." ujar Hazuki menunjuk Hak yang tengah memiting Jae Ha kuat-kuat "jika kau memanggilku tuan putri, Kija, memang kau mau memanggil kakakku pangeran?".

"hentikan, itu menggelikan!?" pekik Hak.

" _aku juga tidak mau karena itu agak..."_ pikir Kija yang bisa langsung terbaca oleh Hazuki yang berusaha menahan tawa.

"tanpa Reishi sekalipun, kita bisa tahu apa jawaban Kija..." ujar Yun.

"yang tuan putri itu ibu kami, tapi seperti kita tak bisa memilih dimana dan sebagai apa kita dilahirkan, kita juga tak bisa memilih siapa orang tua kita, kan? jadi tolong bersikap saja... sebagai anggota baru, aku tak tahu apa aku bisa berguna atau malah merepotkan, tapi mohon bantuannya mulai sekarang..." ujar Hazuki membungkukkan badan.

"ah, sama-sama" ujar Yona yang ikut membungkukkan badan.

Yona dan Hazuki sudah saling sepakat untuk tak memanggil 'tuan putri' satu sama lain karena pada dasarnya posisi mereka sama, tapi Yona keberatan jika Hazuki memanggilnya 'tuan putri' adalah karena ia menginginkan Hazuki menjadi teman wanitanya selain Lily. Terlepas dari soal siapa sebenarnya Hazuki dan Hak, Yona agak bingung saat Hazuki bertanya kenapa Hak tidak boleh memanggil Yona tanpa embel-embel 'tuan putri' sedangkan Hazuki dibolehkan. Entah Yona harus bersyukur atau tidak, Hazuki sudah tahu jawabannya tanpa menunggu Yona bicara sehingga Hazuki hanya maklum meskipun Yona entah bagaimana merasa kesal melihat Hazuki yang berusaha menahan tawa saat tahu jawaban Yona. Mengenai soal dirinya yang tidak ingin dilupakan bahwa ia adalah putri Raja Il, Hazuki mengerti itu tapi yang membuat Hazuki hampir tertawa keras adalah karena Yona yang merasa mendapat serangan jantung mendadak jika Hak memanggil nama kecilnya tanpa embel-embel. Berbicara soal kesan, anggota kelompok Happy Hungry Bunch sependapat bahwa meski keduanya saudara kembar, ada beberapa bagian yang bertolak belakang di antara Hak dan Hazuki, seperti Hak tahan minum sake sedangkan Hazuki tidak, meski mereka masih dalam tahap pengenalan sehingga mereka masih belum bisa bicara banyak, tapi yang jelas Yona merasa senang karena anggota keluarganya bertambah.

"tapi kenapa kau ingin kesana, tuan putri?" tanya Hak.

Saat Yona diam sambil menundukkan kepala dengan wajah tersipu (tepatnya karena malu sekaligus ragu untuk mengutarakan jawabannya), Hazuki memberitahu Hak "dia hanya ingin memberikanmu kesempatan untuk ziarah ke makam ayah dan ibu, karena dia sendiri juga tak bisa ziarah ke makam ayahnya, kan?".

"oh, begitu... kau benar..." ujar Hak menghela napas "mau bagaimana lagi... tapi kenapa begitu saja kau bingung?".

" _mana bisa kubilang kalau sejak awal aku bingung karena kau dan aku ingin melakukannya demi kau, kan?"_ pikir Yona memalingkan wajahnya.

Meski ingin membawa Hak ziarah, Yona takut jika dengan pergi ke tempat itu malah akan mengingatkan Hak pada kenangan buruk, tapi di satu sisi juga kasihan mendiang orang tua mereka jika tak dikunjungi, kan? itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Yona dan itu bisa dilihat Hazuki... dan Jae Ha, yang instingnya kuat jika masalah seperti ini.

"tak masalah kan, Hak? berikan kesempatan pada adikmu untuk mengunjungi tempat kau dibesarkan... lagipula, bukankah kau bilang di Fuuga banyak wanita cantik?".

" _jadi itu tujuan utamamu?"_ pikir Hak yang tak tahu harus komentar apa mendengar ucapan Jae Ha.

"ah, tapi tanpa kau minta, Hazuki... aku juga berniat mengunjungi Mundok ke Fuuga, sebab apa yang baru-baru ini terjadi pasti membuatnya khawatir... tapi kenapa kau ingin pergi ke Fuuga?" ujar Yona.

"hm... bisa dibilang alasanku kurang lebih sama denganmu, tapi jika berbicara khawatir, mungkin Tae Woo yang paling membuatku khawatir... sebab dari apa yang kulihat, dia juga menganggap kak Hak sebagai kakaknya... aku sempat melihatnya cukup dalam, dia tak pernah tersenyum di dekat raja setelah dinobatkan jadi jenderal pengganti kak Hak".

"tingkahnya dan penyebabnya itu bisa kutebak..." sahut Hak.

Tak perlu waktu lama untuk sampai di desa tempat Hak dan Hazuki dilahirkan dan dibesarkan hingga usia 4 tahun, saat orang tua mereka meninggal dengan tragis dan desa mereka diserang.

"sekarang desa ini hanya berupa reruntuhan bekas desa dan menjadi desa tak berpenghuni... desa Hiouin... dari bangunan kuil tempat kami tinggal akan terlihat bulan purnama menjadi merah seperti darah karena pantulan bunga Sakura di musim semi, sehingga desa ini dinamakan desa Hiouin..." ujar Hazuki sambil menaiki tangga.

Kompleks pemakaman para penduduk desa Hiouin yang khusus dibuatkan oleh Mundok dan pasukannya berada tepat di dekat taman bunga dimana salah satunya terdapat pohon bunga Tsubaki yang mulai mekar.

" _aku pulang..."_ pikir Hak melihat pohon Tsubaki yang sama dengan saat itu, saat ibunya mati terbunuh tanpa ada yang bisa ia lakukan.

" _selamat datang..."_.

Hak tersentak dan menoleh ke sekeliling, Yona yang melihat air wajah Hak berubah pun bertanya "Hak, ada apa? kau baik-baik saja?".

"tak ada apa-apa, mungkin hanya perasaanku..." ujar Hak menggandeng tangan Yona "ayo...".

Setelah Yona dan semuanya berdoa di makam tersebut, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju Fuuga. Yona terus memperhatikan Hak, di mata Yona Hak terlihat sangat tenang, tapi entah kenapa melihat punggung Hak dari belakang, ia merasa seolah Hak sangat sedih sampai tak sanggup menangis lagi, mirip dengan punggung Hazuki. Sama seperti saat Yona pertama kali datang ke Fuuga, mereka melihat Fuuga dari kejauhan di atas gunung, bedanya kali ini mereka tiba di sana sore hari. Tepat setelah matahari terbenam, mereka masuk diam-diam ke Fuuga.

"ingat. Hak... nanti jangan menghindar seperti waktu itu, ya... tak masalah kan, sesekali kau biarkan Mundok memelukmu?" tegur Yona saat mereka hampir sampai di rumah Mundok.

"usiaku sudah berapa, sih? pak tua itu saja yang tak ingat umur..." gumam Hak.

"kau itu nggak jujur ya, kak... padahal kau sendiri..." ujar Hazuki yang terpotong karena Hak menutup mulutnya "diam, dik, diam...".

"oh, ada Hak kecil..." ujar Shina yang sontak membuat teman-temannya heran dan menoleh ke arah yang sama dimana Tae Woo disusul Han Dae berlari menghampiri mereka.

Saat Tae Woo dan Han Dae melompat dan hampir memeluknya, Hak menangkap mereka berdua dan melempar keduanya ke arah lain sehingga keduanya tersungkur ke tanah.

"apa-apaan itu?! terakhir kali melihatmu, kau hampir saja mati?! apa salahnya menerima pelukan kami?!" pekik Han Dae.

"kak, tak perlu malu untuk menerima pelukan mereka hanya karena ada kami..." ujar Hazuki menepuk bahu Hak sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

Mundok langsung memeluk Hak dan Hazuki bersamaan sehingga Hak tak sempat menghindar. Tentu saja setelah Mundok memarahi Hak karena Hak memilih untuk tak menghubungi suku angin meskipun ini berurusan dengan kerajaan Xing yang wilayahnya berbatasan dengan wilayah suku angin. Melihat Hak dan Yona datang, Tae Yeon langsung menangis sambil memeluk Hak karena ia juga sempat mendengar kabar kalau Hak meninggal.

Setelah Hak menenangkan Tae Yeon dan memperkenalkan teman-temannya, saat diberitahu kalau Hazuki adalah adik kembar Hak, Tae Yeon mendekatinya "kalau begitu, boleh kupanggil kakak?".

"panggil saja" ujar Hazuki yang tersenyum geli melihat Tae Yeon yang mendekatinya.

"...kakak" ujar Tae Yeon dengan wajah manisnya yang tersenyum lebar, membuat Hazuki tak tahan untuk memeluknya "lucunya?! ayo kita mandi bareng~".

"aku juga ikut?!" ujar Yona menggandeng tangan Hazuki "malam ini kita tidur bareng Tae Yeon~".

"setuju~" ujar Hazuki tersenyum lebar.

Malamnya, Hazuki dan Yona tidur di samping kiri dan kanan Tae Yeon sementara Yun dan ke-4 ksatria naga tidur bersama di kamar Hak.

Keesokan harinya, Yona mengutarakan langsung apa yang masih membuatnya penasaran "tolong beritahu kami, Mundok... sebenarnya... apa itu Hanatsuki? apa maksud kata-kata mendiang ibu... bahwa mereka terlahir ke dunia ini dengan mengemban tugasnya masing-masing sebagai ganti kekuatan mereka?".

"kenapa tak tanya langsung padaku?" ujar Hazuki.

Hazuki menjelaskan bahwa pada zaman dulu, terdapat seekor naga berkepala 9 yang jahat, ia bernama Yamata no Orochi. Yamata no Orochi yang hanya bisa membuat kekacauan di bumi, akhirnya berhasil dibunuh oleh Susanoo Ono Mikoto.

"ke-9 kepala Yamata no Orochi ditempa oleh pandai besi legendaris yang berasal dari salah satu keluarga ninja ternama, ninja Hokage... dengan mencampurkan besi khusus yang dikatakan sebagai besi terkuat di dunia, Orichalcum, dengan kepala Yamata no Orochi, pandai besi itu berhasil menghasilkan 9 pusaka Onikoroshi Katana yang dipercayakan pada prajurit wanita pertama dan terkuat, Tomoe Gozen... Tomoe Gozen menikah dengan Susanoo Ono Mikoto, dan kami para Hanatsuki adalah keturunan mereka berdua yang dipercaya untuk mencari ke-9 pusaka tersebut yang hilang akibat perang saudara... semua pusaka itu awalnya disimpan di desa perkampungan tempat ninja Hokage tinggal, tapi setelah perang, ke-9 pusaka itu menghilang... ibu berhasil mendapatkan 2 dari 9 pusaka itu, satu adalah Benizakura yang ada di tanganku ini dan satu lagi adalah Balmung, pedang naga api yang dia sembunyikan di tubuh kakak...".

"aku lebih penasaran, bagaimana caranya ibu memasukkan pedang itu ke dalam tubuhku?" gumam Hak.

"berarti ini harus kukembalikan?" ujar Yona.

Hazuki tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepala "tak perlu, karena itu sudah jadi milikmu... setiap pusaka memiliki keinginannya sendiri, dan aku bisa bilang dengan yakin bahwa katana itu memilihmu sebagai tuannya...".

Hazuki melanjutkan ceritanya, dimana para Oni dianggap sebagai pelaku utama penyerangan terhadap ninja Hokage "ninja Hokage berhak menyimpan ke-9 pusaka karena merekalah yang membuat ke-9 pusaka itu, tapi manusia mencurigai kalau Oni melakukan penyerangan terhadap mereka demi merebut ke-9 pusaka karena merasa kalau kaum Oni hanya takut ditandingi, itu sebabnya untuk membuktikan bahwa dugaan manusia salah, ketua tertinggi klan Oni saat itu, Shuten Douji membuat kesepakatan dengan manusia untuk mengumpulkan ke-9 pusaka. Putri tercantik dan terkuat Tomoe Gozen, Yohime dinikahkan dengan putra Shuten Douji, Ibaraki Douji. Yang lahir adalah kembar laki-laki dan perempuan non identik, dimana anak perempuan mereka memiliki tanda bunga yang besar di dadanya, sehingga wanita yang memiliki tanda itu disebut Hanatsuki. Agar garis keturunan Hanatsuki tak terputus, Shuten Douji memberi sebuah kutukan pada keturunannya, dimana setiap wanita yang lahir di malam bulan purnama pertama pada bulan Agustus saat energi 'Yin' memasuki saat terkuat dalam setahun, ketika warna bulan menjadi merah sebagai tandanya kelahiran Hanatsuki... itu sebabnya, kau yang lahir di bulan April bukan Hanatsuki meski ibumu Hanatsuki...".

Yona masih penasaran satu hal dan hal ini hanya bisa ia tanyakan pada Mundok "kalau begitu, pertanyaan terakhir, Mundok... ini hanya pemikiranku, tapi... jika ibuku sudah tahu soal ibu kandung Hak, yang berarti ia juga tahu soal Hak dan Hazuki... tapi apa ayahku juga tahu soal ini?".

Mundok menggelengkan kepala "soal itu, saya sendiri juga tak mengetahuinya... yang bisa saya beritahu hanyalah, ibu kandung anda memiliki kemampuan meramal melalui mimpi... saat itu saya memang tak mengerti maksud permaisuri, sebab permaisuri berkata...".

" _sebagai putra kandung Hakuya dan Maya, pastilah dia akan tumbuh menjadi prajurit yang kuat... yah, susah juga jika dia tidak kuat, sebab dialah yang akan menjaga putriku nanti... memang bukan aku yang akan memintanya karena aku tak sempat melakukannya, tapi suamiku yang akan memintanya menjaga Yona... kami tak bisa menolak takdir kematian kami, jadi setidaknya harus ada seseorang yang bisa kupercayakan untuk menjaga Yona sepeninggalku dan suamiku... anggap saja ini sebagai kasih sayang terakhirku pada Yona..."_.

"sekarang saya mengerti, apa maksud ucapan mendiang permaisuri... mungkin, mendiang permaisuri sudah memprediksi apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan... karena tak lama setelah berpesan demikian, mendiang permaisuri meninggal dunia...".

Mendengar ucapan Mundok, Yona menutupi wajahnya dan menangis _"ibu!?"_.

Meski hanya sebentar, Yona dkk bersyukur sudah pergi ke Fuuga.

"kenapa tidak tinggal lebih lama? Terburu-buru sekali..." ujar Mundok saat Yona dkk hendak pergi.

"apa boleh buat, kami masih harus pergi ke suatu tempat... dia pasti cemas setelah mendengar apa yang terjadi baru-baru ini..." ujar Yona tertawa kecil.

Hazuki menggendong Tae Yeon yang menangis bergantian dengan Hak dan Yona setelah mereka mengatakan kalau mereka harus pergi, sehingga Jae Ha menggunakan hal ini untuk menggoda mereka "Hak dan Hazuki sama-sama memanjakan adik mereka, ya... tapi saat aku melihat Yona dan Hak bergantian menggendong Tae Yeon, seperti melihat adegan seorang anak yang ditenangkan orang tuanya".

Berkat itu, Jae Ha mendapatkan satu pukulan keras di dagu dari Hak.

Di tengah perjalanan menuju tempat Lily, Hazuki menoleh ke arah Shina "...ada yang datang".

"benar, mereka mengepung kita..." angguk Shina.

"berapa banyak?" tanya Kija.

"yang penting, Yun, Hazuki dan tuan putri sembunyi dulu..." sahut Hak mendorong Hazuki, Yona dan Yun pelan.

"apa memang biasa overprotektif begitu?" tanya Hazuki menunjuk Hak saat ia melirik Yona dan Yun yang menganggukkan kepala.

"teman-teman, mereka datang..." ujar Shina.

Awalnya mereka mengira kalau yang menghampiri mereka adalah sekelompok bandit biasa, sampai ada salah satu dari mereka yang berkata "oi, gadis berambut merahnya ada dua, mana yang dimaksud klien kita?".

"bikin repot saja... sudahlah, bawa saja keduanya...".

"kami tidak tahu apa kepentingan kalian sampai kalian mencari gadis berambut merah di kelompok kami, tapi sebaiknya urungkan niat kalian karena kami takkan membiarkan kalian membawa mereka berdua" ujar Kija menyiapkan cakarnya.

Sialnya, di tengah pertarungan, salah satu dari mereka berhasil menangkap Yona dan menjadikan Yona sebagai sandera.

Saat itulah Hazuki maju dan meminta agar sandera ditukar "seperti kau lihat, punggung dan bahuku juga sedang terluka...".

"Hazuki!?" sahut Hak dan Yona bersamaan.

Saat pria itu setuju untuk melepaskan Yona dan memegang tangan Hazuki, Hazuki mendorong Yona ke arah Yun.

"oh, aku lupa bilang... kau tidak bisa seenaknya mengatakan kalau aku wanita yang lemah" ujar Hazuki tersenyum.

Detik berikutnya, Hazuki menendang dagu pria yang memegang tangannya sampai pria itu pingsan.

Melihat komplotan dari pria yang ia buat pingsan terduduk lemas, Hazuki tersenyum dengan aura yang mengerikan "jangan khawatir, dia hanya kubuat pingsan karena gegar otak... anggap saja sebagai hukuman untuknya karena dia seenaknya menyentuh tanganku dengan tangan kotornya... nah, karena aku masih bisa pakai kakiku, boleh aku bergabung, kak?".

"adikmu mengerikan... dalam artian tertentu..." ujar Jae Ha tertawa kecil.

Yona terkesima saat melihat Hazuki bertarung, bagaikan kelopak bunga yang berwarna merah menari di tengah angin yang bertiup sepoi-sepoi "cantiknya...".

Mendengar Yona bergumam dan melihat sorot mata Yona, Yun mendapatkan firasat tak enak.


	9. Lotus Petal Above The Water

**Chapter 9 – Lotus Petal Above The Water**

 **.**

* * *

 **Summary**

Dalam perjalanan menuju tempat Lily, Yona meminta Hazuki ikut melatihnya seperti Hak yang melatihnya panah dan pedang. Hazuki setuju mengajarkan 18 seni wajib militer yang ia kuasai. Meski untuk Yona, Hazuki hanya akan mengajarkan teknik pedang dan ilmu bela diri. Selagi senggang, Hazuki juga menceritakan bagaimana pertemuan pertamanya dengan Kyouka.

* * *

Yona mengangkupkan kedua tangannya di hadapan Hazuki "kumohon, ajari aku bela diri!?".

Hak yang sedang menyantap makanannya sampai memuncratkan supnya "lagi-lagi permintaan yang ekstrem...".

"Yona, kau sudah belajar pedang dan panah dari kakakku, kan? kenapa kau tak minta pada kakak saja?" ujar Hazuki heran.

" _ini toh, maksud dari firasatku... dia pasti tak akan mundur kalau sudah begini..."_ pikir Yun.

"tapi dia tak pernah mau jika kuminta menjadi lawan berlatih untuk bela diri?! tiap kali berlatih pedang saja, dia selalu menahan diri dan tak pernah menendang atau memukulku... jika kita sedang tak menggenggam senjata dan jatuh ke situasi seperti tadi, bukankah ilmu bela diri yang paling dibutuhkan?" ujar Yona.

" _mana bisa aku menendangnya, kan?"_ pikir Hak yang memalingkan wajah saat Hazuki menatapnya.

"hm, argumen yang masuk akal... aku tak keberatan mengajarimu ilmu bela diri, tapi apa kau tahu apa saja 18 seni wajib militer? itu hal dasar yang penting untuk kau ketahui, lho..." ujar Hazuki mengacungkan jari telunjuknya.

Saat Yona menggelengkan kepala, Hazuki melirik ke arah Hak "bagaimana caramu mengajari seseorang?".

"daripada teori, bukankah lebih baik jika kau langsung mempraktekkannya?" sahut Hak.

"sama saja dengan ayah, dasar..." ujar Hazuki geleng-geleng kepala.

Setelah menyebutkan apa saja 18 seni wajib militer, Hazuki memberikan penjelasan pada Yona berdasarkan teman-teman mereka sebagai contoh.

"kak Hak yang menggunakan Tsu Quan Dao itu termasuk naginatajutsu (pedang panjang), Jae Ha yang menggunakan pisau kecil termasuk shuriken (pisau lempar) dan yang kulakukan pada bandit barusan dengan jarum ini termasuk ganshinjutsu (jarum)... begitu juga ilmu bela diri, cabangnya ada banyak tapi sebagai dasarnya saja, akan kuajarkan salah satu dari 18 seni wajib militer yang kukuasai dan ilmu bela diri apa yang cocok untukmu... untuk wanita dengan ukuran tubuh yang kecil sepertimu, yang cocok adalah Aikido dimana ilmu bela diri itu memang dikhususkan untuk melawan orang yang lebih besar darimu, akan kuberi contoh..." ujar Hazuki melirik teman-temannya dan memanggil Jae Ha "kemari sebentar...".

Sambil menjelaskan pada Yona posisi tangannya dimana satu tangan mencengkram kerah baju Jae Ha dan satu lagi memegang lengan Jae Ha, Hazuki membanting Jae Ha ke belakangnya.

"itu tadi gerakan kalau ada orang yang menerjangmu dari depan, untuk menjatuhkan seseorang yang mencengkrammu dari belakang seperti tadi..." ujar Hazuki yang menarik kedua tangan Jae Ha dan kembali mempraktikkan penjelasannya "pertama, kau bisa gigit dia atau injak kakinya, setelah itu saat pegangannya melonggar, serang ulu hati dan dagu... jika lawanmu perempuan, langsung tendang dia ke belakang tapi jika lawanmu laki-laki, akhiri dengan menendang selangkangannya...".

"EH?" ujar Hak, Yun, Kija dan Zeno yang menatap mereka dengan mulut berbentuk wajik karena kaget, sementara Jae Ha berteriak lebih kencang.

Yun sedikit bersimpati pada Jae Ha yang terbaring lemas "Jae Ha, meski sedikit banyak kau menikmatinya tadi, ini jadi pelajaran buatmu agar tak macam-macam pada Hazuki terlepas dari soal bahwa ada seseorang yang akan membunuhmu lebih dulu jika kau menggodanya, kan?".

"Ryokuryuu... kau masih hidup?" ujar Zeno menusuk-nusuk punggung Jae Ha dengan ranting kayu sambil tertawa.

"kelihatannya sakit... harus kita apakan?" ujar Shina.

"biarkan saja, Shina, nanti juga sembuh sendiri..." ujar Kija menepuk bahu Shina dan geleng-geleng kepala sambil meneteskan air mata.

"masa depanku..." ujar Jae Ha meringis kesakitan sambil berbaring.

Hak yang melihat kejadian itu tertawa keras sampai keluar air mata "bagus, adikku... kurasa aku tak perlu cemas, jadi jika si mesum itu mencoba mendekati atau merayumu, lakukan hal yang sama dengan tadi padanya...".

"eh, memangnya itu sakit, ya?" ujar Yona dengan polosnya.

Yun menepuk bahu Yona sambil meneteskan air mata "iya, itu sangat sakit... kecuali pada musuh, kami mohon dengan sangat, jangan lakukan itu, ya?".

"pastikan kau mengingatnya dan coba saja praktikkan itu jika ada kesempatan, sebab tidak peduli lelaki sekuat apapun, mereka pasti akan tumbang jika kau lakukan gerakanku yang terakhir tadi... mengerti?" ujar Hazuki menepuk kepala Yona "dan untuk hari ini, sementara itu saja pelajaran yang bisa kuberikan...".

Yona menganggukkan kepala dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan mata berbinar "baik, terima kasih!?".

"oi, Raijuu, nggak bahaya tuh, membiarkan adikmu mengajari Yona?" tanya Yun dengan nada ragu.

"hm... bagaimana, ya?" gumam Hak.

Kija tersenyum melihat keakraban Yona dan Hazuki "tapi setidaknya tuan putri akrab dengan nona Hazuki bahkan tuan putri makin ceria setelah nona Hazuki bergabung dengan kita".

"yah, yang mulia ratu memang hebat..." ujar Jae Ha tersenyum dengan wajah pucat.

"siapa yang kau maksud 'yang mulia ratu' itu?" tanya Hak.

"oh, itu julukan yang diberikan pasukan pembebas pada nona Hazuki..." jawab Kija.

"itu karena adikmu memiliki penampilan yang meyakinkan, pandai memanfaatkan orang dan mampu mengendalikan orang lain di bawahnya seolah orang-orang di sekelilingnya berada dalam genggaman tangannya dan..." ujar Jae Ha menyeringai "sadistis".

"kami dengar cerita itu dari teman-temannya... jika sedang diam dalam keadaan biasa seperti saat ini memang dia terlihat anggun, tapi sekalinya marah..." ujar Yun menatap Hak dari bawah "sama saja dengan kakaknya...".

Hak berpikir sejenak "mungkin itu karena Hazuki mirip ibu kami, kami hampir tidak pernah melihatnya marah...".

"menurutku, sepertinya ibu kalian tipe orang yang baru akan marah pada saat yang diperlukan... karena ada kalanya kita perlu marah tergantung situasi, kan?" ujar Yona yang dipeluk Hazuki dari belakang.

"bicara soal marah... perhatikan saja Shina, dia hampir tak pernah terlihat marah..." ujar Yun.

"aku pernah marah... saat ada salah satu dari kalian yang terluka..." ujar Shina yang membuat teman-temannya terharu atas kebaikannya.

Melihat Hazuki tersenyum, Yona menanyakan apa yang membuatnya tersenyum dan Hazuki menjawab bahwa Shina mengingatkannya pada Kyouka karena Shina mirip dengan Kyouka di saat Hazuki baru menemukannya. Kyouka yang paling pendiam dari ke-5 teman-temannya tapi Kyouka yang paling baik dan polos.

"jika kuingat, Kyouka paling dekat denganmu, ya? seperti ibu dengan anaknya saja..." ujar Hak.

"kurang lebih begitu... mungkin bisa dibilang itu karena aku yang menemukan Kyouka di desa tak berpenghuni itu 3 tahun yang lalu...".

Karena Yona meminta Hazuki menceritakan apa yang terjadi saat pertama kali ia bertemu Kyouka, Hazuki menceritakannya sebelum mereka tidur. Saat Hazuki pergi melaksanakan tugas pertamanya di pasukan pembebas dimana mereka diminta memeriksa desa yang musnah karena diserang para perampok dalam satu malam.

Di tengah perjalanan pulang, Hazuki bersama rekannya malah menemukan sebuah desa yang dihuni para hantu "dan yang membuatku terkejut adalah karena masih ada satu manusia biasa yang hidup disana... Kyouka yang saat itu baru berusia 11 tahun tak tahu kalau semua penduduk desa tempat ia tinggal sudah lama meninggal termasuk ibunya yang seorang Miko".

Kyouka adalah calon Miko yang dibawa ibunya ke desa tempat para hantu itu berada. Akibat kecelakaan, ibunya meninggal tapi Kyouka yang tak tahu akan kemampuannya terus hidup di desa itu tanpa tahu kalau penduduk desa dan ibunya sudah meninggal.

"setelah mempercayakan Kyouka padaku, arwah ibunya menghilang bersama arwah lainnya... mungkin karena aku melihat Kyouka menangis sambil memelukku, aku membawa Kyouka kembali bersamaku ke markas pasukan pembebas dan meminta agar aku bisa mengasuh Kyouka...".

"tunggu, berarti Kyouka itu masih 14 tahun? Serius?" ujar Yun mengangkat telapak tangannya.

"oh, karena dia kulatih mati-matian, dia bisa jadi sekuat itu" jawab Hazuki sebelum Yun bertanya.

Keesokan harinya, saat Yona ingin berlatih, Hak malah menarik Hazuki dan menyodorkan pedang kayu pada Hazuki "sekarang lawan aku...".

"oh, apa ini? perkelahian kakak adik?" tanya Jae Ha yang ikut menonton di samping Yona.

"tiba-tiba sekali? ada apa ini?" ujar Hazuki heran.

"saat masih kecil, sementara aku dilatih seni wajib militer oleh ayah, kau dilatih ilmu sihir oleh ibu... tapi sekarang beda, jadi aku ingin lihat kemampuanmu..." ujar Hak.

"kalau begitu, lakukan tanpa ampun... pastikan kau tak mengurangi tenaga hanya karena aku perempuan, ya?" ujar Hazuki mengambil pedang kayu itu.

Hasilnya mengejutkan, karena Hazuki jauh lebih kuat dari Kyouka dan Hazuki hampir seimbang dengan Hak. Jika ditanya apa yang kurang, Hazuki hanya kurang stamina dan tenaga dibandingkan Hak karena Hak bisa bertahan lebih lama dari Hazuki dan ia lebih kuat dari sisi tenaga (jelas karena ia laki-laki).

"kakak adik yang mengerikan..." gumam Yun setelah melihat latihan yang lebih terlihat sebagai pertarungan sengit antara kakak beradik.

Hazuki yang kelelahan berbaring telentang "capek...".

"kau kurang stamina..." ujar Hak tertawa kecil.

Melihat Hazuki berbaring, Yona mengulurkan tangannya sehingga Hazuki menahannya "hei, kau mau apa?".

"Hazuki, lihat mata kirimu..." pinta Yona yang tiarap.

Melihat mata Yona yang berbinar penuh harapan, Hazuki duduk sambil melepaskan patch eyenya "begini?".

Yona langsung memegang wajah Hazuki dan menatap lekat mata kiri Hazuki "cantiknya... seperti warna merah muda bunga Sakura dan warna merah tua bunga Tsubaki...".

"terserahlah..." ujar Hazuki bersiap menutup mata kirinya dengan patch eye, namun Yona menahannya "ah, jangan ditutup dulu!? aku masih belum puas!?".

"omong-omong, mata kirimu itu tidak bisa melihat?" ujar Jae Ha.

"bukan, hanya saja aku merasa risih pada tatapan orang lain, jadi kututupi..." sahut Hazuki.

"ya, ampun... kau masih tetap pemalu" ujar Hak tertawa sinis.

"apa-apaan itu!?" pekik Hazuki.

"percaya diri sajalah, warna matamu itu unik... kalau masalah warna mata dan rambut, ayah dan ibu pasti sudah kenyang dibicarakan oleh orang-orang di sekelilingnya dan akhirnya mereka berdua tak peduli..." sahut Hak menepuk kepala Hazuki.

"benar, padahal warna mata kirimu cantik, sama sepertimu... bahkan meski rambut kita sama-sama merah, rambutmu yang lurus terlihat lebih halus dan lembut, tak seperti rambutku yang susah diatur..." ujar Yona yang memeluk Hazuki dari belakang, lalu mengendus rambut Hazuki "omong-omong, parfum dan sabun apa yang kau pakai? Aromanya enak sekali dan tak berubah dari kemarin".

"itu aroma tubuhku..." sahut Hazuki terkekeh "Hanatsuki memiliki aroma tubuh yang dapat mengundang Youkai, Oni atau Akuma... ini salah satu fungsi tubuhku untuk memancing mereka sehingga kami bisa membasmi mereka, itu sebabnya kebanyakan Hanatsuki dibesarkan sebagai Miko... sesama Hanatsuki dapat saling merasakan, makanya ibumu tahu soal ibuku, kan?".


	10. Full Moon as Red as Blood

**Chapter 10 – Full Moon as Red as Blood**

 **.**

* * *

 **Summary**

Akhirnya Yona dkk sampai di Sensui, tempat Lily berada, selain untuk memenuhi permintaan Lily, mereka juga ingin mencari seseorang yang telah menyuruh para bandit untuk menangkap gadis berambut merah yang ia cari. Tak disangka, saat mereka tiba di Sensui, ternyata mereka langsung menemukan orang yang ingin mereka cari karena orang itu menculik Lily. Saat Yona dkk hendak menyelamatkan Lily ke tempat dimana Lily disekap, terdapat garis pembatas alias kekkai yang membuat mereka tak bisa lewat, kecuali Zeno, Yona dan Hazuki sehingga Hak dan yang lain terpaksa mempercayakan Yona dan Lily pada Zeno dan Hazuki. Pada saat bulan purnama di malam itu berubah menjadi merah, saat itu pula darah kembali tumpah.

* * *

Sesampainya di Sensui, mereka segera ke kediaman Lily. Tapi setibanya disana, mereka dibuat terkejut karena Ramul menyambut mereka dan langsung meminta bantuan.

"tenang dulu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Kija.

Singkat cerita, selagi Lily pergi dari Sensui dan Yona dkk disibukkan insiden di Xing, masuk laporan ke kemiliteran di wilayah suku air bahwa terjadi penculikan yang berujung pada pembunuhan berantai. Korbannya adalah keluarga bangsawan dan saudagar kaya, dan kali ini Lily yang diculik.

"nona Tetora dan nona Ayura pergi mencari nona Lily ke tempat yang diberitahukan si penculik berdasarkan surat peringatan dan mereka berdua masih belum kembali hingga kini..." ujar Ramul setelah menjelaskan modus operandi si penculik dimana mereka hanya punya waktu 24 jam untuk menemukan Lily.

"sebelumnya, kenapa kalian bisa tahu kalau penculikan dan pembunuhan berantai ini ulah orang yang sama?" tanya Yun.

"oh, karena si penculik akan meninggalkan tanda pada korban yang ia bunuh setelah ia culik... setelah si penculik melakukan penculikan dan mengirimkan surat peringatan untuk meminta tebusan, mereka akan mengambil uang tebusan dan memberitahu tempat keberadaan korban yang ia culik... jika tak bisa menemukan orang yang diculik dalam 24 jam setelah ia mengambil uang tebusan dan memberitahukan lokasi korban penculikan, orang yang diculik akan dibunuh, selama ini korban penculikan dibunuh dengan cara yang sama, yaitu dipenggal kepalanya... semua surat yang dikirimkan si penculik memiliki sebuah simbol yang sama pada akhir surat sehingga kami memperkirakan kalau si penculik dan pembunuh berantai merupakan orang yang sama...".

Mendengar penjelasan Ramul, Hazuki meminta Ramul memperlihatkan surat yang dikirimkan oleh si penculik. Terdapat tanda mata satu yang ditulis dengan tinta merah sementara tulisan di kertas itu ditulis dengan tinta hitam.

"tanda ini... ini bukan tinta, tapi darah..." ujar Hak melihat surat itu.

"sudah berapa lama Tetora dan Ayura pergi?" tanya Jae Ha.

"itu dikirimkan pagi tadi dan keduanya langsung pergi setelah memberikan itu pada kami, tapi sampai sekarang mereka belum kembali" ujar Ramul.

"itu berarti kita hanya punya waktu sampai besok pagi" ujar Kija.

"dan sebentar lagi matahari terbenam, akan sulit melakukan pencarian" ujar Yona.

"minta saja Seiryuu melihat dimana lokasi mereka sekarang" ujar Zeno.

* * *

Ramul membawa mereka ke hutan tempat Ayura dan Tetora pergi "mereka masuk ke hutan ini...".

"hanya berdua? Kenapa kalian tak mendampingi mereka?" tanya Kija.

"sebenarnya kami sudah mencoba mengirim pasukan kami, tapi..." ujar Ramul mengulurkan telapak tangannya ke samping "anda akan mengerti apa yang terjadi saat kami mencoba masuk ke hutan...".

Begitu Yona dkk mencoba masuk, muncul kekkai yang membatasi gunung, mengelilingi hutan. Muncul semacam tulisan pada kekkai yang ada di gunung itu.

"apa ini? siapapun tidak diizinkan masuk ke hutan ini kecuali wanita dan yang berusia di atas 80 tahun..." ujar Yun.

"aku mengerti, sepertinya ini ilmu sihir gabungan dari mantera dan kekkai... jenis ini hanya bisa hilang jika kita jatuhkan si pemakai ilmu sihir... yang berarti, kecuali yang diizinkan, tak ada yang bisa masuk ke hutan... cerdas juga" ujar Hazuki.

"jadi yang bisa masuk hanya Zeno, nona dan ratu?" gumam Zeno.

"kenapa kau jadi ikut-ikutan memanggilku ratu, Zeno?".

"kalau begitu, nona besar?".

"baik, baik, terserah kau sajalah..." ujar Hazuki mengayunkan tangan.

Hak berpikir sejenak "Hazuki, apa jadinya jika kugunakan Kokuryu?".

"tidak boleh!?" teriak Yona dan Yun.

"jangan?! Kau mau mati lagi, apa?!" ujar Kija mencengkram kepala Hak dan Shina memegang bahu Hak.

"masalah mengendalikan kedua hewan buas dalam tubuhmu itu... untuk sekarang, karena situasi darurat, Yona..." ujar Hazuki menoleh ke arah Yona "bisa bayangkan bagaimana sosok gadis yang bernama An Lily itu?".

Setelah Yona melakukan apa yang diminta Hazuki, Hazuki mendorong Yona dan Zeno keluar kekkai "kalau begitu, mudah... aku cukup membawanya lari setelah menemukannya... Yona, kau tinggal saja di tempat yang aman disini...".

"tunggu, kau mau pergi sendiri? jangan nekad?!" protes Hak.

"tidak apa-apa... jika bertemu dengan mereka, maka aku cukup membunuhnya...".

Melihat sorot mata Hazuki yang dingin, Yona merasa tak bisa membiarkannya "tapi...".

"nyawa temanmu yang berharga dalam bahaya, memang ada pilihan lain? Lagipula, ini bukan pertama kali aku terjebak dalam situasi berbahaya begini..." ujar Hazuki garuk-garuk kepala dan menyentil dahi Yona "membunuh satu nyawa atau seribu nyawa, itu sama saja bagiku... sekali tanganmu dilumuri darah, darah yang menempel takkan hilang... lebih baik kau diam saja di tempat aman, tuan putri...".

"posisi kita sama, jadi jangan memanggilku tuan putri dan biarkan aku ikut denganmu!? apa artinya teman bagimu, jika kau bertarung sendirian?" ujar Yona maju dan menatap Hazuki.

"Zeno juga ikut~" ujar Zeno mengikuti Yona.

Hazuki menghela napas berat "kau ini susah dibilangin, ya...".

"menyerah saja, sekalinya dia bilang ikut, dia takkan mengubah keputusannya..." ujar Yun melambaikan tangan.

"nona Hazuki, apa anda... tahu siapa penjahat yang melakukan penculikan dan pembunuhan berantai ini?" tanya Kija.

"ekspresimu saat melihat tanda itu, itu jelas-jelas ekpresi yang mengatakan kalau kau tahu siapa yang bergerak di balik kekacauan ini, terlihat dari keyakinan di sorot matamu" ujar Jae Ha.

"dan yang terpenting, meski hanya sesaat... terasa hawa membunuh darimu... meski kau berusaha menyembunyikannya setelahnya" ujar Hak.

"benar, aku mengenalnya... dia buronan kerajaan Xing yang pernah kuburu, jika kita beranggapan bahwa gadis berambut merah itu dicari olehnya, maka kemungkinan dia mengincarku..." ujar Hazuki berdecak pinggang dan menghela napas "dia mantan algojo di kerajaan Xing, setelah bertahun-tahun menyiksa tahanan dan melakukan eksekusi hukuman mati pada tahanan sebagai tugasnya, sepertinya itu menjadi hobi baginya... merasa tak puas melakukannya di penjara, dia melakukannya pada warga biasa dan menjadi buronan... saat aku menemukannya pertama kali, dia baru saja memenggal kepala seorang wanita yang hamil muda... kau bisa tebak reaksiku setelahnya, andai Kyouka yang tak ingin melihatku membunuh orang tak menahanku, dia sudah mati di tanganku saat itu... sayang sekali, dia lolos saat kami ingin menangkapnya, meski setelah itu tak terdengar lagi kabar soal dia di kerajaan Xing... dia masih hidup dan akan kupastikan dia mati kali ini".

Yona menggenggam tangan Hazuki "aku takkan melarangmu membunuhnya, tapi Lily adalah temanku yang berharga... aku tak ingin kehilangannya, jadi biarkan aku menyelamatkan Lily sementara kau menyelesaikan urusanmu... lagipula, kurasa tak masalah karena ada Zeno".

Hak dan yang lain terpaksa mempercayakan masalah ini pada mereka bertiga.

"kurasa, kehidupan yang dijalani adikmu cukup keras..." ujar Jae Ha melihat sosok punggung mereka bertiga yang berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

"kau bicara begitu karena melihat dinginnya sorot mata nona Hazuki barusan?" gumam Kija yang berpendapat sama.

Hak hanya diam, tapi bukan berarti ia tak memikirkannya. Sebagai kakak kembar Hazuki, Hak sudah terpisah selama 15 tahun dan ia buta soal apa yang terjadi pada Hazuki dalam kurun waktu tersebut sehingga ia sendiri tak tahu harus bicara apa soal adik kembarnya. Yang bisa mereka lakukan saat ini hanyalah menunggu sementara Shina bertugas sebagai pemantau. Untungnya, lokasi Zeno, Yona dan Hazuki saat ini masih masuk dalam jarak pandang Shina sehingga mereka masih bisa mengetahui apa yang terjadi dari tempat mereka saat ini. Sejauh ini Yona dan Hazuki masih belum bertemu siapapun, sedangkan Zeno berjalan di depan untuk berjaga-jaga.

Tiba-tiba, Zeno berhenti dengan mata terbelalak "...Kaya?".

Detik berikutnya, saat Zeno berlari menghampiri bayangan seseorang yang ia lihat, ia terkena jebakan jaring. Saat Hazuki berhasil mengeluarkan Zeno dari jaring, muncul seorang pria kekar bertubuh besar bersama 3 pria yang masing-masing menahan Lily, Ayura dan Tetora yang diikat.

"Lily, Ayura, Tetora!?".

"Yona, jangan kemari?! Pria gila itu berbahaya?!" teriak Lily.

"benar, ikuti apa katanya, nona... aku hanya punya urusan denganmu, Scarlet..." ujar pria yang terlihat sebagai pemimpin mereka, ia mengacungkan pedangnya ke arah Hazuki.

Hazuki menyeringai "kau memanggilku begitu lagi, Kubikiri... sebelumnya, kenapa kau memanggilku begitu?".

"karena itu warna rambutmu yang indah, merah seperti darah...".

Hazuki memainkan rambutnya dan tersenyum sinis "baru-baru ini, ada beberapa bandit yang menyerang kami dalam perjalananku kemari... apa itu kau?".

"itu memang aku, karena aku ingin bertemu denganmu... aku jatuh cinta pada sosokmu yang begitu cantik, angkuh dan kejam sejak pertama kali bertemu... sejak terakhir kali melihat sosokmu, aku merindukanmu... sambil menunggu saat bisa bertemu kembali denganmu, aku bermain-main sedikit...".

"kau jatuh cinta pada wanita yang berusaha membunuhmu? dasar sinting... tapi baguslah..." ujar Hazuki menghunuskan pedangnya dan menyeringai "karena sama seperti kau, aku juga ingin bertemu denganmu... aku sangat merindukanmu, untuk membunuhmu...".

"tak sabaran sekali... tenang saja, aku akan menjadikan kepalamu sebagai koleksi terbaikku?!" ujar Kubikiri mengayunkan pedangnya.

"Yona, Zeno, urus Lily dan kedua pengawalnya saat aku menghadapi si gila ini?!" ujar Hazuki menghadapi Kubikiri.

"hebat..." komentar Shina yang melihat pertarungan Hazuki dan Kubikiri dari jauh.

"Shina, perlihatkan padaku apa yang kau lihat" ujar Hak memegang bahu Shina dari belakang.

"tunggu, apa maksudmu, Hak?" tanya Kija.

Tampaknya Hak mendapat telepati, mirip dengan Reishi milik Hazuki, bedanya saat ini Hak hanya bisa sebatas melihat dan memperlihatkan apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya atau orang lain dengan sentuhan. Jae Ha, Kija dan Yun yang juga penasaran ikut melihat apa yang dilihat Shina melalui Hak.

Terlihat Zeno dan Yona berhasil menyelamatkan Lily, Ayura dan Tetora setelah Yona dan Zeno melumpuhkan ke-3 pria itu dan melepaskan tali yang mengikat mereka bertiga. Saat Tetora dan Ayura mengikat ke-3 pria itu, Yona melindungi Lily dan Zeno ikut membantu Hazuki. Anehnya, saat Kubikiri melompat ke belakang dan menatap mereka semua, mereka semua berhenti bergerak termasuk Zeno yang hampir memukul Kubikiri.

Kubikiri menusuk Zeno dan melontarkan Zeno ke semak-semak di belakangnya sambil tertawa keras "kalian terkejut? Ini ilusi penglihatan... seseorang yang paling kau cintai akan muncul di hadapan kalian... kalian akan tenggelam dalam kenangan kalian sendiri dan bersatu kembali dengan seseorang yang paling berharga baginya... sekali terkena, ilusi ini tak mudah untuk dipatahkan...".

"jadi rupanya Zeno melihat Kaya karena ilusi itu..." ujar Zeno keluar dari semak-semak _"sekarang bagaimana? aku tak bisa menyerangnya sembarangan meski aku tahu sosok Kaya di hadapanku ini hanya ilusi..."_.

"benar, tak peduli seberapa kuat orang itu, tak mungkin ada seseorang yang akan membunuh orang yang paling ia cintai?!" ujar Kubikiri maju dan mengayunkan pedangnya pada Hazuki.

"Hazuki!?" teriak Yona mengarahkan anak panahnya _"tidak bisa!? meski aku tahu sosok Hak di hadapanku adalah ilusi, tapi..."_.

Tak disangka, Hazuki sama sekali tak gentar, ia menebas Kubikiri dan berhasil melukai bahu Kubikiri.

Kubikiri yang terkejut berlutut sambil menahan luka di bahunya "tak mungkin... seharusnya kau melihat seseorang yang kau cintai!? Kenapa tak mempan...".

"mempan, karena aku memang melihat orang yang kucintai... aku sangat ingin bertemu dengan orang itu karena aku sangat merindukannya... meski ini ilusi, tak masalah..." sahut Hazuki maju sambil menggoreskan ujung pedangnya ke tanah dan menatap tajam "tapi... justru karena aku sangat mencintainya... aku ingin sekali membunuhnya secepat mungkin...".

Kubikiri berdiri, ia tak ingin pasrah saja dibunuh dan kembali melawan.

"akan kuselesaikan dengan cepat... Yona, tutup matamu..." ujar Hazuki tersenyum saat melihat ke belakang.

Melalui Shina, Hak dan yang lain melihat Hazuki berhasil mematahkan pedang Kubikiri.

"matilah..." gumam Hazuki sebelum menebas leher Kubikiri.

Melihat Kubikiri sekarat, Hazuki menatapnya "Kubikiri... ah, bukan... Goon, terima kasih... karena berkat ilusimu, aku bisa melihat sosoknya sekali lagi...".

"tidak kusangka... kau tahu namaku... andai kau yang menjadi ratu kerajaan Xing... terima kasih... tuan putri..." ujar Kubikiri (si pemotong kepala), Goon yang tersenyum sambil meneteskan air mata sebelum menghembuskan napas terakhirnya.

Melihat punggung Hazuki dari belakang, Yona merasa khawatir dan menghampirinya karena lagi-lagi, ia merasakan hal yang sama, perasaan khawatir yang muncul karena satu hal yang ia rasakan dari Hazuki "Hazuki...".

"Yona, kumohon... jangan tanyakan apapun dan jangan katakan apapun..." ujar Hazuki mendongak.

"tapi..." ujar Yona memegang lengan Hazuki, ia terbelalak saat melihat Hazuki menatap bulan purnama sambil meneteskan air mata.

Hazuki menyeka air matanya dan tersenyum sambil menepuk kepala Yona "tenang saja, aku tak apa-apa... ini hanya karena aku terkejut... jangan katakan apa yang kau lihat pada kakakku, ya?".

Yona tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa selain menganggukkan kepala dan memeluk Hazuki "iya".

Sayangnya, mereka tak tahu kalau Hak melihat semuanya melalui mata Shina.

"Hazuki... dia menangis..." ujar Shina menoleh ke arah Hak yang menggelengkan kepala "tolong, jangan tanyakan apapun padanya... biar aku yang akan menginterogasinya...".

Sebelum mereka kembali, Hazuki sempat menghipnotis Tetora dan Ayura agar keduanya tutup mulut, sementara Lily dan Zeno diminta oleh Yona untuk tutup mulut.

Begitu tiba di tepi gunung, setelah memastikan Yona baik-baik saja, Hak memeluk Hazuki dan berbisik "jangan nangis sendirian, bukan hanya kau yang menderita...".

Teringat apa yang terjadi barusan, Hazuki menangis, air matanya terus keluar tanpa bisa ia kontrol sambil memeluk Hak. Hak hanya bisa diam sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung, kepala dan rambut Hazuki yang terus menangis di gendongannya selama mereka berjalan ke kediaman Lily. Setibanya di kediaman Lily, Hazuki sudah terlelap karena kelelahan menangis. Merasa khawatir dengan Hazuki, Yona akhirnya meminta Hak dan Hazuki tidur bersama di kamar Lily, dimana Yona dan Lily tidur di atas ranjang Lily sementara Hak tidur di kasur yang digelar di atas lantai bersama Hazuki.


	11. Sweet Dreams That Feels Painful

**Chapter 11 – Sweet Dreams That Feels Painful**

 **.**

* * *

 **Summary**

Pagi harinya, Hazuki demam tinggi sehingga Yona meminta agar yang lain menyerahkan soal merawat Hazuki padanya dan Yun. Setelah Yona puas bicara dengan Lily, Hak mengajak Yona bicara karena menyadari perubahan sikap Yona padanya. Malam hari saat ia merasa demamnya turun, Hazuki pergi ke pekarangan. Melihat bulan purnama, ia kembali meneteskan air mata dan di saat itulah, seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang.

* * *

Lily tak bisa bertanya apapun semalam dan baru sempat bertanya sekarang "Yona!? siapa gadis ini sebenarnya? Kenapa kau biarkan dia tidur dengan Hak?".

Yona langsung menutup mulut Lily "tak apa-apa, Lily... wajar kan kalau kakak adik tidur bareng?".

"hah? kakak adik?".

"eh... panjang jika diceritakan, yang jelas Hazuki adalah adik kembar Hak...".

"seriusan!? kok nggak mirip!?".

Hak mengetuk pintu kamar dan masuk "karena dari indung telur yang berbeda, makanya kami lahir sebagai kembar non identik, wajar nggak terlalu mirip... aku mirip dengan ayahku dan Hazuki mirip ibuku, hanya warna mata kami yang tertukar karena mata ibuku menurun padaku dan mata Hazuki itu turunan dari ayah kami... bagaimana kondisinya?".

"demamnya belum turun" ujar Yona mengompres Hazuki "sebenarnya memang dari kemarin sudah kurasakan kalau tubuhnya agak panas, seharusnya aku lebih berhati-hati".

Hak menghela napas, duduk di ranjang dan mengelus dahi Hazuki "dari dulu, setiap kali dia demam, pasti tinggi sekali... padahal biasanya sehat...".

"apa karena pengaruh cuaca, ya?" gumam Kija.

"atau karena kondisi disini yang beda dengan di Xing?" ujar Yun.

"mungkin dia kelelahan..." ujar Jae Ha menghela napas "masalah dengan putri Kou Ren pasti sudah membuatnya kelelahan lahir dan batin... apalagi dia berusaha keras sendirian...".

"biasanya, tipe gadis seperti nona besar yang selalu berjuang sendirian dan tidak ragu untuk menolong orang lain tapi tak mengharapkan bantuan orang lain, itu karena dia tak ingin bergantung pada orang lain dan menyusahkan orang lain... tipe keras kepala yang tak mau memperlihatkan sisi lemahnya kecuali di hadapan orang yang ia percaya, atau saat ia tak tahan lagi... sebenarnya itu karena ia biasa bersikap kuat dan bisa diandalkan sehingga ia kikuk dalam mengungkapkan perasaannya..." ujar Zeno.

"seperti seseorang..." ujar Jae Ha terkekeh.

Karena mereka berisik, Hazuki terbangun dan Yona yang duduk di sampingnya memeriksanya "Hazuki, demammu masih tinggi, tidur saja lagi... kau pusing tidak?".

"...kenapa Yona jadi ada dua?" gumam Hazuki melihat ke arah Yona.

"tidur sana!?" pekik Hak dan Yun.

"dokter sudah memeriksanya dan memberinya obat, biarkan saja dia istirahat... nah, sekarang, ceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi baru-baru ini di kamar sebelah sekalian sarapan..." ujar Lily mengajak Yona dkk ke kamar sebelah.

"Hazuki, sarapanmu dimakan sebelum minum obat, ya" ujar Yun menaruh semangkuk bubur di atas meja dan memicingkan mata "yah, dia tidur...".

Setelah itu, Yona dkk menceritakan apa yang terjadi baru-baru ini di kerajaan Xing serta identitas Hak dan Hazuki yang sebenarnya. Reaksi Lily, Ayura dan Tetora? Terkejut, (tentu saja!?) dan Lily tak ingin melewatkan kesempatan ini untuk menjodohkan sahabatnya.

"nah, setelah apa yang baru-baru ini terjadi, kalian pasti lelah... jadi tinggallah beberapa hari disini, lagipula kalian juga tak mungkin berkeliaran sementara masih ada anggota kalian yang sakit, kan?" ujar Lily dengan senyum lebar, dalam hatinya ia ingin menggunakan ini sebagai kesempatan.

"terima kasih atas bantuanmu, Lily... kami sangat terbantu..." ujar Hak.

"tak masalah... oh, silahkan santai saja, aku ingin bicara berdua dengan Yona dulu" ujar Lily menarik Yona pergi.

Lily bisa membaca keanehan yang dimiliki Yona "jadi itu sebabnya, kenapa kau terlihat banyak pikiran... aku mengerti, apa yang terjadi pasti membuatmu bingung, tapi sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang? yang jelas tentang mereka berdua, kan?".

Yona tersenyum sendu dan menundukkan kepalanya, ia memeluk lutut saat duduk di samping Lily "Lily, aku mendapat mimpi tepat pada malam setelah aku tahu identitas mereka berdua... mimpi tentang kehidupan sehari-hari begitu, mimpi yang indah... saking indahnya, terasa menyesakkan dan menyakitkan hati...".

Yona menceritakan mimpinya, dimana ia melihat seorang wanita dan pria bertemu, tak lain adalah Maya dan Hakuya. Pernikahan keduanya direstui, lahir tiga orang anak yaitu Hak, Hazuki dan si bungsu, perempuan yang diberi nama Yue. Yona bertemu dengan Hak, saling jatuh cinta dan menikah sehingga hubungan kerajaan Kouka dan kerajaan Xing membaik dan kedua kerajaan bersatu.

"menurutmu itu konyol?" ujar Yona tertawa.

"Yona, aku tak merasa perasaanmu yang sungguh-sungguh itu sebagai kebodohan... apa kau merasa bersalah pada Hak dan Hazuki?".

"merasa bersalah, ya... mungkin..." ujar Yona mendongakkan kepala "sebab, apa yang telah dilakukan oleh paman Yu Hon 17 tahun yang lalu pada tahanan kerajaan Xing bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dimaafkan...".

"tapi Yona, yang melakukannya kan pamanmu, kenapa malah kau yang merasa bersalah?".

"aku memang merasa bersalah, tapi pada tahanan kerajaan Xing yang dibunuh paman Yu Hon... terhadap Hak dan Hazuki, aku hanya..." ujar Yona terdiam sesaat.

Yona menceritakan bagaimana reaksi Hak dan Hazuki juga soal mereka yang berziarah ke makam kedua orang tua Hak "Hak dan Hazuki bahkan tak menangis... mereka berdua kuat... sangat kuat... tapi saat aku melihat punggung mereka berdua, terasa kesedihan mendalam yang tersembunyi, saking sedihnya seolah aku melihat mereka berdua menangis... tangisan tanpa air mata, karena saking sedihnya seolah air mata mereka tak sanggup keluar... mereka berdua sama saja, sama-sama tak mau memperlihatkan luka mereka berdua pada siapapun, seolah hanya bisa menangis dalam hati... itu membuatku seolah bisa ikut merasakan sakitnya... karena aku tak bisa melakukan apapun, aku hanya bisa berharap... kalau mereka berdua bisa bahagia... dan aku bisa melihat senyuman tulus mereka, di saat semua luka mereka berdua sudah sembuh... meski lukanya harus meninggalkan bekas...".

Melihat Yona meneteskan air mata sambil mendongak, Lily yang merasa matanya pedas memeluk Yona dengan mata berkaca-kaca "oke, cukup... kita nangis sama-sama...".

"kenapa kau malah nangis?".

"entah kenapa, aku jadi ikut merasa sedih lagipula kau nangis duluan...".

"kalau gitu, jangan ikut nangis, dong".

"kau juga nangis, kan?".

Yun dan yang lain terkejut sekaligus heran melihat Yona dan Lily berpelukan sambil menangis di pekarangan rumah.

"mereka berdua kenapa lagi?" gumam Hak yang heran.

Puas menangis, Lily mengajak Yona jalan-jalan keluar. Bendungan tempat mereka bisa melihat matahari sore sangat indah.

"oh, bicara soal Hak, apa reaksi teman-temanmu?".

"begitulah, biasa saja".

"lalu kenapa kau sendiri malah menjaga jarak darinya? Malu, ya? mentang-mentang yang kau hadapi itu pangeran kerajaan Xing...".

"bukan itu, tapi..." ujar Yona teringat kembali apa yang terjadi baru-baru ini, dan ia menutupi wajahnya yang memerah "ah, Lily!? Aku malu sekali?! karena aku telah melakukan hal yang memalukan!?".

"tunggu, apaan sih?!".

"...pernapasan buatan masuk ciuman juga, nggak?".

Lily melongo mendengar pertanyaan Yona "Yona, jadi kau... ah, maksudmu kau sudah...".

Kondisi saat itu memang darurat, tapi tetap saja, pernapasan buatan itu membuat Yona malu setengah mati bahkan Yona tak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapi Hak secara langsung jika melihat Hak karena teringat apa yang ia lakukan.

"gara-gara kejadian itu, kalau melihat bibir Hak aku jadi teringat yang itu... dan kalau melihat punggungnya, entah kenapa aku jadi ingin memeluk Hak dari belakang sekuat tenaga... dan sekarang aku bingung, bagaimana aku bersikap sewajarnya pada Hak? sejak kapan aku jadi mesum begini, sih..." ujar Yona menutupi wajahnya yang merah padam.

"tidak, tidak, kurasa reaksimu itu masih wajar, kok..." ujar Lily mengayunkan tangan "lalu, bagaimana reaksi teman-temanmu soal itu? Hak masih tak tahu soal itu?".

Yona mengangguk "soalnya aku minta mereka semua tutup mulut... lagipula, mereka semua berpikir apa boleh buat karena kemarin itu situasinya kan darurat, tapi tetap saja... aku malu?!".

"kalau melihatmu yang seperti ini, entah kenapa aku jadi ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak... kau manis sekali~" ujar Lily memeluk Yona dari belakang sambil tertawa "omong-omong, Hazuki tidak bicara apapun soal kakaknya?".

Yona menggelengkan kepala "sejauh ini belum, sih... aku tidak tahu kalau ke depannya, ya... soalnya, tanpa kuberitahu sekalipun, Hazuki pasti tahu karena ia bisa melihatnya...".

Yona memberitahu kekuatan Hazuki, Reishi "karena itulah sebenarnya ia pasti tahu karena dia kan bisa melihat dalam isi hati kami... untung Hazuki bukan gadis yang mulutnya usil seperti Jae Ha atau usil perilakunya seperti Hak, kalau tidak... mati aku... dia pasti cerita pada kakaknya soal itu... mana itu ciuman pertamaku, lagi...".

"iya, ya... tapi berdoa saja yang terbaik dan berusahalah, aku pasti ada di pihakmu... sebab, seperti kata orang, cinta pertama biasanya tak terbalas... banyak yang bilang kalau cinta kedua itu yang akan berjalan lancar... jika ada yang bisa kubantu, katakan saja, kalau perlu biar kuberitahu Hak dan memintanya tanggung jawab karena sudah merebut ciuman pertamamu...".

"jangan, Lily!?".

Kembali dari pasar untuk belanja keperluan, Hak yang menemani Yun mengajak Yona bicara empat mata (meski tak bisa dibilang privasi karena ada yang mengintip mereka).

"sikapmu dari kemarin aneh... kau kenapa?" ujar Hak melipat tangan.

Yona memalingkan wajahnya "tak ada apa-apa, Hak... sungguh...".

Merasa makna ucapan Yona berkata sebaliknya, Hak memegang wajah Yona "coba katakan itu padaku sambil menatap mataku...".

"sudah kubilang, tidak ada apa-apa..." ujar Yona yang mengarahkan tatapan matanya ke arah lain.

Hak menghela napas dan melepas genggaman tangannya pada Yona "kau kepikiran atas apa yang terjadi baru-baru ini, kan?".

Yona diam karena tak bisa menyangkal, yang berarti dugaan Hak benar. Saat Hak kembali mendesaknya dan bersikeras takkan melepaskannya sampai Yona mengatakan apa yang telah membuatnya risau, akhirnya Yona menyerah.

"iya... aku kepikiran soal kau dan Hazuki... apa tak apa-apa jika kalian berdua tetap ikut dengan kami? Soalnya bukankah malam itu putri Kou Ren dan putri Tao sudah berniat untuk membawa kalian berdua, kan?".

"kau itu, ya... kenapa jadi kebanyakan mikir begitu? kalau kau pikirkan terus menerus, mana ada habisnya...".

"bukan itu, hanya saja... aku memang belum bisa melakukannya sekarang, tapi sudah kuputuskan suatu hari nanti saat semuanya selesai, untukmu yang mematuhi perintah ayahku, aku berniat untuk mengembalikan kembali kebebasanmu... tapi setelah mengetahui baik ayah dan ibuku sama-sama mempercayakanku padamu, aku jadi bingung karena makin sulit bagiku melepaskanmu jika ternyata ibu dan ayah malah menginginkan sebaliknya...".

Hak melipat tangan dan menghela napas "segitu tak sukanya kau jika aku berada di dekatmu? atau kau jadi membenciku setelah tahu kalau setengah darahku berasal dari kerajaan musuh?".

Yona tersentak, menatap Hak lurus "bukan begitu?! aku hanya tak ingin mengekangmu terus?! Tidak peduli separah apapun kondisimu sendiri, kau masih saja mengkhawatirkanku, bahkan setelah semua yang terjadi, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa membencimu hanya karena hal itu?! aku justru sangat bersyukur karena kau terus mendampingiku, tapi... jika memikirkan kalau ibu dan ayah yang seenaknya menempatkanmu di sisiku sebagai penjagaku tanpa memikirkan apa keinginanmu yang sebenarnya...".

"kenapa kau berpikir kalau kau merenggut kebebasanku? Aku menjadi pengawalmu dan terus menjagamu sampai sekarang karena ini memang apa yang ingin kulakukan... ini keputusan yang kuambil dan kujalani memang berdasarkan keinginanku sendiri, bukan hanya karena janjiku pada raja Il, jadi jangan berpikir kalau kau mengekangku dan merebut kebebasanku...".

"tapi... pada nyatanya memang kebebasanmu terenggut, kan? buktinya saja, kalau aku tak meminta Hazuki untuk mengantar kita ke makam orang tuamu, kemungkinan kau tak akan mengatakan kalau kau juga ingin kesana...".

"kenapa kau berpikir begitu? dan pembicaraannya mulai melantur...".

"maksudku, kau jadi tak bebas melakukan apa yang kau mau dan kau sendiri tidak bilang apa yang kau inginkan, padahal sudah kubilang untuk jangan ragu melakukannya jika ada yang kau inginkan, kan? ini masih berkaitan...".

Hak kembali menghela napas dan mengelus-elus kepala Yona "begini ya, apa yang terjadi pada orang tuaku memang menyakitkan bagiku dan Hazuki... tapi itu terjadi 15 tahun yang lalu dan bukan hanya kejadian itu yang membentukku... 'awal' kisahku mungkin tak berawal baik, tapi bukan itu yang menentukan aku akan menjadi apa, tapi prosesnya... semua yang terjadi padaku sampai sekarang, aku ingin menjadi apa dan apa yang kuputuskan, itu yang membentukku dan inilah aku sekarang... aku tahu aku tak sendirian, masih ada teman-temanku, adikku dan kau... jadi jangan berwajah sedih begitu... aku serius saat aku mengatakan kalau aku tak apa-apa...".

Sama seperti Yona melihat Hak akhirnya bisa tersenyum lagi setelah insiden di Sensui, Yona tak bisa menahan air matanya yang keluar karena lega kali ini.

Yona tertawa kecil dan menutupi wajahnya "aduh, lagi-lagi...".

"tuan putri... kenapa sih, kau selalu nangis setiap aku ngomong sesuatu?" ujar Hak heran dan menyeka air mata Yona.

"habisnya kau curang, Hak..." isak Yona merengut sambil menutupi wajahnya "kau tahu semua lukaku, tapi kau tak pernah membiarkan orang lain termasuk aku melihat lukamu... saat aku melihat punggungmu ketika kita berada di desa Hiouin, aku merasa seolah kau akan menangis... aku tahu kau tak mau memperlihatkan lukamu di hadapan yang lain, tapi justru itu membuatku ikut merasakan sakitnya...".

"aku tak selemah itu sampai harus memperlihatkan lukaku padamu... aku yang bertugas melindungimu, kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkan alatmu...".

"...andai waktunya tiba, jika kukatakan kalau aku membebaskanmu sebagai pengawalku dan kau mendapatkan kebebasanmu kembali, apa yang akan kau jawab? Apa kau akan kembali ke Xing bersama Hazuki?".

Hak tersenyum, ia berlutut di hadapan Yona sambil menggenggam tangan Yona dan mencium punggung tangan Yona "jika kau tak keberatan, izinkan aku untuk tetap mendampingimu dan berada di sisimu untuk melindungimu, hingga akhir hidupku...".

Yona meneteskan air mata, ia tersenyum lebar dan memeluk erat Hak "dasar kepala batu... tapi melihatmu yang barusan, aku jadi merasa kalau gelar pangeran itu cocok juga untukmu...".

"apa-apaan itu?" ujar Hak tertawa lepas sambil mengangkat Yona.

Karena sudah lama mereka tak berduaan, akhirnya keduanya pergi diam-diam untuk jalan-jalan sejenak sembari menunggu waktu makan malam.

"tapi aku agak terkejut karena kau langsung akrab dengan Hazuki".

"mungkin karena Hazuki itu mirip denganmu? jadi untuk berteman dengannya tak terlalu berbeda dengan saat aku bersamamu... walaupun aku khawatir pada Hazuki, sih...".

"soal apa?".

Teringat apa yang ia lihat malam itu, Yona memegang lengan Hak dan bertanya "...Hak, jika kita memang mencintai seseorang, apa wajar jika kita justru ingin membunuhnya? Apa menurutmu itu hal yang mungkin dilakukan? normalnya jika kita memang mencintai orang itu, bukankah kita justru akan menjaganya mati-matian?".

"menurutku itu mungkin saja, karena memang ada beberapa hal menyimpang dalam diri manusia untuk mengungkapkan perasaan mereka, kan? contohnya, meski kau menyukai seseorang, tapi kau malah bersikap sebaliknya seolah kau membencinya... jika tidak, takkan ada yang namanya salah paham, kan?".

Yona merenungkan kata-kata Hak, tapi pada akhirnya dia merasa kalau jawabannya tetap ada pada Hazuki dan ia takkan paham kecuali jika Hazuki memberitahunya. Sesampainya di tempat Lily, makan malam sudah siap.

"dari mana saja kalian?" ujar Yun yang memegang sendok sup.

"sudahlah, ibu... biarkan tuan putri dan pangeran berduaan..." goda Jae Ha yang akibatnya bisa ditebak, Hak meninjunya di dagu dan menginjak kepalanya.

Sebelum tidur, Lily menanyakan apa yang dibicarakan Yona dan Hak karena ia penasaran "dan... asal tahu saja, semua teman-temanmu ikut mengintip kalian berdua, tapi sayang kami tak tahu apa yang kalian bicarakan".

Hazuki terbangun, ia melihat Lily dan Yona tertidur di kasur yang mereka gelar di atas lantai sementara Hak tidur sambil bersandar di dinding bersama teman-temannya yang lain. Hazuki bisa melihat kalau selimut yang menyelimuti Hak dipakaikan oleh Yona, membuat Hazuki tersenyum dan keluar kamar. Lily dan Yona yang ikut terbangun mengikutinya. Di pekarangan, Hazuki mendongak menatap bulan purnama yang sama dengan kemarin malam. Saat air mata berlinang membasahi wajahnya, Yona menepuk bahunya dari belakang sehingga terlihat jelas Hazuki tengah menangis.

"...Hazuki, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu" ujar Yona.

Hazuki menyeka air matanya, berbalik menatap Yona dan Lily "kurasa... bukan hanya kau yang punya pertanyaan untukku, kan?".


	12. Thorny Heart Like Roses Stem

**Chapter 12 – Thorny Heart Like Roses Stem**

 **.**

* * *

 **Summary**

Yona menginterogasi Hazuki demi menghilangkan rasa penasarannya, Lily menginterogasi Hazuki untuk memastikan kalau Yona akan tetap aman di samping Hazuki. Hazuki tidak ingin mengungkit hal itu pada awalnya sehingga ia sengaja menguji Yona, namun Lily mendesaknya karena merasa kesal pada Hazuki. Saat itu, Yona dan Lily belum menyadari kalau apa yang mereka tanyakan adalah hal tabu yang menyakitkan hati. Cinta pertama yang manis itu adalah cinta terlarang ibarat mawar berduri.

* * *

Berbeda dengan air mata yang dikeluarkan Hazuki kemarin, terlihat jelas kesedihan mendalam dan rasa sakit dari kedua matanya. Kali ini, Yona tak tahu perasaan apa yang terpatri dari sorot mata Hazuki yang terlihat kompleks, kecuali satu hal yang paling jelas, perasaan lega.

Hazuki menyeka air matanya, berbalik menatap Yona dan Lily "kurasa... bukan hanya kau yang punya pertanyaan untukku, kan?".

"aku sudah dengar tentang kekuatanmu, jadi langsung saja... kau sudah tahu apa yang ingin kami tanyakan, kan?" ujar Lily melipat tangan.

" _siapa yang kau lihat malam itu dalam ilusi Kubikiri?"_.

Satu pertanyaan itu terlihat jelas di mata Hazuki, baik dari Yona maupun Lily, sehingga Hazuki menghela napas "dari semua pertanyaan, kenapa aku harus dapat pertanyaan itu?".

"karena kami penasaran" ujar Yona dan Lily bersamaan.

Hazuki mengerti kalau Yona dan Lily mirip, ia mengerti dirinya takkan bisa lolos dengan mudah dan mereka berdua takkan berhenti sampai mendapatkan jawaban yang mereka inginkan sehingga Hazuki terpaksa pakai cara curang.

"baik, jika kau ingin aku menjawabnya, kuminta kau jawab satu pertanyaanku, Yona..." ujar Hazuki merogoh sakunya "kenapa kau masih menyimpan jepit rambut ini?".

Yona terkejut saat melihat jepit rambut hadiah pemberian Soo Won di hari ulang tahunnya itu berada di tangan Hazuki "kembalikan?!".

"akan kukembalikan, setelah kau dapat jawaban yang kau inginkan dan aku juga mendapat jawaban yang kuinginkan... impas, kan?" ujar Hazuki menahan Yona dengan memegang kepala Yona untuk menghindari kedua tangan Yona yang berusaha menggapai jepit rambut itu.

Yona menyerah, ia menundukkan kepala karena ia tahu kalau ia takkan menang karena ia masih kalah tenaga jika dibandingkan dengan Hazuki.

"kenapa kau bisa tahu?" ujar Yona merengut.

"kekuatanku, Reishi tak hanya berlaku pada manusia dan hewan, tapi juga benda mati... jika aku serius, aku bisa tahu apa saja yang telah terjadi pada benda itu hanya dengan melihatnya..." ujar Hazuki membuka patch-eyenya "tatap mata kiriku...".

Hazuki memperlihatkan pada Lily dan Yona apa yang terjadi pagi itu, setelah malam itu Lily memberikan kembali jepit rambut itu pada Hak dan meminta Hak mengembalikannya pada Yona, termasuk apa yang terjadi pada Hak dan apa yang dipikirkan oleh Hak saat ia mengambil jepit rambut itu.

Setelah mengetahui apa yang terjadi pagi itu, Yona mengepalkan tangannya sambil menundukkan kepala "kenapa kau menunjukkkan itu padaku?".

"perlu kau ingat, aku hanya memberimu satu nasihat, tak peduli meski perasaanmu sudah beralih pada pria lain, jika kau masih menyimpan jepit rambut itu dan pria itu tahu soal jepit rambut itu, dia pasti akan berpikir kalau kau menyimpan jepit rambut itu karena kau masih mencintai Soo Won, dan kau tak bisa menyalahkan kakakku jika ia berpikir begitu... jika kau ingin memberitahu perasaanmu pada kakakku, pastikan perasaan yang kau miliki pada kakakku bukan hanya sekedar pelarian dan kau bisa membuatnya yakin kalau kau memang mencintainya... aku takkan ikut campur masalah hubungan kalian berdua, tapi aku minta kau ingat satu hal... sebagai adiknya, aku tak mau melihat kakakku terluka lebih dari itu... saat dia marah besar dan hampir membunuh Soo Won di Sensui...".

Mendengar suara ribut di luar kamar, Hak dan Yun terbangun, diikuti ke-4 ksatria naga yang menyadari kalau Hazuki, Yona dan Lily tak ada di kamar. Shina yang melihat ke luar "mereka bertiga ada di taman... kelihatannya sedang bicara serius...".

"tunggu dulu, kenapa kau malah menyinggung itu?! itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan pertanyaan kami padamu!?" ujar Lily, nada suaranya terdengar jelas kalau ia mulai kesal, sehingga mereka melubangi kertas di pintu Fusuma (pintu geser) untuk melihat keadaan di luar sambil menajamkan pendengaran mereka, untungnya percakapan mereka cukup terdengar jelas karena jarak mereka cukup dekat.

"tidak ada hubungannya? Tentu ada, Lily..." ujar Hazuki tersenyum simpul dengan sorot mata yang menantang "tadi kutanya, kenapa kalian berdua menanyakan hal itu, kan? kalian bilang itu karena kalian penasaran... sekarang, aku juga bertanya karena aku penasaran... jepit rambut ini adalah hadiah ulang tahunmu yang ke-16 tahun dari Soo Won yang kau terima di hari yang sama dengan saat Soo Won membunuh ayahmu... meski kau melihat dengan mata kepalamu sendiri kalau ayahmu mati di tangan pria itu, kau masih menyimpan pemberiannya ini... kau mau bilang apa?".

Saat Hazuki mengetuk-ngetuk jepit rambut itu ke pipi Yona, Yona yang menundukkan kepala tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hazuki dan berusaha mengambil kembali jepit rambut itu meski ia gagal. Hazuki mundur selangkah sambil mengayunkan jepit rambut itu "eits, kita tak bisa dapat hadiah secara cuma-cuma, kan? sekali lagi kutanya, kenapa kau masih menyimpan jepit rambut ini?".

"kurasa nona Hazuki keterlaluan, harus dihentikan..." ujar Kija yang ditahan Hak dan Jae Ha.

"sabar dulu... kita lihat situasi dulu, Hazuki pasti punya alasan melakukan ini pada Yona" ujar Jae Ha menahan Kija.

"tunggu, itu bukan urusanmu, kan!? terserah pada Yona, mau dia apakan jepit rambut itu" ujar Lily.

"kata-katamu barusan, Lily, itulah jawabanku..." ujar Hazuki yang melemparkan kembali jepit rambut itu pada Yona "lihat? kau tak suka jika privasimu diganggu gugat, kan? jadi jangan mengganggu gugat privasiku, Yona... aku mau jawab atau tidak, itu urusanku, sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya denganmu...".

"ada!? karena aku tak bisa diam saja sampai aku tahu jawabanmu!? melihatmu meneteskan air mata malam kemarin setelah kau membunuh Kubikiri, aku tahu kalau kau menangis bukan karena membunuhnya tapi karena siapa yang kau lihat dari ilusi Kubikiri itu, kan!?" ujar Yona melangkah maju.

"jangan bicara seolah kau mengerti...?!" ujar Hazuki mencengkram baju Yona dan mengangkat tangannya.

Tak mau kalah, Yona menahan tangan Hazuki yang hampir menamparnya "kalau begitu, buat aku mengerti!? jika kau menjawab pertanyaanku sekarang dan aku sudah tahu jawabannya, aku takkan bertanya dan mengungkitnya lagi!?".

Setelah saling bertatapan dengan sorot mata tajam selama beberapa saat, akhirnya Hazuki melepaskan cengkramannya pada Yona "sebelumnya, kenapa kau begitu bersikeras? Ini bahkan bukan urusanmu...".

"karena aku tak tahan melihatmu yang selalu menangis sendirian..." ujar Yona memeluk Hazuki "caramu menepuk kepalaku yang sama dengan Hak, meski agak kasar tapi tangan yang lebih besar dari tanganku itu terasa hangat, biasa terlihat tegas dan bersikap dingin tapi di balik itu semua, itu membuatku bisa merasakan kelembutan hatimu, seperti salju... aku sangat menyukai kehangatan pelukanmu dan senyumanmu, itu membuatku merasa kalau kau seperti kakak perempuan bagiku... aku tak suka kalau aku melihatmu menangis seperti itu dan kau selalu menyimpannya seorang diri".

Hazuki menghela napas dan menepuk dahi, lalu memeluk Yona sambil mengelus-elus Yona "ampun... akan sangat merepotkan jika aku memiliki adik perempuan sepertimu... tak bisa kubayangkan kesusahan yang harus dialami kakakku hanya karena menjagamu...".

"apa!?" pekik Yona mendongak dengan mata berkaca-kaca "jahat!? Aku mencemaskanmu, tahu!?".

"memangnya aku pernah minta dicemaskan olehmu?" ujar Hazuki dingin.

"jahat!?" pekik Yona.

"hei!? jangan terlalu jahat padanya, bisa tidak?!" ujar Lily mengelus-elus kepala Yona sambil memeluknya "dari tadi aku diam saja, tapi sekarang aku takkan menahan diri?! aku sudah tahu kekuatanmu, tapi akan kukatakan secara langsung!?".

Saat Hazuki melipat tangan dan bersiap mendengarkan, Lily menunjuk Hazuki "kau curang, Hazuki!? Dengan kekuatanmu, kau bisa tahu semua isi hati dan masa lalu kami, tapi kau sendiri tak mau menunjukkannya pada kami!? Tanpa kami katakan, kau sudah tahu apa yang ingin kami tanyakan dan jika kau bertanya pada kami, kau juga sudah tahu jawabannya meski kami belum menjawabnya, tapi yang terjadi pada kau adalah sebaliknya?! jika kami yang bertanya padamu, kau malah tak mau menjawabnya dan itu namanya curang, kan?! curang namanya kalau kau tahu semuanya termasuk kelemahan dan luka kami tapi kau sendiri menyembunyikannya dari kami?!".

Hazuki bertepuk tangan dan tersenyum simpul "argumen yang masuk akal, hebat... meski sebenarnya kau hanya mengulang beberapa kata, tapi kuakui keberanianmu yang melontarkan argumen yang masuk akal padaku secara terang-terangan karena jarang ada yang seperti itu padaku...".

"kurasa bisa dimengerti kenapa bisa jadi begitu..." gumam Yun.

"entah kenapa, aku jadi benci padamu..." gumam Lily yang malah merasa kalau dirinya diejek.

"sikapmu kenapa jadi lain sekali dengan saat kau ada di depan kakakmu, ya?" tanya Yona memicingkan mata.

"jangan samakan aku dengan kakakku yang tak jujur dan terlalu baik itu... asal tahu saja, mottoku adalah 'jujur meski pahit jauh lebih baik ketimbang kebohongan yang manis'... itulah sebabnya aku berusaha untuk hidup sejujur mungkin... aku akan bersikap baik atau jahat, tergantung situasi dan suasana hatiku, jika ada saatnya aku harus bersikap jahat, aku akan bersikap jahat seperti saat ini...".

"jadi kau mengakui kalau kau sengaja bersikap jahat pada kami?" ujar Lily dan Yona.

"benar".

Melihat senyuman Hazuki, Lily mengepalkan tangannya "rasanya aku jadi ingin memukulmu sekuat tenaga...".

Yona merasakan hal yang sama, tapi ia hanya bisa menahan Lily "Lily, aku sangat mengerti perasaanmu!? Tapi kita berdua takkan menang melawannya!?".

"jika kau tahu kalau kau takkan menang melawanku, bisa hentikan saja? anggap saja kita impas, karena kita sama-sama tak mendapatkan jawaban yang kita inginkan..." ujar Hazuki mengayunkan tangan.

Saat Hazuki berbalik membelakanginya, Yona memeluknya dari belakang "itu hadiah terakhir yang kuterima sebagai tuan putri... saat aku masih berada di kastil... saat ayahku masih hidup... saat aku belum kehilangan semuanya malam itu... jepit rambut ini sebagai pengingat agar aku tak lupa bahwa dia yang telah memberikan ini padaku, dia yang telah membunuh ayahku dan dia juga yang telah merebut segalanya dariku hingga hanya Hak yang tersisa dari 'saat itu'...".

Saat Hazuki menoleh ke belakang, ia melihat Yona mulai meneteskan air mata "sekarang ini, aku hanya ingin memahami kenapa dia melakukan ini padaku dengan perasaan yang berbeda dengan saat aku masih berada di kastil!? jadi jangan berpikir kalau aku masih menyimpan ini karena aku masih memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadap Soo Won, karena perasaanku padanya tak lagi sama!?".

Hazuki menarik tangan Yona, memeluknya dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Yona sebelum akhirnya ia menyeka air mata Yona "aku bisa dijitak kalau kakakku tahu aku membuatmu menangis...".

Karena merasa malam makin dingin, Lily mengajak mereka berdua bicara di dalam, tepatnya di dalam kamar tempat para ksatria naga, Hak dan Yun berada. Mengetahui mereka kembali, Hak dan yang lain kembali pada posisi semula dan pura-pura tidur. Saat itulah, Hazuki, Lily dan Yona yang berbaring di atas ranjang kembali memulai pembicaraan mereka.

"tapi Hazuki, soal Hak yang tak jujur itu aku tahu, tapi kenapa kau bilang dia terlalu baik?" ujar Yona.

"iya, mentang-mentang dia kakakmu sendiri, jadi kau memujinya" ujar Lily.

"karena itu kenyataan, meski dia bilang kalau sebenarnya ia ingin menghancurkan jepit rambut itu, pada akhirnya ia mengembalikannya padamu karena dia tahu kalau itu sangat berharga bagimu... bodohnya, padahal lebih baik jika dia lakukan saja apa yang dia katakan...".

"jangan bilang kau mengambil itu karena berniat menghancurkannya? Dan lagi sejak kapan kau mengambilnya?" ujar Yona waspada.

Hazuki tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Yona "tak perlu waspada begitu, tadi itu aku hanya ingin mengujimu... seperti kata Lily, jepit rambut itu milikmu, terserah padamu mau kau apakan... aku tidak bilang kalau kau harus membuang jepit rambut itu, kan? jika aku menerima jepit rambut itu dari Lily dan Lily memintaku menyerahkannya padamu, aku akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan kakak, hanya saja alasan kami berbeda... lebih pada perasaanku sendiri, karena aku juga tak mau jika hal sama terjadi padaku, dimana patch eye pemberian Kazuya dan anting-anting pemberian Byakuya hilang karena dibuang orang lain... tapi jika aku boleh berpendapat, pria seperti Soo Won itu musuh para wanita namanya".

"setuju" angguk Lily.

Yona menatap Hazuki lekat "dan? kau mau bilang kalau aku yang jatuh cinta padanya ini bisa dibilang sebagai wanita yang bodoh?".

"benar..." angguk Hazuki.

"kurasa istilah 'mawar yang cantik banyak durinya' itu sangat cocok untukmu..." gumam Lily bertopang dagu.

"terima kasih... akan kuanggap itu pujian darimu" ujar Hazuki menangkupkan tangan.

"aku nggak muji, tahu... sekarang, karena kau sudah dapat jawaban pertanyaanmu, bisa kau jawab pertanyaan kami? Dan instingku mengatakan kalau ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan nama dua laki-laki yang kau sebutkan tadi, kan?" ujar Lily mengulurkan tangannya.

Hazuki bertopang dagu, menatap lurus Yona dan Lily "sebelumnya... siapa orang yang kalian berdua lihat dalam ilusi Kubikiri saat itu?".

Lily dan Yona tak menjawab, tapi terbayang siapa yang mereka lihat di saat itu, dimana Yona membayangkan Hak dan Lily membayangkan Geun Tae, sehingga wajah keduanya refleks memerah sedangkan Hazuki yang bisa mengetahui jawaban pertanyaannya langsung menahan tawa "begitu, toh...".

"tuh, kan?! kau cu..." ujar Lily yang ditutup mulutnya oleh Hazuki dan Yona yang memintanya diam karena tak ingin membangunkan yang lain.

"ucapanku tadi belum selesai... kau memang bodoh, Yona... sama sepertiku..." ujar Hazuki tertawa kecil, seolah ingin menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

"Hazuki, apa maksudmu?" ujar Yona.

Tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Yona, Hazuki keluar kamar sambil memakai Haorinya, mengajak Lily dan Yona untuk bicara sambil duduk di teras rumah. Setelah ketiganya duduk di atas pagar samping pilar, sementara para laki-laki di dalam kamar itu kembali mengintip untuk menguping pembicaraan mereka bertiga, Hazuki menatap bulan purnama sesaat sebelum menatap Yona dan Hazuki "Kubikiri bilang kalau ilusi yang ia tampilkan pada kita membuat kita melihatnya sebagai orang yang kita cintai, kan? sama seperti kalian berdua yang melihat orang yang kalian cintai... Zeno melihat Kaya, istrinya...".

"istri?!" ujar Lily yang kembali ditutup mulutnya oleh Hazuki sementara Hak, Yun, Kija, Jae Ha dan Shina yang ada di dalam kamar refleks menoleh ke arah Zeno sebelum mereka kembali mengintip.

"aku juga melihatnya, dialah cinta pertamaku... dan aku terkejut karena aku justru melihat sosoknya..." ujar Hazuki menatap bulan "Byakuya, dia sudah meninggal... karena aku yang membunuhnya...".


	13. Painful Memory Like Two-Edge Sword

**Chapter 13 – Painful Memory Like Two-Edge Sword**

 **.**

* * *

 **Summary**

Meski Yona dan Lily meminta maaf dan meminta Hazuki tak memaksakan diri untuk bercerita soal apa yang terjadi di masa lalunya, Hazuki tetap bersedia menceritakannya karena kenangan menyakitkan itu ibarat pedang bermata dua dan ia ingin Yona mengerti hal itu.

* * *

Yona terkejut mendengar ucapan Hazuki "kau... membunuhnya?".

"jujur, aku sangat terkejut saat kau bilang pada Kubikiri bahwa kau ingin sekali membunuhnya justru karena kau sangat mencintainya... itu kontradiktif, kan?" ujar Lily melipat tangan "tapi aku sadar, kami tak bisa bicara sembarangan karena kami baru mengenalmu...".

"aku mengerti, karena itu kalian berdua menanyakannya padaku secara langsung, kan?" ujar Hazuki menghela napas, lalu meminta Lily dan Yona agar pembicaraan mereka dirahasiakan terutama dari Hak.

"aku mengerti, kau hanya tak ingin membuat Hak cemas, tapi jika kau memang tak ingin menceritakannya, tak usah memaksakan diri untuk menceritakannya pada kami..." ujar Yona yang menangkupkan kedua tangannya yang diikuti oleh Lily, lalu ia dan Lily sama-sama minta maaf karena sudah mendesak Hazuki.

"tidak apa-apa, aku tidak sedang memaksakan diri karena aku memang ingin menceritakannya kali ini... jika kalian tak keberatan mendengarkanku..." ujar Hazuki mengayunkan tangan.

"memang, ada kalanya kau akan merasa lega justru setelah kau menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada orang lain, tapi apa tak masalah menceritakannya pada kami yang baru kau kenal?" ujar Lily.

"karena kita sama-sama perempuan, ada perasaan yang hanya bisa dimengerti sesama kita, kan? jadi tidak masalah... dulu menyebut nama atau mendengar nama mereka berdua saja sudah membuatku tak ingin berada di situ lebih lama lagi, sekarang luka itu sudah hampir tak terasa apa-apa lagi bagiku...".

"mereka berdua?" ujar Yona mengerutkan kening.

Hazuki berbalik menatap Yona dan Lily dengan sorot mata yang kompleks "benar... sama sepertimu, aku memiliki hubungan yang sangat akrab dengan dua orang pria, tapi bedanya, mereka berdua sudah meninggal... yang satu cinta pertamaku yang mati karena kubunuh, dan yang satu lagi mendiang kekasihku yang mati karena melindungiku..."

Dengan mata kirinya, Hazuki bisa saja memperlihatkan apa yang terjadi, tapi ia tak ingin Yona dan Lily melihat apa yang terjadi padanya sehingga Hazuki langsung menceritakan apa yang ia alami. Tepatnya tiga tahun yang lalu, saat kepemimpinan pasukan pembebas diberikan pada Hazuki oleh mendiang kekasihnya, Kazuya. Kazuya dan Byakuya adalah teman Hazuki sejak kecil. Mereka berdua juga yang membantu Hazuki kabur dari kastil Kyuu dan menemaninya hingga ke markas pasukan pembebas. Kazuya dan Byakuya adalah orang yang mengumpulkan para korban perang ke desa tersembunyi, sekaligus orang yang membentuk pasukan pembebas. Tapi kursi kepemimpinan sebagai ketua pasukan pembebas diserahkan pada Hazuki, sementara Kazuya dan Byakuya lebih memilih bekerja di bawah Hazuki sebagai wakil ketua. Ketiganya memakai nama julukan di pasukan pembebas, dari situlah Hazuki mendapat julukan Tsubaki, Kazuya mendapat julukan Shinigami sedangkan Byakuya mendapat julukan Shiro Taiga. Tak seperti rambut merah tua dan mata heterochroma Hazuki, Kazuya memiliki mata dan rambut hitam lurus sedangkan Byakuya memiliki mata kuning amber dan rambut putih bergelombang.

"mereka berdua juga anak kembar, tapi karena mereka kembar identik, jadinya mirip sekali... karena itu mereka berdua dijuluki si kembar Shiro-Kuro... lucu juga...".

Hanya setengah tahun setelah Hazuki keluar dari kastil, Kazuya memberi hadiah ulang tahun untuk Hazuki dan menyatakan perasaannya, Hazuki menolaknya karena Hazuki menyukai Byakuya, tapi setelah itu, Byakuya malah meminta Hazuki menerima perasaan Kazuya karena ia bilang kalau ia tahu kalau Kazuya sudah mengatakan perasaannya pada Hazuki bahkan ia memberi selamat pada Hazuki dan Kazuya, sehingga Hazuki yang patah hati menjalin hubungan dengan Kazuya.

"bisa jelaskan padaku, bagian mananya yang kau sukai dari laki-laki dingin macam itu?" tanya Lily.

"antara si kembar yang akrab denganmu sejak kecil, si kakak yang lagaknya dingin dan acuh tak acuh tapi selalu ada disampingmu dan melindungimu, dengan si adik yang sifatnya periang, baik dan menyenangkan tapi kadang kau harus berpura-pura di hadapannya, kau pilih yang mana?" ujar Hazuki melirik Yona "aku lebih baik memilih si kakak yang membuatku bisa bersikap apa adanya, meskipun dia laki-laki yang dingin dan kasar...".

Yona yang merasa disindir oleh Hazuki, ikut bertanya "Byakuya itu si kakak dan Kazuya itu si adik, ya... lalu apa yang membuatmu mulai menyukai Byakuya?".

"kau sudah tahu apa kekuatanku, kan?" tanya Hazuki yang dijawab anggukan kepala Yona dan Lily "normalnya, kau akan jatuh cinta pada pria yang bisa membuatmu nyaman, yang selalu ada di sampingmu dan melindungimu, yang menerimamu apa adanya atau pria itu berbeda dengan orang lain... untuk Kazuya, dia memang bisa memperlakukanku dengan baik... tapi Byakuya berbeda, karena kekuatanku tidak mempan padanya, meski dia pria yang kasar dan dingin, tapi saat ia bersamaku, aku merasa nyaman dan hangat, sejak kecil dia yang selalu ada di sampingku seolah melindungiku... saat berhadapan dengan Byakuya, aku merasa kalau aku sama seperti manusia biasa, karena kekuatanku tidak berlaku padanya...".

Dua tahun yang lalu, Hazuki mengetahui semuanya "aku pernah bilang, kan? saat seorang Hanatsuki berusia 16 tahun, kekuatannya akan bangkit sepenuhnya dan ia akan mulai jadi incaran Oni, Youkai atau Akuma... tanpa kuketahui, kalau salah satunya sudah ada berada di dekatku sejak lama... Byakuya dan Kazuya adalah keturunan Oni klan Azuma...".

Hazuki kembali menyinggung soal Hanatsuki yang pernah ia ceritakan pada mereka di tempat Mundok "yang kuceritakan pada kalian itu adalah legenda yang terkenal, tapi di balik legenda itu ada legenda hitam yang terjadi setelahnya... aku sudah cerita kalau Yohime, putri kandung Tomoe Gozen dan Susanoo Ono Mikoto yang terkuat dan tercantik dari para saudaranya itu menikah dengan putra kandung Shuten Douji, Ibaraki Douji, kan? dengan adanya pernikahan di antara Yohime yang manusia dan Ibaraki Douji yang Oni, itu membuat masyarakat mereka berpikiran bahwa pernikahan antar manusia dan Oni bukanlah masalah... Shuten Douji merasa takut kalau keturunan Oni dengan keturunan darah murni akan menjadi langka bahkan punah jika mereka membiarkan pernikahan Oni dengan manusia terus berlangsung dan Shuten Douji memberikan kutukan pada keturunannya, yaitu setiap Hanatsuki yang terlahir akan memiliki kemampuan untuk mengubah seseorang menjadi Oni darah murni, darah kami dapat mengubah siapapun yang memiliki garis keturunan Oni dalam tubuhnya menjadi Oni darah murni, darah kami juga dapat menyembuhkan luka, segala macam penyakit dan menambah tenaga, bahkan ada legenda yang mengatakan kalau ada yang memakan kami, ia akan abadi... Ibaraki Douji mengetahui tindakan ayahnya dan dia memberitahu istrinya, Yohime... Ibaraki Douji terlanjur jatuh cinta pada Yohime sehingga ia memihak pada Yohime, keduanya kabur untuk meminta perlindungan Tomoe Gozen dan Susanoo Ono Mikoto untuk mencabut kutukan Shuten Douji, tapi kutukan yang terlanjur dipasang Shuten Douji terlalu kuat... untuk melindungi keturunan Hanatsuki, Susanoo Ono Mikoto memasang kutukan kedua, agar setiap keturunan Hanatsuki baru bangkit darah dan kekuatannya saat berusia 16 tahun dan begitu mereka lahir ke dunia ini, mereka akan dirasuki hewan gaib... itu asal mulanya kenapa hanya Oni di klan Amakusa yang dirasuki hewan gaib saat kami lahir dan ayah kami adalah salah satu dari klan Amakusa...".

Hari itu, tanpa sengaja telapak tangan Hazuki tergores saat berlatih pedang dan Byakuya yang melihat itu segera menjilat darah Hazuki. Muncul reaksi setelah itu, dimana Byakuya mencoba menerkam Hazuki. Hazuki membuka haori dan bajunya, setelah menyampirkan rambutnya ke depan sambil menutupi dadanya, terlihat jelas di punggung Hazuki, terdapat bekas luka dicakar yang mirip dengan bekas luka yang ada di punggung Kija, tapi ini lebih lebar.

"aku memang berhasil menghindar dari maut saat itu, tapi luka ini jadi berbekas..." ujar Hazuki memakai kembali bajunya "aku hampir tak bisa bergerak, saat Byakuya hampir menerkamku lagi, Kazuya melindungiku dengan tubuhnya sebagai tameng... cakar tajam di tangan Byakuya yang hampir mengenaiku itu... justru menembus tubuh Kazuya, membuat dadanya berlubang... setelah itu, kesadaran Byakuya kembali, tapi semua itu sudah terlambat...".

Sambil menahan rasa sakit di punggungnya, Hazuki mendekap Kazuya, di saat terakhirnya Kazuya tersenyum, memegang wajah Hazuki "aku mencintaimu... tetaplah hidup... apapun yang terjadi...".

Sementara Hazuki menangis sambil memeluk Kazuya yang meninggal di depannya, Byakuya kabur dari tempat itu dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Kazuya pernah mengatakan padaku, kalau dia mati kelak, dia ingin jasadnya ditenggelamkan di laut... laut yang terpikir olehku hanyalah laut yang ada di belakang gunung desa Hiouin sehingga aku sekalian menyempatkan diri untuk ziarah ke makam ayah dan ibu setelah kami menenggelamkan jasad Kazuya dibantu Veer dan teman-teman kami...".

* * *

Hazuki duduk sambil menatap kosong ke arah makam kedua orang tua dan adiknya "...aku pulang, ayah... ibu... adikku...".

"selamat datang..." ujar arwah Maya yang muncul di belakang Hazuki.

Hazuki yang menoleh ke belakang langsung menangis "...ibu!?".

* * *

"saat itu... aku masih belum mengetahui takdir Hanatsuki dan kenapa itu semua terjadi... dan saat itulah, arwah ibu muncul menemuiku... setelah ibu memberitahu semuanya padaku, aku berjanji demi Kazuya, akan kubunuh Byakuya dengan tanganku sendiri..." ujar Hazuki mengepalkan tangannya dan menghela napas sambil mendongakkan kepala "...pada bulan Februari, di akhir musim dingin lalu saat salju mulai mencair, aku berhasil memenuhi janjiku... aku berhasil menemukannya di daerah perbatasan saat aku menyelesaikan misiku... selama dua tahun, aku berpikir kalau aku sangat membencinya, aku takkan memaafkannya dan aku pasti akan membunuhnya saat aku bertemu lagi dengannya... tapi saat pedangku hampir menusuknya tanganku malah tidak bisa digerakkan...".

* * *

Melihat Hazuki menutup matanya dan tak bisa menusuknya, Byakuya meminta Hazuki menusuknya "kenapa? aku yang membunuh kekasihmu, harusnya kau tak ragu...".

"aku tahu... tapi dia adikmu juga!? Tak mungkin kau tak sedih setelah kau membunuhnya!?" ujar Hazuki, sehingga Byakuya menutup mata sesaat sambil menghela napas "dasar bodoh... inilah sebabnya aku jatuh cinta padamu...".

Hazuki terbelalak mendengar ucapan Byakuya, juga karena melihat apa yang terjadi setelahnya.

* * *

"si bodoh itu malah maju... sambil memegang pedangku yang ia tusukkan tepat di jantungnya saat gagang pedang itu masih kugenggam erat, dia malah tersenyum sambil berterima kasih padaku... saat Byakuya sekarat, baru aku bisa melihat semua yang ia pikirkan selama ini...".

Insting Byakuya sebagai Oni sudah bangkit sejak lama, sehingga ia bisa merasakan bahaya dari Oni lain yang ada di sekitarnya. Meski darah Hanatsuki milik Hazuki sudah bangkit sejak dia berusia 16 tahun, tak ada Oni yang menyerangnya, itu karena semua Oni itu telah dibasmi oleh Byakuya. Selama ini, Byakuya terus melindungi Hazuki dari para Oni yang berniat menyerang Hazuki, sampai akhirnya insiden itu terjadi.

"meski Byakuya mengucapkan kata-kata kasar di akhir hidupnya padaku agar aku membencinya tapi aku bisa melihat jelas isi hatinya yang berkata sebaliknya... mulutnya berkata bahwa lebih baik aku membencinya, tapi di dalam hatinya, dia berpikir begitu lebih baik bagiku, dia meminta maaf karena dia tak bisa melindungiku lagi, tak bisa memelukku lagi dan membuatku menderita..." ujar Hazuki tertawa sinis.

Lily menepuk keras pipi Hazuki sehingga Yona terkejut "kenapa kau tersenyum? Kau tak perlu memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum saat menceritakan hal menyakitkan begitu, kan?".

Hazuki menutupi kedua matanya dengan telapak tangannya dan meneteskan air mata "aku merasa seperti orang bodoh saja... melihat isi hatinya, aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa selain memeluknya saat itu dan memberitahu perasaanku padanya... setelah ia menciumku, untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya, baru dia katakan perasaannya padaku yang sebenarnya... tak ada gunanya kalau kau baru bilang saat kau akan pergi meninggalkanku, dasar bodoh...".

"laki-laki memang makhluk bodoh yang seenaknya..." gumam Lily.

"kalau begitu ceritanya, kau tak bisa mengatakan kalau dirimu yang membunuh Byakuya, kan?" ujar Yona.

"tetap saja, tak mengubah kenyataan kalau pedang yang kugenggam telah menghabisi nyawa Byakuya... melalui isi hatinya, aku tahu kalau dia merasa bersalah pada Kazuya dan padaku, itu sebabnya dia berniat mati di tanganku untuk mengakhiri penderitaannya sekaligus suatu penebusan untukku..." ujar Hazuki menggenggam erat kepalan tangannya.

Hening sesaat, tak ada satupun dari mereka bertiga yang sanggup menyela, hingga akhirnya Hazuki menyadari Lily dan Yona menatapnya sambil meneteskan air mata.

"kenangan yang menyakitkan itu ibarat pedang bermata dua... jika kita masih bisa merasakan sakit akibat kenangan menyakitkan di masa lalu, akan terasa kalau kita masih hidup karena rasa sakit itu adalah bukti bahwa kita masih hidup... tak peduli bagaimanapun kau menyangkalnya, luka itu tetap akan ada... yang bisa kita lakukan hanya melangkah maju sambil membawa luka itu bersama kita meski menyakitkan... jika manusia melakukan kesalahan dan menyesal karena itu, maka dia akan berusaha untuk tak melakukan kesalahan yang sama... pada akhirnya, luka di masa lalu juga bisa menjadi kekuatan untuk tetap hidup..." ujar Hazuki menyeka air mata Yona dan Lily "sesuai dengan keinginan Byakuya, aku memilih untuk melupakannya... karena jika aku membencinya, justru aku takkan bisa melupakannya... bahkan meski Byakuya mati di hadapanku, aku tak bisa menangis seperti saat aku kehilangan Kazuya... sehingga aku berpikir kalau perasaanku memang sudah beralih pada Kazuya apalagi tak ada waktu bagiku untuk menangisinya setelah itu... kau tahu apa yang terjadi setelahnya, kan? tepat di awal musim semi, kami mendapat kabar kalau raja Il dibunuh dan posisi raja di kerajaan Kouka diganti sepupumu, Soo Won... aku menenggelamkan diri dalam kesibukan sehari-hari di pasukan pembebas belum lagi masalah dengan Kou Ren dan Tao...".

"tangisan kemarin... tangisanmu untuk Byakuya yang tertunda?" ujar Lily.

"salah satunya... saat kak Hak menyuruhku untuk tak menangis sendirian, aku teringat bahwa baik Byakuya maupun Kazuya tak lagi ada di sampingku... aku hanya menutup mata pada kenyataan karena aku merasa takut mengingatnya dan aku tak terima kalau mereka berdua sudah tiada dan pergi meninggalkanku sendirian... karena itu akan membuatku sadar akan rasa kesepian yang menghampiriku jika aku seorang diri..." ujar Hazuki menyeka air matanya "melalui isi hati Byakuya, aku tahu kalau ia sengaja mengalah pada adik kembarnya, dia mempercayakanku pada Kazuya dengan harapan kalau aku bisa lebih bahagia jika bersama Kazuya... tapi yang membuatku tidak terima adalah karena dia telah seenaknya mengambil semua keputusan itu tanpa memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku dan perasaannya sendiri... aku sadar bahwa kenangan yang menyakitkan tentang Byakuya itu tak bisa hilang sampai sekarang karena itu merupakan bukti bahwa sampai saat ini aku masih mencintai Byakuya... meski aku tahu, kalau itu hanya akan jadi cinta terlarang... bodoh sekali... benar-benar kebodohan yang tak bisa dimaafkan...".

Yona dan Lily memeluk Hazuki bersamaan.

"Hazuki... kami tak berpikir kalau perasaanmu itu sebagai hal bodoh, karena perasaanmu pada Byakuya itu sungguh-sungguh, kan? perasaanmu sendiri, kau yang paling tahu itu, kan?" ujar Yona memeluk Hazuki sambil menangis "meski dikhianati... meskipun kau merasa dirimu tak pantas dimaafkan... meski itu cinta terlarang, itu cinta pertamamu... jangan mengingkarinya lagi...".

"karena ini, makanya kubilang kalau punya adik perempuan sepertimu itu menyebalkan... dasar naif..." ujar Hazuki memeluk erat Yona.


	14. Where There's a Start, There's a End

**Chapter 14 – Where There's a Start, There's a End**

 **.**

* * *

 **Summary**

Hazuki merasa bahwa ia telah mendapatkan jawaban yang ia cari selama ini sehingga ia pun memutuskan untuk mengakhiri apa yang telah ia rasakan selama ini, itu sebabnya Hazuki bisa menceritakannya. Setelah Hazuki menceritakan apa yang terjadi di masa lalu, ia memutuskan untuk membuang apa yang tertinggal dari masa lalu padanya.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Yun yang ingin menyiapkan sarapan pergi ke dapur dan menjatuhkan bahan makanan yang ada di keranjang makanan yang ia bawa saat ia menemukan Hazuki ada di dapur sambil menggenggam pisau. Selepas mereka berdua latihan pagi, Hak dan Yona yang ingin meminta porsi sarapan mereka melihat Yun dan yang lain dengan kondisi yang sama, seperti baru saja dikejutkan oleh sesuatu.

"kemana Hazuki?" tanya Yona melihat sekeliling.

"jangan bilang matanya bengkak karena kebanyakan nangis?" ujar Hak dijitak dari belakang oleh Hazuki dengan centong nasi "sayangnya mataku merah karena kurang tidur... dua gadis yang tidur nyenyak di sampingku itu mengajakku begadang...".

"sakit?! kau..." ujar Hak terbelalak saat melihat Hazuki "kenapa kepalamu!?".

"lihat sendiri juga tahu, kan? potong rambut..." ujar Hazuki menyiapkan makanan untuk Yona dan Hak.

Potongan rambut Hazuki sama pendeknya dengan rambut Kou Ren, tapi karena poninya mirip Hak, hanya beda belahannya dimana poni Hak belah kiri sedangkan poni Hazuki belah kanan yang poni bagian kirinya memanjang untuk menutupi mata kirinya. Poninya bahkan sekarang sama persis dengan Hak jika dibalik, sedang patch-eye Hazuki yang biasa ia kenakan untuk menutupi mata kirinya ia lepaskan.

"mana patch eye dan anting-antingmu?" tanya Jae Ha.

"sudah kubuang..." sahut Hazuki menengok ke arah Lily dan Yona "antingku hilang sebelah, makanya yang sebelah lagi kubuang... jadi bisa temani aku ke toko untuk mencari anting penggantiku?".

Lily yang melihat tampang Hak dan Hazuki dari samping memiringkan kepala "eh, tapi kalau model rambut kalian berdua sama begitu, baru kelihatan kembarnya, lho... ".

"memangnya kau harus memotongnya sependek ini? sayang, kan?" ujar Hak saat menyisir rambut Hazuki.

"aku kan masih bisa memanjangkannya..." sahut Hazuki.

"masalahnya, kalau rambutmu pendeknya seperti ini dengan model ponimu kemarin, jadinya pasti mirip Kou Ren..." ujar Hak.

"jangan samakan aku dengannya!? makanya kuminta Yun membuat poniku jadi mirip denganmu!?" pekik Hazuki.

"mata kirimu jadi kelihatan, kan? sudah tak masalah bagimu?" ujar Hak.

"sudah tak ada alasan lagi bagiku untuk tetap menutupinya... aku akan mencoba mengendalikan kekuatanku sehingga aku tidak perlu menutupi mata kiriku lagi..." ujar Hazuki memainkan poninya.

"tapi menurutku kau tetap manis dengan rambut pendekmu, Hazuki..." ujar Jae Ha tersenyum sambil memegang tangan Hazuki "dan untuk mencari anting-anting penggantimu, bagaimana kalau kutemani?".

"aku tak mau ditemani laki-laki yang suka pergi ke rumah bordil~" ujar Hazuki tersenyum simpul dan meninggalkan Jae Ha, menghampiri Lily dan Yona "sudah siap?".

"ayo, akan kuajak kalian berdua ke tempat yang bagus setelahnya" ujar Lily menarik tangan Hazuki dan Yona, Tetora dan Ayura mengawal mereka seperti biasa.

Hazuki bisa merasakan kalau Yona dan Lily masih mencemaskannya, sehingga Hazuki bilang pada mereka berdua bahwa patch eye itu pemberian Kazuya dan anting-antingnya pemberian Byakuya, keduanya adalah hadiah ulang tahun yang diterima Hazuki pada ulang tahunnya yang ke-16 tahun dan Hazuki menyimpannya karena ia tak ingin terus terbayang-bayang masa lalu "dari mereka berdualah aku belajar banyak hal... salah satunya, aku mengerti kalau segala hal di dunia ini seperti sebuah koin, dimana ada awal, pasti ada akhir... meski kadang kita tak bisa memilih dimana dan bagaimana awal kita, paling tidak kita bisa memilih akhir kita... jika kita memilih untuk mengawali sesuatu maka kita memiliki tanggung jawab untuk mengakhirinya sebab kita takkan merasa tenang jika tak ada penyelesaiannya... memang diperlukan keberanian dan pengorbanan untuk mencapai ini semua, tapi jika kita memiliki komitmen untuk terus maju melangkah ke depan, mungkin kita akan mendapatkan jawaban akhir yang kita inginkan, yaitu kebenaran... kebenaran takkan ada artinya jika tak ada seorangpun yang mengetahuinya, meski itu menyakitkan dan mungkin akan membuatmu merasa menyesal setelah mengetahuinya, itu jauh lebih baik ketimbang kita tak tahu apapun dan berdiam diri hanya karena takut mengetahui kebenaran... aku menganggap harapan itu sebagai cahaya kecilku untuk terus berjalan melalui kegelapan, agar aku tak kehilangan cahaya itu... sekarang semuanya sudah selesai, aku sudah lelah menghadapi itu semua dan kuputuskan kalau aku telah mendapatkan jawabannya malam itu... jika tidak, tak ada gunanya aku memotong rambutku, kan?".

"kau memang tangguh" ujar Yona tersenyum lega melihat Hazuki.


	15. About Us

**Chapter 15 – About Us**

 **.**

* * *

 **Summary**

Di hari yang tenang, tiba-tiba terjadi keributan di kelompok Happy Hungry Bunch karena Hak memukul Jae Ha sekuat tenaga. Zeno, Kija, Shina dan Yona menahan Hak sementara Hazuki dan Yun memeriksa kondisi Jae Ha. Penyebab pertengkaran mereka berdua adalah...

* * *

Di tengah hari yang damai, tiba-tiba terjadi keributan.

"Hak dan Jae Ha lama, kemana sih? padahal cuma diminta kumpulkan kayu bakar dan mencari hewan buruan" gerutu Yun yang belum bisa mulai memasak jika tak ada kayu bakar.

Kija menoleh ke arah Shina "kau tahu dimana mereka berdua, Shina?".

Tiba-tiba, Shina berdiri dan berlari ke suatu arah "Hak dan Jae Ha berkelahi?!".

Terkejut mendengar ucapan Shina, mereka refleks berlari mengikuti Shiina dan saat mereka tiba di tempat Hak dan Jae Ha berada, Hazuki langsung melerai mereka berdua.

"kenapa... eh?" ujar Hazuki terkejut dan refleks menutup mulut.

Hak meminta ia dilepaskan dan teman-temannya baru melepasnya setelah ia berjanji kalau ia takkan menghajar Jae Ha, setelah itu Hak menunjuk Jae Ha "rasa sakit yang kau terima akan jauh lebih menyakitkan dari yang barusan jika kau sampai membuatnya menangis, berbuat yang macam-macam padanya atau membuatnya menderita... mengerti?!".

"tunggu, kalian ribut kenapa lagi, sih?" ujar Yona memegang lengan Hak.

Hak memegang dahinya yang berkerut dan menghela napas "dari semua wanita yang ada, dia ingin mengambil adikku sebagai istri dan dia meminta izin padaku untuk mendekati Hazuki...".

Yun, Kija, Shina, Zeno dan Yona yang mendengar hal itu langsung menoleh ke arah Jae Ha dengan mulut berbentuk wajik karena terkejut "EH!?".

"aku tak butuh simpatimu?!" sahut Hazuki menampar Jae Ha.

Jae Ha yang menahan tangan Hazuki, menarik tangan Hazuki dan memegang wajah Hazuki "ini sama sekali bukan rasa simpati karena aku tak sebodoh itu sampai salah mengartikan apa yang kurasakan... aku tak terima kalau kau pura-pura tak mengerti atau tak mau mengakuinya, karena kau pasti sudah tahu sebelum kami mengatakannya padamu... jika kau tak percaya...".

Saat Jae Ha hampir mencium Hazuki, di saat bersamaan, Hazuki meninju dagu Jae Ha dan Hak menginjak kepala Jae Ha.

"dilarang menggodanya di depanku dan dilarang menyerangnya di depan atau di belakangku" ujar Hak memiting Jae Ha.

"tolong, tinggalkan kami berdua... kurasa kami perlu bicara" pinta Hazuki meminta Hak untuk melepaskan Jae Ha.

"Shina, beri sinyal padaku jika si mata sipit itu macam-macam atau memaksa Hazuki" sahut Hak sambil pergi meninggalkan tempat itu diikuti teman-temannya.

Hanya tinggal Hazuki dan Jae Ha di tempat itu.

"pertanyaanku pastinya terdengar klise, tapi... kenapa aku? Maksudku, aku tak seperti gadis normal pada umumnya dan pastinya akan merepotkan... jika kau berhubungan dengan wanita sepertiku, kan?" tanya Hazuki.

"kau bisa dengan mudah mengerti berbagai hal berkat kekuatanmu, tapi menurutku itu juga karena hatimu memang tulus... kau menganggap dirimu sendiri sebagai orang jahat karena apa yang kau lakukan di masa lalu, tapi menurutku kau hanya terlalu memandang rendah dirimu sendiri, seharusnya kau lebih percaya diri karena kau punya banyak kelebihan...".

Hazuki membelakangi Jae Ha sambil menundukkan kepala "aku tak mau mendengarnya dari laki-laki gampangan sepertimu".

"terserah jika kau menganggapku gampangan, tapi apa salah jika aku memintamu melupakan kenangan yang hanya menyakiti dan membuatmu menangis?" ujar Jae Ha memegang lengan Hazuki.

"tak apa, tak masalah karena aku terima..." ujar Hazuki tersenyum "...kalau aku memang tak pantas bahagia".

"buang jauh-jauh raut wajahmu barusan... melihatmu tersenyum sambil berkata kalau kau tak pantas bahagia, membuatku ingin memeluk dan melinduungimu... karena itulah, apa aku boleh berada di sampingmu, membantumu menyembuhkan lukamu?" ujar Jae Ha menutupi kedua mata Hazuki "air mata tak cocok untukmu, jangan menangis dan bersedih terus menerus lagi... sudah cukup, kan? buanglah penyesalanmu dan jangan lagi terjerat masa lalu, kau juga pantas bahagia...".

" _curang, kalau kau bilang begitu justru makin sulit bagiku untuk menghentikan air mataku..."_ pikir Hazuki menangis di pelukan Jae Ha "usia kita beda 6 tahun, lho... kau itu lolicon, ya?".

"terima kasih" ujar Jae Ha tersenyum sambil mengelus punggung Hazuki.

"aku nggak muji, tahu" sahut Hazuki menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Jae Ha.

* * *

Sementara itu, Hak yang dilanda kebingungan tengah duduk di samping sungai dan Yona yang mencemaskan kondisinya duduk di sampingnya.

"eng, Hak... aku mengerti kau punya beberapa kecemasan, tapi ini menurutku... jika itu Jae Ha, kurasa dia pasti akan menjaga Hazuki dengan baik".

"terlepas dari sifat genitnya, kau pikir aku rela melihat adikku sakit hati jika dia masih sering pergi ke distrik merah atau rumah bordil?".

Yona menghela napas, lalu memeluk Hak "berarti aku harus bersyukur karena mendapatkan laki-laki yang setia padaku, kan?".

Hak tertawa mendengar ucapan Yona "tak seperti biasanya kau terang-terangan begitu, mau mencoba merayuku?".

"kenapa tidak?" ujar Yona mencium pelupuk mata Hak.

"ciuman macam itu?" sahut Hak mendorong dan mencium Yona.


End file.
